


Borderline / На грани

by Tywyll (Gwyllt)



Series: Original works in Russian [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dark, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Implied Femslash, Kidnapping, Kinks, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Rape, Serial Killers, Survival, Survival Horror, Thriller, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Tywyll
Summary: Мы всегда ждем нападения откуда-то извне. Мы боимся ходить по улице после захода солнца, переодеваем юбки на джинсы, стараемся не смотреть на незнакомых людей. Но что делать, когда незнакомец устаёт ждать тебя на улице и приходит к тебе домой?
Series: Original works in Russian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958887
Kudos: 1





	1. Продром

День начался как обычно. Как и день до него. И до него. Как и все дни Джейн, если честно. Обыденность скользила сквозь них, нанизывая на толстую нить беспросветной скуки один за другим, и каждый из новых дней был копией предыдущего.

Философские мысли прервала трель телефонного звонка — благо, звонили не ей. Офис жил, трудился, работал, намекая, что неплохо бы и ей заняться тем же. Решительно хрустнув суставами пальцев, Джейн придвинулась к столу и щелкнула enter, переходя на новую строку документа. На этом энтузиазм к работе иссяк. Возмутительно пустое полотно цифрового листа резало глаза, напоминая о предстоящей работе. Не слишком большой — три отчета и план проекта перехода на новый стандарт качества, но какая разница, если мозги Джейн уже отказывались думать? В самом начале рабочего дня. Огромный пустой лист отбивал малейшее желание что-то делать, а от яркого искусственного света щипало глаза. Джейн с силой потерла их основанием ладони.

Джейн не могла работать. Ей хотелось домой. Дома нет проклятых договоров и бумажек, дома можно забиться в кровать, закутаться с ног до головы в одеяло, поставить рядом ноутбук и отключиться от мира, провалиться в сюжет очередного сериала, не думая о том, что завтрашний день будет копией сегодняшнего.

Где-то снова зазвонил телефон.

Пустой взгляд преодолевал сорок сантиметров положенного расстояния и упирался в отполированные прикосновениями клавиши белой клавиатуры. Стертые буквы укоризненно смотрели на нее сотней глаз, стыдя за бездействие. Этого еще не хватало. Джейн поморщилась и рывком выпрямилась, откидываясь на спинку кресла, бездумно глядя в расчерченный белыми квадратами навесной потолок с хаотичными вкраплениями галогенных ламп.

Тоже белых.

Джейн закрыла глаза — она ненавидела белый цвет.

Уши наполнились звуками: работал принтер, выплевывая листы, пищал факс, кто-то говорил по телефону. Невыносимо. Джейн представила, как она встает с места, хватает ноутбук и изо всех сил запускает его в стену. Пластмассовый корпус разлетается осколками, как разорвавшийся фейерверк, осыпаясь на столы и пол. Картина была очень заманчивой, и Джейн позволила себе улыбнуться. Конечно, она так не сделает, но можно же немного помечтать, верно? Фантазировать она любила — это был единственный способ хоть ненадолго убежать от монотонной рутины.

Мыском лакированной туфли Джейн упиралась в ножку стола, не спеша покачиваясь на кресле. Оно почти не скрипело — влево, вправо, снова влево. Рискнула приоткрыть глаза — квадраты натяжного потолка закружились над ней в незатейливой пляске, давя и лишая воли. Нет. Джейн снова сомкнула веки, погружаясь во тьму.

Порой, как сейчас, ей начинало казаться, что каждый день — ее личный враг. Похожие один на другой, они пролетали перед глазами серой пеленой, пока она занималась делами, которыми положено заниматься взрослым людям: ходила на работу, возвращалась с работы, готовила безвкусную еду на выходные. Дни были такие одинаковые и такие пустые, что порой Джейн захватывало безудержное желание бросить всё это дерьмо: работу, офис, квартиру в стиле модерн, купить билет на поезд, на самолет, на паром до Аляски, начать новую жизнь, уехать в другую страну… Но конечно, она ничего не делала. Мечты мечтами, но основа жизни — стабильность, а не мимолетные капризы. На что она будет жить, если бросит работу? Стабильность — основа жизни.

И стабильности у нее было в избытке.

Динамик телефона взорвался помехами — Бекки, начальница, предпочитала громкую связь телефонным звонкам. Сейчас начнет орать.

— Джейн! Поправь в 442-й форме наименование поставщика! Г — сокращение от «городской», а не «государственный»!

Джейн помедлила, глядя в белые квадраты над головой, а потом рывком придвинулась к телефону и нажала на красную кнопку.

— Поняла, сделаю.

Ответить Бекки не соизволила. Как всегда. Джейн качнула головой и выдвинула клавиатуру с твердым желанием добить три несчастных договора, отчета или что там ей нужно сделать и уйти домой пораньше. Сегодня была пятница, и она хотела провести ее с пользой.

Полоска курсора призывно мигала на белой простыне. Джейн занесла руки над клавиатурой и вдохновленно напечатала: «Данные за отчетный период». На этом энтузиазм к работе иссяк, и она снова откинулась на спинку кресла.

Она хотела отдохнуть. Может быть, после работы она заедет домой, переоденется и пойдет в ночной клуб. Потанцует, расслабится, а может быть даже подцепит кого-нибудь. Они немного пообжимаются в углу — никакого секса в туалете, упаси господь — может быть, закинутся экстази, поедут к нему или к ней, и устроят сексуальный марафон на все выходные. Картина возникла сразу же: она представила потную влажную темноту ночного клуба, жадные руки, что шарят по телу, силясь достать до задницы, а затем облапать грудь. Ладони горячие, потные, даже сквозь тонкую ткань майки раскаляют тело... Нервная судорога отвращения пробежала по телу, и Джейн поспешно отбросила мерзкий образ. Кого она обманывает — она никогда не была женщиной этого типа.

Хотя порой хотелось.

Она дописала строчку и нажала enter.

Нет, лучше она купит по пути домой большую порцию картошки-фри и огромный биг-мак. А лучше два. А потом закажет домой огромный сет суши и будет всю ночь смотреть сериал. Может быть даже, откроет бутылку вина, которая уже почти год стоит в самом дальнем углу кухонного шкафчика...

— Джейн! — снова взорвался помехами коммутатор. — Ты поправила 442-ю?

Вот черт, забыла! Джейн лихорадочно ткнула поле «открыть», разыскивая в длинном списке нужный документ.

— Да, почти… Сохраняю и отправляю на почту! — неуклюжая ложь легко слетела с ее губ.

— Какая почта? Джейн! У нас локальная сеть!

Сука!

— Да, я это и имела в виду... Чертова машина снова зависла, погоди...

Словно в ответ на беспочвенный навет, кулер ноутбука надсадно загудел. На весь экран развернулась требуемая форма — дата, срок договора, поставщик… Двумя щелчками Джейн исправила слово и поспешно сохранила документ.

— Все, готово.

Связь снова прервалась.

Три договора и план проекта. Хотя, план проекта можно сделать и дома. Все равно впереди выходные. Сделает в субботу. Ну или в воскресенье...

Джейн придвинулась к столу — в третий или четвертый раз? — и застучала по клавишам, заполняя графы требуемой информацией.

Не то чтобы Джейн была ленивой. Нет. Ей просто нужно было подготовиться, собраться с мыслями перед тем, как приступать к работе. Зато когда она включалась, ее было не остановить. Как и в этот раз — она распрямила спину, когда офис уже наполовину опустел. Готовые договоры были торжественно отправлены Бекки, а Джейн принялась собираться домой, предвкушая огромную порцию картошки-фри…

— Джейн? — неловко улыбающийся Дерек, менеджер по продажам, остановился у соседнего стола и поднял руку, как бы подсказывая, кто ее окликнул. Как будто его блеющий голосок можно перепутать с чьим-нибудь другим.

Джейн натянула на лицо дружелюбную улыбку.

— Да?

— Я... тут подумал…

Тебе вредно, не удержалась Джейн от пакостной мысли. Зато искусственная улыбка вмиг стала настоящей — мямлящий Дерек, впрочем, разницы не заметил.

— Сегодня пятница, может… Сходим куда-нибудь вдвоем? На соседней улице есть отличный бар, и если ты не...

— Прости, сегодня никак не могу, — не менять же идеальный вечер в компании бургера, вина и сериала на сомнительное свидание. Неловкие разговоры, несмелые попытки коснуться ее руки потной ладошкой и слюнявый поцелуй в конце — кто вообще находит свидания привлекательными? — Работы полно.

— Да брось. Пятница ведь. Тебе же надо когда-нибудь отдыхать, верно? — Дерек улыбнулся, показав желтоватые зубы и даже десны. Джейн передернуло от отвращения, но она искусно замаскировала гримасу резиновой улыбкой.

— Да, но увы — начальство требует, — она махнула рукой в сторону кабинета Бетти. — Сам ведь знаешь.

Дерек чуть сник, и Джейн понадеялась, что он отстанет — но его лицо снова озарилось, осененное очередной попыткой помешать ее идеальному вечеру.

— Давай я тогда провожу тебя до метро!

Джейн мысленно застонала. Ну почему он решил докопаться к ней именно сегодня?.. Единственный «Макдональдс», в который ей было удобно зайти по пути домой, находился около метро — и как она зайдет туда под присмотром Дерека? Да, мне надо много работать, но сначала я куплю картошку фри и гамбургер!

— Ну что ты, я не хочу тебя утруждать…

— Ты меня ничуть не утруждаешь, — Дерек подмигнул ей. — Приятно проводить симпатичную девушку.

«Симпатичную девушку»! Джейн усилием воли сохранила на лице благожелательное выражение, хотя за такие слова ей отчаянно захотелось выцарапать Дереку глаза. За кого он вообще ее принимает?

— Да, спасибо, — нельзя же устраивать драки на глазах у всего офиса. — Я очень тебе благодарна.

Конечно, он не заметил ледяных нот в ее голосе — хотя Джейн даже не старалась их скрыть. Тупой придурок.

Стоило ли говорить, что Джейн сразу же пожалела о своем решении? Весь путь до метро Дерек плохо шутил, смеялся над своими же шутками и постоянно норовил взять ее под руку. Джейн избегала его касаний как только могла, изворачиваясь и перекладывая сумку из руки в руку, чтобы только помешать ему. Яркая буква «М» путеводной звездой сияла в темноте с другой стороны улицы, но Джейн оставалось лишь проводить ее тоскливым взглядом — из-за Дерека сладкие мечты о картошке-фри так и остались мечтами. Если она скажет, что хочет зайти в «Мак», он точно воспримет это как намек, и ей придется терпеть его общество еще дольше. Нет уж, лучше остаться голодной.

И Джейн решительно подошла к стеклянным дверям.

— Ну, пока? — подсказала она ему, как первоклашке. Дерек чуть помялся.

— А тебе до какой станции?

Джейн с силой вцепилась в ручку сумки. Просто замечательно. Толькоотважного героя-сталкера ей не хватает для полного счастья.

Ладно, ей же не обязательно говорить правду.

— Мне до… — карта метро послушно всплыла в памяти. — До «Форт-Гамильтон».

— О, так нам по пути!

— Вау, ты тоже там живешь? — изобразила удивление Джейн, ни на миг не веря ни единому слову. Живет, как же.

— Нет, я на линии B, но до Тридцать Шестой могу проводить, — он снова улыбнулся.

О, пожалуйста, избавь меня от этого, подумала Джейн. Но вслух сказала другое:

— О, ну… Здорово. Так идем?

Благо, грохот поезда заглушал его слова, и Джейн оставалось лишь вежливо улыбаться да кивать головой, не особо заботясь о том, чтобы попадать в такт. Улыбка, казалось, прилипла к губам — Джейн подумала, что может взять себя за угол рта и оторвать рот, настолько неестественно ощущалось собственное лицо.

Когда поезд начал снижать скорость перед Тридцать Шестой, Дерек игриво улыбнулся.

— Ну, мне пора. Точно не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь?

— Увы, много работы, — она сделала неопределенный жест рукой, то ли «до свидания», то ли «пошел в жопу». — Пока!

Дерек не успел ответить — его вынесла толпа. Джейн с облегчением выдохнула, позволяя себе наконец расслабить напряженные мышцы. Двери захлопнулись и поезд тронулся, унося Джейн под землю, прочь от Дерека и сальных приставаний. Она закрыла глаза и прислонилась к дверям. Она почти дома. Еще две станции, а потом марш-бросок до пересечения Восемнадцатой и Пятьдесят Второй. Ноги заранее заныли в предвкушении. Конечно, можно было бы доехать на автобусе, но Джейн отвергла эту идею. Ей необходимо было пройтись — вышагать всю злобу, которую щедро взрастил в ее груди Дерек.

На Нью-Ютрект поезд остановился и распахнул двери, выплюнув пассажиров на улицу. Толпа ломанулась в сторону Тринадцатой, на остановку, а Джейн свернула в противоположную сторону, на Шестьдесят Вторую.

Всего пятнадцать минут пешком. Она выдержит, это не олимпийский марафон.

Светофор вместе с пешеходным переходом располагался на перекрестке, в нескольких метрах позади. Крюк делать не хотелось. Джейн бросила взгляд влево — машин не было, и она решительно зашагала вперед. И тут, как назло, телефон разразился звуками «Призрака Оперы» — звонила Бекки. Она терпеть не могла долго ждать ответа — за подобное «пренебрежение рабочими обязанностями» можно было получить самый настоящий выговор и лишиться премии, так что выбора у Джейн особо не было. Она вытянула телефон из сумки и провела по экрану пальцем, снимая трубку.

— Алло?

— Джейн, отчеты это, конечно, замечательно, но где план перехода? — вонзился в уши голос Бекки.

Вот сука.

— Повтори, пожалуйста, тебя плохо слышно, — как назло, в этот самый момент задник туфли соскочил с ноги и сразу же замялся. Джейн мысленно выругалась и прижала трубку плечом к уху, пытаясь дотянуться до туфли и поправить залом. — Можешь повторить?

— План перехода на новый стандарт литья! Я что-то не вижу его в рабочих документах, Джейн!

— Да, прости, я совсем заработалась, — Джейн наконец натянула задник на пятку. — Как только приду домой, вышлю черновой вариант. Там еще надо кое-что согласовать…

— Жду! — отчеканила Бекки и бросила трубку. Джейн закатила глаза и нажала на красный кружок, завершая звонок.

В уши ввернулся оглушительный звук автомобильного гудка — Джейн вздрогнула, чудом не выронив телефон, и обернулась на звук. Свет фар облил ее с ног до головы — прямо на нее летела огромная машина. От ужаса ее парализовало — ей оставалось лишь беспомощно смотреть, как приближается смерть. Довольно глупая, если честно. Но в самый последний момент машина вильнула и пронеслась на расстоянии нескольких дюймов, чудом не задев ее. Водитель высунулся в окно и что-то прокричал — стоп-кадром мелькнуло в свете фонарей перекошенное лицо.

Страх мгновенно сменился гневом.

— Сука, — выругалась Джейн, ощущая резкое, злобное желание показать водителю вслед средний палец. Подумаешь, «зебры» тут нет! Мог бы и глаза разуть!.. Фыркнув — и выразив в этом звуке всю ненависть к кретинам за рулем — она бросила злополучный телефон в сумочку. Сердце все ещё колотилось от страха, но он постепенно отпускал ее, ослабляя ледяную хватку на позвоночнике.

Окончательно успокоилась она уже на другой стороне дороги. Каблуки выбивали по сырому асфальту чёткую дробь, и Джейн замедлила шаг, вслушиваясь. Она любила этот звук. В нем было что-то стервозное, что-то агрессивное, властное. Здесь, в темноте улицы, Джейн могла себе позволить побыть стервой. Совсем немного. Тревоги прошедшего дня медленно отпускали ее, разжимая липкие пальцы. Дерек, Бекки, злополучная картошка фри — всё отошло куда-то на задний план. Даже водитель-дебил ее больше не тревожил — она забыла о нем, потому что не хотела помнить. Сквозь четкий стук каблуков пробивался городской шум: редкие проезжающие машины, отдаленные голоса, лай собак. Людей было немного — холодный ноябрь загонял их домой быстрее, чем прежде. Вдалеке показались огни ее дома, и Джейн мечтательно улыбнулась — мыслями она уже сидела в кресле, вытянув ноги. Она придет домой, сбросит каблуки и закажет суши, а потом примет горячую ванну. Да, точно — ванну. Она заслужила.


	2. Латентный период

Лифт, как всегда, не работал. Одно и то же каждый раз. Благо она жила на четвертом этаже и могла позволить себе не слишком переживать по этому поводу. Джейн легко взлетела по лестнице вверх, не желая признаваться себе, что ужасно устала, и остановилась у двери, путаясь в одинаковых ключах. Первый не подошел, как всегда — она никогда не могла угадать с первого раза — зато второй послушно открыл замок, впуская её в выстуженную квартиру. Джейн не любила холод, но возвращаться в пропахшую пылью и штукатуркой квартиру — следы недавнего ремонта — ей тоже не хотелось. Приходилось идти на компромисс с самой собой.

Только когда Джейн захлопнула дверь и провернула засов, она ощутила себя в безопасности. Минорное настроение, как по волшебству, улучшилось, превратившись из минорного в приподнятое. Сумка полетела на скамейку у двери, ключи на тумбочку, а Джейн, сбросив обувь в прихожей, прошла в ванную, включила теплую воду и с блаженством подставила замерзшие ладони под теплые струи. По телу пробежал приятный озноб, который прервал звонок в дверь — внешний мир, похоже, не слишком хотел ее отпускать.

Она застонала и рывком выключила кран. Каждый раз одно и то же! Привет, Джейн, прости, Джейн, но я опять захлопнула ключи в квартире, нельзя ли от тебя позвонить, о, ты такая добрая, а можно я подожду спасателей у тебя? Было бы здорово, будь этим посетителем красавец-сосед с отличной задницей, который жил напротив — но это была Сьюзен, пьющая мать-одиночка из соседней квартиры.

Может, не открывать, заколебалась она на пороге ванной, ломая пальцы, но звонок повторился. После долгих душевных метаний совесть и чувство соседского долга победили — закатив глаза, она рывком повернула замок и открыла дверь.

— Опять дверь захлопнулась?..

Она осеклась на полуслове — за дверью стоял незнакомый мужчина. Он посмотрел на нее и широко улыбнулся.

— Здравствуйте. Я не помешал?

Она никогда не была миниатюрной и привыкла смотреть на людей сверху вниз, но этот парень возвышался над ней сантиметров на десять, перегораживая собой дверной проём.

— Эм, нет, вы… — Джейн машинально заправила за ухо прядь волос. — Я могу вам помочь?

— Ох, да. Меня зовут Льюис. Очень рад, — вновь улыбнулся он. — Я, э… У меня сломалась машина, и мне нужно вызвать эвакуатор, но мой мобильник разрядился. Забыл поставить на зарядку с вечера. Такой я недотёпа.

Он смотрел ей прямо в глаза, приветливо улыбаясь. Джейн подавила желание вновь поправить прическу.

— Вам нужно позвонить? — озвучила она.

— Да, если вы не против. Я был бы очень вам благодарен.

— Ну что вы, конечно, я не против. Проходите, — она отступила на шаг, пропуская его в квартиру. — Может быть, чаю?

— О, вы так добры. Я бы не отказался от чашечки и чего-нибудь покрепче, в такой-то холод.

Джейн усмехнулась, обшаривая руками диван в поисках телефона. Она постоянно бросала его куда попало… Ага, вот он, прямо под пиджаком.

— Да, погода не радует…

Она выпрямилась, сжимая в руках радиотрубку.

— Так, я нашла телефон, вы можете звонить…

Договорить ей не удалось. На горле хлёстко затянулась тонкая удавка, разом перекрыв кислород. Радиотрубка упала на кафель и разбилась, расплескав пластмассовые осколки — Джейн едва услышала этот звук. Она впилась пальцами в горло, хватая веревку. Воздуха не было. Легкие тщетно сжимались, силясь выцепить хоть немного кислорода — его не было, не было, веревку затянули слишком сильно, она больно впивалась в трахею, она может прорезать кожу, артерию... Нет, нет! Джейн забилась, силясь разорвать веревку, вырваться, обрести свободу. В глазах потемнело, каждая секунда без воздуха приближала конец. Господи, она умрет, задушенная в собственной квартире! Паника безжалостно захлестнула ее, разлившись по всему телу, и магическим образом придала ей сил.

Сделай что-нибудь!

Она рывком завела руки назад. Пальцы беспомощно скользнули по чьим-то волосам, лицу и нашли чужие ладони. Джейн впилась в них ногтями, силясь разомкнуть держащие веревку пальцы, но хватка и не думала слабеть. Надо что-то сделать, пока она ещё может, она может сопротивляться… Пока она может… Она снова вонзила пальцы себе в горло, пытаясь подцепить тонкий шнур. Ногти царапали нежную кожу, изо всех сил она пыталась подпихнуть пальцы под удавку, но та обхватила шею очень плотно.

Сопротивляйся! Давай!

Джейн рванулась, силясь нашарить руками хоть какое-нибудь оружие, но ничего не находилось. Запас воздуха в легких подходил к концу. Она уже не паниковала — эмоции будут потом, сначала надо выжить. Она рванулась снова, из последних сил пиная тумбочку — та качнулась и упала, и Джейн пнула её ещё раз. Та ударилась об стену и оказалась вне пределов досягаемости.

Джейн выгнулась, напрягая мышцы шеи и горла, из последних сил царапая ногтями веревку — и свою шею — но тщетно. Движения становились всё слабее, свет мерк в глазах. Словно издалека она услышала протяжный хрип — её собственный — а потом силы оставили её. Руки безжизненно упали вдоль тела. Свет погас окончательно.

Пробуждение было мерзким. В нос ударил резкий запах спирта, а горло обожгло, будто она вдохнула огонь. Толком не придя в себя, Джейн дернулась и закашлялась, выхаркивая, казалось, собственные легкие. По майке и брюкам, которые она так и не переодела, расплывалось мокрое пятно.

— Какого?!... — она тряхнула головой, отплевывая остатки вонючей жидкости. Вокруг почему-то было темно, так что она не могла понять даже, где находится. — Что за шутки?!

Чья-то рука обхватила её подбородок и запрокинула голову. В темноте Джейн разглядела только смутный овал лица, но и этого было достаточно. Льюис, запоздало вспомнила она. А вместе с именем пришли и остальные воспоминания.

— Ты!... — она рванулась — но не двинулась с места. Запястья и лодыжки вспыхнули режущей болью, а Льюис, не обращая на нее внимания, крепче сжал пальцы и одним движением влил ей в горло обжигающую вонючую жидкость. Водка! Джейн замычала и забилась, кашляя и силясь судорожно вдохнуть воздух. Жидкость попала ей в нос, на слизистые горла и даже в легкие, безжалостно обжигая их. Приступ кашля скрутил её пополам, и она согнулась, прижимаясь к собственным коленям — она сидит на стуле, поняла Джейн краем сознания — после чего её вывернуло. Она ничего не ела с самого утра, и закуска в виде крепкого спиртного желудок не обрадовала. Когда приступ рвоты прошел, Джейн облизала обмётанные губы и сплюнула — теперь уже всё равно.

Погруженную во тьму комнату прорезали редкие лучи уличных фонарей, и в их свете она видела смутные очертания мебели. Так, хорошо. Она в своей квартире… Запястья жгло. Выпрямившись, она вновь попыталась напрячь мышцы. Вновь острая боль пронзила её руки, не давая двинуться. Господи, да она же привязана!

Паника, не подававшая было признаков жизни, накатила с новой силой. Джейн задергалась на стуле, игнорируя боль. Ей нужно было освободиться, нужно было встать, нужно было вызвать полицию, позвать на помощь, она же в плену у какого-то психопата…

— Не дергайся, — ленивый голос пронзил её ледяным копьем. Она замерла на миг, понимая — он стоит за её спиной. Он прямо за ней. — Я всего лишь пытаюсь снять напряжение между нами.

С этими словами он схватил её за волосы и вновь запрокинул ей голову. Она мельком увидела его лицо — чёрный овал на фоне оранжевой полосы света на потолке — а в следующий миг он сунул ей в зубы горлышко бутылки. Краем глаза Джейн увидела узкую бутылку и красную этикетку, и прокляла весь мир. Пол подарил ей эту водку перед тем, как они расстались, «польская водка» с чудным названием, которое они, смеясь, безуспешно пытались прочесть. Она так и осталась непочатой. До этого дня.

Водка полилась в её горло, и Джейн забилась изо всех сил. Но Льюис лишь крепче сжал пальцы, натягивая её волосы сильнее. Как бы она не откашливалась и не билась, водка оказалась в желудке, мгновенно согревая внутренности. В голове зашумело и комната начала легонько кружиться.

— Так куда лучше, — Льюис наконец появился перед ней, его огромная фигура загородила собой тусклый свет фонарей, погрузив мир вокруг Джейн в окончательную тьму.

Она подняла на него голову. Машинально дернула руками — вдруг это всё сон и вот именно в этот момент она освободится… Но чуда не произошло.

— Что тебе надо? — спросила она, стараясь, чтобы её голос не дрожал. В конце концов, они два разумных человека, а значит, они могут поговорить. Может быть, это всё просто недоразумение, розыгрыш, чья-то злая шутка, или Пол специально нанял актера, чтобы напугать ее, он с самого дня их расставания постоянно ей угрожал.

Льюис стоял перед ней, не отвечая на вопрос. Он смотрит, поняла Джейн. Сердце сбилось и пропустило удар, после чего вновь вошло в ритм. Зачем он смотрит? Почему он вообще смотрит на неё?! Она дернула руками и с новой волной ужаса поняла, что уже не чувствует своих рук — только боль.

— Что тебе надо? — повторила она, и в этот момент её голос сорвался. Она не хотела его видеть. Она не хотела с ним говорить, не хотела сидеть на этом гребаном стуле, связанная, будто индейка. Она хотела одного — чтобы он ушел. Это же просто какая-то ошибка! — Слушай, я... Я просто работаю в банке… Не знаю, что тебе нужно, но я не тот человек, который тебе нужен! Я ничего не сделала! Я вообще впервые тебя вижу! Если... Если ты уйдешь, я… я просто об этом забуду. Это… Это недоразумение, с каждым бывает. Если ты хочешь денег — они в тумбочке, во втором ящике снизу. Драгоценности в шкатулке…

Резкий удар врезался ей в правую скулу, отчего половина лица сразу же потеряла чувствительность. В голове звенело. Она потрясла головой (звон в ушах усилился) и подняла на него непонимающий взгляд.

— «Ничего не сделала»? — ласково повторил Льюис. Она не видела его лица, но по голосу слышала — он улыбается. — Если бы ты что-то сделала, я бы с тобой не так разговаривал.

Джейн не успела ответить — он схватил её за подбородок и поднял её голову вверх. Грубо потрогал пальцем разбитую губу, а потом наклонился и впился зубами в ранку, разрывая её ещё сильнее. Джейн закричала, забилась на стуле, вырываясь из его рук. Он хмыкнул — кажется, удовлетворенно.

— А я в тебе не ошибся, — он усмехался, Джейн готова была поклясться. Эта мразь усмехалась! Он только что её укусил, и ему это понравилось!

— Ты что, псих?! — заорала она, извиваясь на стуле. Рассеченная губа тревожно пульсировала болью. — Ты сумасшедший!..

— Заткнись, — он ударил её легко, с короткого полузамаха, но Джейн мгновенно поперхнулась своими словами. Ее никогда не били. Ни одного раза в жизни.

Она подняла голову, чувствуя, как он нависает над ней — но поняла, что ошиблась. Он отошел от нее, задумчиво прогуливаясь по её комнате. Похоже, осматривался — то и дело подходил то к полкам, заставленным сувенирами от друзей, то к книжному шкафу, где скользил пальцем по корешкам, то к столу, заваленному всякими мелочами. Джейн следила за ним, не отрывая взгляда от черного силуэта. Пока он разглядывает вещи, надо попробовать освободиться... Она незаметно повела руками. И ничего не ощутила.

По спине пробежал легкий озноб. В её голове разом вспыхнули истории о страшных случаях, когда людям ампутировали конечности из-за застоя крови.

Нет, нет, нет. Она не потеряет свои руки. Нужно просто размять пальцы, чтобы разогнать кровь, восстановить её отток. Просто несколько раз сжать и разжать кулаки. Давай, Джейни, раз-два, раз-два...

Она старалась не думать о том, что ватное ощущение никуда не пропадало.

И вообще, чем он её связал? У нее дома ни одной веревки нет!

Льюис остановился у полки с фарфоровыми статуэтками, разглядывая их. Отлично. Если она незаметно посмотрит на свои руки, он не заметит. Очень медленно, не отрывая взгляда от него, она чуть наклонилась вбок и бросила быстрый взгляд на запястья, пытаясь понять, что же так сжало ей руки. В оранжевом свете фонаря она увидела длинные пластиковые хвосты и покрылась ледяным потом. Кабельные стяжки. Из полуоткрытых губ вырвался тихий выдох.

Таких вещей никогда не было в её квартире, а значит, он принес их с собой. Он заранее готовился.

Она вляпалась. Как же она вляпалась!

На нее упала тень. Джейн резко вскинула голову — он стоял над ней и смотрел прямо на нее. Достал из кармана сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой — его лицо на миг осветилось вспышкой света.

— Знаешь, мне нравится твоя квартира. Она уютная, не слишком большая. Хорошая квартира. Мне бы здесь даже понравилось, если бы не одно «но». У тебя слишком много соседей, — покачал он головой. Улыбнулся, сунул сигарету в рот, длинно затягиваясь. — Соседи всегда мешают. Разве можно уединиться с кем-то, когда они постоянно норовят запустить свои глазенки в замочную скважину? Нет. Я предпочитаю более интимную обстановку.

Он выдохнул дым через ноздри, задумчиво вращая сигарету в пальцах. Помедлил немного. И безо всякого предупреждения прижал её к скуле Джейн, прижигая кожу. Вся скула, казалось, вспыхнула огнем, Джейн закричала от боли и неожиданности — она же ничего не сделала! — и попыталась отстраниться, уйти, увернуться от огня. Он не позволил этого, схватив её за волосы, крепко удерживая её голову на месте.

— Не надо дергаться, — поучительно сказал он, и снова прижал бычок к щеке, уже в другом месте.

Боль на короткий миг вычеркнула всё остальное: страх, панику, озноб, тревогу. Осталась только она, накрывшая Джейн душным одеялом.

— А-а-а! — закричала она, не в силах даже дергаться — пальцы Льюиса крепко сжимали её волосы. — За что?! Я ничего не сделала!

Льюис хохотнул, закладывая сигаретку за ухо. И наотмашь врезал прямо по ожогам.

Её мотнуло, в шее что-то хрустнуло, и часть лопатки сразу же онемела. В ушах вновь звенело. Джейн даже не смогла сразу поднять голову. Она тупо смотрела на собственные брюки, а в голове билась одна мысль: это всё неправильно. Так не должно быть! Она пришла с работы, ей нужно отправить отчет Бекки, принять ванную… Откуда он вообще взялся в её квартире?! Кто его впустил?!

— Если бы ты что-то сделала... Не буду тебя пугать, скажу так: ты бы сразу ощутила разницу, — Льюис вновь схватил её за подбородок. Его лицо было огромным черным пятном на фоне окна, и она не видела ни единой черты. Он как будто вообще не существовал — и вместе с тем был самым реальным существом во всем мире. — Что-то ты невеселая. Неужели что-то не так?

Джейн тупо смотрела в центр черного пятна.

— Давай, поговори со мной.

Джейн сглотнула. В голове гудело. Он же сказал, что она ничего не сделала... Почему тогда он обжег её сигаретой?!

— Не так?! — она не хотела повышать голос, но он сам сорвался в крик. — Не так?! Я же ничего не сделала!!! Ты гребаный психопат!..

Он фыркнул и чуть отошел, буквально на полшага. Но прежде, чем она успела перевести дух, он развернулся и с размаха врезал ей в живот. Джейн задохнулась и вновь согнулась пополам, ослепнув от боли.

Он не позволил ей лежать и схватил за подбородок, поднимая голову вверх. Его прикосновения жгли огнем, но от парализующей боли она не могла дернуться.

— Так мы с тобой не поговорим, — Льюис усмехнулся. Джейн не открывала глаз, из которых текли слёзы. — Соседи, помнишь? Но ты не бойся. Я знаю место, где мы сможем наобщаться вдоволь. Но не здесь. Твоя квартирка не очень для этого подходит.

Он достал сигарету из-за уха — Джейн дернулась, убирая голову — и вновь затянулся, выдыхая вонючий дым ей прямо в лицо. Покрутил бычок в пальцах.

— Запомни, сука, — его голос разом потерял веселые нотки, став сухим и бесстрастным. — Сейчас ты выйдешь со мной через эту дверь. Мы спустимся вниз и сядем в машину. Я отвезу тебя в укромное местечко, где мы с тобой немного повеселимся.

Он коротко погладил большим пальцем её скулу. Джейн разлепила слезящиеся глаза и посмотрела в самый центр черного овала, в котором пряталось его лицо. Она не могла разглядеть ни единой черты в темноте, и ей стало казаться, что лица у него нет вовсе. Как он выглядел, когда она открыла дверь? Он был высокий, это она помнила, но как он выглядел? Какие у него волосы, черты лица, глаза?

— Ты меня слышала, сука? — он схватил её за волосы, запрокидывая голову. В его голосе не было ничего. Ни сострадания, ни жалости, ни страха. Она не была для него человеком. Просто вещь, с которой можно делать что угодно.

Джейн нервно облизала губы.

Ей конец. Если он увезет её отсюда, ей конец.

И, медленно набрав полную грудь воздуха, она вскинула голову и завизжала.

Льюис молниеносно оказался позади её стула и зажал ей рот. Это произошло очень быстро, её крик не продлился и секунды. Льюис замер позади нее, крепко прижимая ладонь к её рту. Вдвоем они прислушивались к гробовой тишине.

В ванной подтекал кран — похоже, она неплотно его закрыла. По стене скользнул и исчез свет от фар — мимо её окна проехала машина.

И больше ничего. Ее никто не услышал, поняла Джейн. Она так рисковала, и ничего! Её никто не услышал! Пальцы судорожно сжались в кулаки, но она едва ощутила — руки будто погрузили в глицерин.

Льюис тоже это понял. Она услышала, как он едва слышно фыркнул.

— Ш-ш-ш, — она рванулась, но он лишь крепче прижал ладонь к её рту. Дышать удавалось только через нос. — Это ничего. Со всеми бывает. Но я хочу, чтобы между нами всё было прозрачно и понятно.

Джейн услышала шуршание его джинс — похоже, он подался вперед. Она ощущала его присутствие кожей — совсем-совсем близко. Его слова шевелили тонкие волоски на шее.

— Если ты завизжишь ещё раз, я воткну вот это, — перед её глазами возникла рукоять выкидного ножа, и в полной тишине с громким щелчком он раскрылся. — Прямо в твою пизду.

От этой угрозы её парализовало. Она не могла отвести глаз от тускло блестящего лезвия. Она не хотела думать, но думала — думала, как тускло блестящее лезвие входит в её вагину, как оно разрывает плоть, как она ничего не может с этим сделать — не может отодвинуться, не может убежать, ничего не может, и это неизбежно. Она судорожно всхипнула, чувствуя, что на голову будто надели огромный тесный колпак. Виски заломило, в глазах потемнело, резко скрутило живот — а потом она ощутила, как теплое пятно расплылось по её брюкам. Закрыв глаза, она расплакалась, совсем как девчонка — в этот момент она ненавидела своё тело, ненавидела, что оно так реагирует на угрозы. Она сильная! Она всегда была сильной! Это несправедливо!

Она забилась на стуле, мыча ему в ладонь.

— Спокойнее. Спокойно, — лезвие оказалось опасно близко к её лицу. — Ты меня поняла?

Джейн замычала. Конечно, она поняла, она все поняла, она никогда больше не издаст ни звука, если он уберет этот нож от её глаза...

— Я спросил. Ты поняла?

Блефует ли он, сделает ли так на самом деле — какая разница? Пустая угроза или нет, проверять пределы допустимого она не хотела. Острое лезвие блестело в сантиметре от её глаза — и она не хотела, чтобы оно оказывалось у нее внутри.

Тяжело дыша носом, она закивала, показывая, что поняла. Она всё поняла, пусть только он уберет это чертово лезвие, пусть спрячет, выкинет к чертовой матери… Но молилась она напрасно. Льюис провел острым кончиком по её шее, а потом коснулся носом её плеча и вдохнул запах.

Да он же псих! Больной псих! Она попала в руки к чёртовому психопату!

Она снова забилась на стуле, и хватка на её лице усилилась.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя развязал? М? — его дыхание вновь обжигало её кожу. — Ты хорошая девочка? Ты не будешь кричать?

Джейн затрясла головой так быстро, как только могла. Она будет самой хорошей девочкой в мире, она сделает что угодно — если он не будет запихивать нож в её вагину.

— Умница, — от этой похвалы по её телу разлилось тепло. Он доволен. Если он доволен, он её не тронет. Главное не злить его, и всё будет хорошо. Вот они, вот эти правила. Всё будет в порядке, надо только слушаться...

Лезвие скользнуло ниже по её руке, Джейн услышала щелчок, а спустя миг в онемевшие пальцы хлынула теплая кровь. Развязал. Он её развязал. Всё в порядке...

Быстрыми, профессиональными движениями он перерезал остальные стяжки и рывком поднял её на ноги. Достав из нагрудного кармана новую стяжку, он дернул её руки вперед, и, сложив их запястье к запястью, снова стянул вместе, больно защемив кожу.

— И учти, — его лицо было очень близко к ее. — Каждый, к кому ты попытаешься обратиться за помощью, умрёт. Просто имей это в виду.

Он набросил на её запястья пиджак и вытолкнул за дверь. Он даже аккуратно её закрыл — ключами, которые она бросила на тумбочку. Похоже, нашел их, пока она валялась без сознания. Это было хорошо. В конце концов, что бы там он с ней не собрался делать, если ограбят квартиру — будет плохо. Отупевшая от ужаса Джейн ощутила странный прилив благодарности.

Они спустились вниз по лестнице, чудом не встретив никого по пути. Он толкал её в спину каждый раз, когда она замедляла шаг. Они пересекли двор. Джейн бросила взгляд на компанию парней, сидящих на лавочке. Надо крикнуть. Они помогут, они...

— Мм-мя! — она буквально услышала, как разбилась вдребезги возникшая было надежда.

Одинокая женщина с детской коляской поправляла пеленки своему ребенку.

Льюис наклонился к её уху.

— Ну? Хочешь кричать? — кажется, он улыбался. — Давай. Кричи. Я убью их обоих. И тех троих пьяных парней тоже. И мы все равно уедем отсюда вместе — только я буду очень, очень разочарован.

Джейн медлила.

Нужно кричать.

Нужно ли? Ты же помнишь, куда он обещал воткнуть свой нож?

Ты готова рискнуть этим?

Джейн не была готова. Она не закричала, с тоской глядя на мать с младенцем. Нет бы этой суке быть одной!..

Льюис чуть усмехнулся, подталкивая ее в спину. Они остановились около большой черной машины, и Льюис без лишних слов затолкал её на заднее сиденье. Оглядевшись — удостоверившись, что никто его не видит — он набросил сверху какую-то вонючую тряпку, и захлопнул дверь, закрыв её на ключ.

Машина немного просела, когда он сел за руль.

— Сначала мы немного покатаемся, — сообщил он, глядя на нее в зеркало заднего вида. — Я должен выбрать идеальное место для нашего свидания.

Его слова заглушил заведенный мотор, а потом машина тронулась с места.


	3. Обострение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дороти — главная героиня сказки Фрэнка Баума «Волшебник страны Оз».  
> Good morning to you // «С добрым утром тебя!» (англ.) — строчка из популярной детской английской песенки.

Она не знала, сколько они ехали. Ее очень быстро укачало — водка на голодный желудок, приправленная ударами по голове, очень плохо влияла на вестибулярный аппарат. Ее дважды вырвало — недопереваренным обедом и вонючей водкой. Льюис, казалось, этого даже не заметил. Он ехал, не превышая скорости, и мирно подпевал какой-то песне по радио.

После очистки желудка Джейн сразу стало легче. Даже голова стала меньше болеть. Да иехать на заднем сиденье оказалось не так уж и плохо. Она закрыла глаза — и провалилась в сон. Он не был крепким, она то и дело просыпалась, но вокруг ничего не менялось. Они ехали, мотор урчал, Льюис мурлыкал какие-то песни...Единственное, чего она желала в эти моменты — чтобы поездка длилась вечно.

Но мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Проснувшись в очередной раз, она поняла, что машина больше не едет. От блаженной безмятежности не осталось и следа. Она рывком вскинула голову, силясь понять, где они и куда приехали.

— Лежи, детка, — нагнал её голос Льюиса. — И не вздумай пикнуть.

Если «лежи», значит, они ещё не приехали... Короткое двойное кряканье полицейской сирены завершило картину. Их остановил патруль. Джейн часто задышала, облизывая губы. Это её шанс. В конце концов, это же полицейский. У них есть оружие, пистолет, в конце концов, он может скрутить безоружного придурка. Надо просто закричать...

— Добрый вечер, сержант Фуллер. — Голос полицейского был сама доброжелательность. — Догадываетесь, за что я вас остановил?

— Ох, — Джейн слышала, что Льюис улыбается. Так же широко, как в тот момент, когда постучался в её дверь, могла поспорить она. — Простите, сержант. Превысил скорость?

— На десять миль, — луч фонарика скользнул по заднему сиденью, высветив серые тряпки, которые Льюис накидал сверху, и сразу же исчез, оставив её в темноте. Джейн даже не успела пошевелиться. — Ваши права и документы на машину.

— Конечно, шеф, — глухо хлопнул замок бардачка. — Должно быть, я заработался… Сверхурочные смены — это сущий кошмар.

Ей надо закричать.

— Кем вы работаете?

Немедленно.

— Я ветеринар, — улыбка, улыбка, чертова улыбка… Джейн ненавидела ее. — Вот документы на машину.

Но что, если ничего не выйдет?

— И права.

Полицейский один. Если она закричит, он растеряется, и Льюис успеет перерезать ему горло.

— Конечно, — хлопки. Делает вид, что ищет документы в карманах, поняла пленница. — Должно быть, я забыл их на работе… Я такой рассеянный после трех ночных смен…

Тем самым ножом, который после этого засунет ей в пизду.

— Хм, — полицейского, похоже, такое объяснение не устроило. — Выйдите пожалуйста из машины, сэр.

Кричи.

— Но, сержант, я спешу…

Сейчас же!

— Из машины, сэр! — тишину нарушили статические помехи. — База, это детектив Фуллер, патруль номер…

Джейн набрала воздух в грудь, но закричать не успела. Льюис стремительно рванулся вперед, в открытое окно. Джейн даже не услышала звука, с которым он выщелкнул лезвие — но вот предсмертный хрип и бульканье крови в разорванном горле она расслышала очень хорошо.

Потом он открыл дверь и вышел из машины.

— Чертовы копы. Вечно суют свой нос, куда не следует...

Джейн очень ярко представила себе, как он вытирает окровавленное лезвие о рубашку убитого.

Потом он снова сел в машину и посмотрел на нее в зеркало.

— Молодец, Дороти. Приятно удивила.

Он тебя хвалит. За то, что ты не закричала.

Идиотка.

Машина плавно тронулась с места.

В этот раз Джейн не спала. Не могла. Он не блефовал по поводу убийств. Ему ничего не стоит убить человека. Даже полицейского.

Во что же она вляпалась?!

В следующий раз они остановились около магазина — Джейн видела неоновую вывеску в окно.

— Я прикуплю кое-чего для нашего совместного пикника, — Льюис обернулся и посмотрел на нее с переднего сиденья. — Машина будет на сигнализации, так что не делай глупостей.

Ага. Не делай. Разбежался. Когда он закрыл дверь, Джейн досчитала до тридцати, выжидая, пока он уйдет — и приподнялась, выглядывая в окно.

Ничего.

Нет. Не может быть. Джей отказывалась верить своим глазам — но, верит она или нет, ей не изменить реальность.

Вся стоянка была пуста. Ни одной чертовой машины! Ни одного человека!

— Нет, нет, нет! — Джейн ударила спинку водительского сиденья. И снова. И снова. Она пиналась, кричала, пыталась выбить стекло ногами — но ничего не помогало. Она обессилела, чувствуя, как к горлу снова подступает тошнота. Она прикрыла глаза, совсем ненадолго — нужно просто перевести дух...

Стук крышки багажника пробудил её ото сна, в который она успела провалиться. Забросив в него покупки, Льюис обошел машину и распахнул заднюю дверь. На улице было куда светлее, и она испытала облегчение, увидев, что на самом деле у него лицо есть. Глупая мысль, но это её успокоило. Слегка.

— Соскучилась по мне? — в руках он держал полулитровую бутылку. Только увидев ее, Джейн осознала, что ужасно хочет пить.

И, судя по его взгляду, Льюис тоже это знал.

Джейн чуть поерзала, принимая более удобное положение. Облизала пересохшие губы.

— Чего-то нужно? В туалет, может быть? — при упоминании туалета Джейн бросило в жар. Был бы нужен, если бы она не обмочилась ранее...

Усилием воли она выкинула эти мысли из головы. Какая уже разница.

— Пить.

— Что?

— Я хочу пить, — повторила она настолько громко, насколько получилось. А получилось очень тихо.

— Я почти угадал, — Льюис усмехнулся.

Открыв дверь, он рывком усадил её на сиденье. Свернув пробку, он приставил горлышко к её губам. Джейн обхватила горлышко губами и сделала три неровных глотка, после чего Льюис отнял бутылку от её рта.

— Еще, — она облизала сухие губы. Льюис улыбнулся — одними губами. Глаза его оставались неживыми. И перевернул бутылку над дорогой, выливая воду на асфальт.

— Ты будешь пить столько, сколько я позволю. И тогда, когда я позволю. Поняла?

Можно ли тут не понять.

— Кстати, у меня для тебя подарок.

Джейн смотрела на него, не мигая. Под её взглядом Льюис достал из кармана моток скотча и улыбнулся.

— Так будет безопаснее.

В следующий раз они остановились минут через десять после магазина. В этот раз Льюис вышел, не сказав ей ни слова, но точно так же, как прежде, захлопнул дверь.

Джейн, тебе не может везти бесконечно. Давай. Попытайся. Собравшись с силами, она вновь приподнялась на сиденье и выглянула на улицу, ища взглядом людей. С заклеенным ртом нельзя кричать, но колотить руками по стеклу — можно.

Она обежала взглядом парковку. Похоже, что это стоянка напротив жилого дома. Он что, здесь живет? Интересно, зачем...

Мысли оборвались. Ее взгляд споткнулся о Льюиса. Он разговаривал с каким-то мужчиной. Одиноким мужчиной.

Черт, ну почему, почему всё так, почему... Ну почему он снова один?! Почему эти дебилы не могут начать ходить хотя бы вдвоем, а лучше — целой большой компанией из десяти человек?! Вселенная просто издевается над ей! Джейн с силой ударила руками в стекло, от отчаяния, потому что она уже знала, чем это закончится, и знала, что ничего не может сделать.

Мужчина повернул голову на звук. Льюис приобнял его за плечи и вроде бы совсем без силы ударил его в живот. Но мужчина сразу осел на асфальт.

Джейн тупо смотрела, как её похититель укладывает убитого на лавочку.

Почему этого никто не замечает? Он убил двух человек за ночь, неужели нет ни одного свидетеля?! Как он умудряется делать так, что никто его не замечает?

Льюис обшарил карманы убитого, достал ключи от машины. Снял сигнализацию — и какая-то машина приветственно мигнула фарами.

Вот блядь.

Льюис сначала переложил в новую машину пакет с вещами, потом вернулся за ней.

— Спасибо, что отвлекла его внимание, — он улыбнулся. Джейн хотела врезать ему в самый центр этой мерзкой ухмылочки. Она бы врезала, если бы могла. — Мы неплохая команда, а?

Он схватил её за запястья и потащил по асфальту. Джейн даже не пыталась ему помочь, наоборот — она максимально расслабилась. Ей хотелось лечь и заснуть.

Навсегда.

Льюис забросил её в багажник, прикрыв сверху всё той же тряпкой. После чего завел мотор и поехал — в противоположном направлении, обратно к магазину.

Зачем ему это?..

Ах, ну да. Заметает следы. Если кто-то видел, как они проехали в машине в одну сторону — мало кому придет в голову, что он взял другую машину и поехал обратно.

Как же она устала.

Они были в дороге всю ночь. От усталости Джейн то и дело отключалась, и с каждым пробуждением на улице было светлее, чем когда она засыпала. Может быть, хоть сейчас на улице будут люди, которые...

Машина резко куда-то свернула и остановилась.

— Я нашел, — возвестил Льюис, распахивая дверь. — Отличное место.

Джейн не видела в этом месте ничего отличного. Обычная улица обычного города среди обычных деревьев… Льюис распахнул дверь и вытащил её наружу, легонько пиная под колени.

— Давай, шагай. Я не буду тебя тащить.

Хотя ноги онемели от долгого нахождения в одном положении, Джейн послушно пошла. Он крепко держал её за плечо.

Деланая покорность не мешала Джейн разглядывать обстановку. Они остановились у большого дома, одиноко стоящего где-то в отдалении. Из почтового ящика торчала куча корреспонденции: газеты, письма, счета.

Вот оно что. Куча писем — «равно» тому, что хозяев давно нет дома. Умный ублюдок. И место такое уединенное...

Интересно, как он собирается открывать дверь?

Ответ на этот вопрос пришел сам собой. Льюис отпустил её руку и присел перед дверью. Пошарил руками под ковриком, потом под крыльцом — Джейн тупо смотрела на его шею, понимая, что вот прямо сейчас может ударить его, попытаться вырубить…

Такого теленка вырубишь, как же.

Льюис обернулся вокруг себя, раздумывая, потом покрутил набалдашники на декоративной оградке. Один из них с готовностью отвернулся, и оттуда выпал ключ.

Дебилы, подумала Джейн.

Он открыл дверь и втолкнул её внутрь. Джейн споткнулась, но он схватил её за волосы и, не обращая внимания на её мычание, протащил её через весь дом, сквозь пустующие комнаты. Он заглядывал в каждую, пока на нашел спальню — и именно туда он её и втолкнул, швыряя на кровать.

От тряски и удара у Джейн снова закружилась голова. Вскинув голову, стряхивая с лица волосы, она увидела, как Льюис подходит к ней с наручниками.

— Ммм?! Ммммм?!! — она уже ничего не понимала.

— Откуда я их взял?! — Льюис лишь улыбнулся, раскрывая браслеты. — Какая ты невнимательная.

— Ммм!!!

— Ладно, так и быть. Отвечу. В конце концов, между нами не должно быть секретов. Одолжил, — по его лицу пробежала мимическая гримаса — тем страшная, что она ничего не выражала. Она вообще не вязалась с его словами. — У нашего мёртвого друга.

Полицейский, запоздало поняла Джейн. Которого он убил на дороге.

Ей казалось, что это было так давно...

Льюис схватил её руки. Лезвием он распорол кабельную стяжку и сразу же, не давая ей даже возможности вырваться, защелкнул на запястье наручники. Потом дернул, заводя руки за голову, и приковал к металлической раме кровати.

— Вот теперь порядок, — улыбнулся он, сверкая глазами. Одним движением сорвал липкую ленту с её губ. Джейн сразу же сделала глубокий вдох. Льюис улыбнулся. — Подожди меня, мне надо принести вещи и позаботиться о машине.

И он ушел. Просто ушел.

Так не бывает, промелькнула мысль в гудящей голове Джейн. Она бросила взгляд влево, потом вправо. Обычная почтенная спальня. Над кроватью распятие с Иисусом, по стенам висят фотографии, на комоде справа кружевная салфетка и ваза с сухоцветами. Слева — занавешенное окно.

Джейн укусила губу. Надо ли ей кричать? А если он стоит за дверью и ждет, что она будет делать? Она бросила взгляд в едва заметную щель, которую он оставил, уходя — но за дверью не было видно ни силуэта, ни тени. Может быть, они правда ушел. Ушел ли?

Кричи. Какая разница, ушел он или нет, просто кричи...

И он воткнет нож в твою пизду.

Нет уж. Она выберется как-нибудь по-другому… Как-нибудь...

Она поёрзала на кровати. После узкой кабельной стяжки наручники показались буквально манной небесной: они не пережимали вены и запястья не сводило от боли. Джейн резко подергала их, проверяя на прочность, но кроме громкого, бьющего по ушам звона, не получила ничего.

В тишине комнаты, наедине с собой, Джейн постепенно стал захватывать страх. Сердце громко колотилось в груди, по рукам полз озноб. Для чего он мог привезти её сюда, в заброшенный дом?... Только с одной-единственной целью.

Господи, ну какая она дебилка! Столько возможностей нарваться на ублюдков — вечерние прогулки, сомнительные знакомства, корпоративы, а её похитили из собственного дома! И она сама открыла дверь! Дура, идиотка!!!

Джейн дернулась и забилась на кровати изо всех сил. В ушах шумело, половину лица она вовсе не чувствовала. В голове на повторе звучали слова Льюиса — ублюдка! — о том, что он воткнет ей во влагалище нож.

— Нет! — то ли всхлипнула, то ли крикнула она, выгибаясь на кровати изо всех сил, силясь вырваться из металлических оков. Но она лишь растревожила раненые руки — опять, — но к успеху не приблизилась. — Нет, нет, нет, нет! Нет!

Нужно вырваться, нужно освободиться... Пока он не пришел, она должна...

— Тебе настолько не терпится? — голос Льюиса оглушил ее. Она замерла, обессиленно рухнув в середину продавленного матраса.

Его лицо было мрачным, злым. Что-то случилось, поняла Джейн. Он чем-то недоволен...

Льюис прошел по комнате перед её кроватью. Зыркнул на нее.

— Соседи... Я же говорил, как я ненавижу соседей?

Соседей? При чем тут они?

Good morning to you, Джейн! Он уходил за вещами, но вернулся он без них! Значит, он кого-то встретил по пути, и не смог незаметно достать из багажника свои припасы! Его спугнули соседи, здесь есть соседи, а если есть соседи, они могут...

Взгляд Льюиса обрубил её мысли ударом топора. Он смотрел на нее, криво улыбаясь, и Джейн готова была поклясться перед присягой, что он прочёл её мысли по её лицу.

И они ему не понравились.

В руках он держал свой нож, небрежно поигрывая им. При его виде Джейн заледенела.

«Я воткну его тебе в пизду».

Должно быть, лицо у нее заметно вытянулось — мрачная злоба из взгляда Льюиса ушла, заменившись уже привычным издевательским выражением.

— Так-то лучше, — вновь усмехнулся он, складывая нож и засовывая его в карман... Наклонившись, он схватил её ноги и дернул на себя, нависая над ней сверху. — Я думаю, здешняя атмосфера куда более располагает...

Он не договорил, и Джейн едва удержалась, чтобы не завизжать. К чему?! К чему, блядь, располагает?!!

Льюис чуть отстранился. Пощёлкал пальцами, будто силясь что-то вспомнить, и улыбнулся.

— Черт. Вечно эти соседи невовремя. Теперь мне придется импровизировать.

Он хлопнул её по бедру и поднялся на ноги.

— Подожди меня немного.

И снова куда-то ушел.

Куда он, сука, пошел? Джейн сжала и разжала пальцы, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Скрипели половицы. Хлопали дверцы шкафов. Он что-то искал...

Она нервно облизала губы. Давай, держись. Не нюнься, Джейн. Ты сильная. Что бы он не притащил, это не может быть хуже, чем нож...

Но когда он вернулся, Джейн инстинктивно замерла, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. Но почти сразу от сердца отлегло. Не нож, цепная пила или какой-нибудь топор. Всего лишь бутылка водки. Уже не польская, другая, с красно-белой этикеткой. Он небрежно скрутил пробку и сделал глоток — а затем подошел к кровати и прижал её голову за лоб к подушке.

Второй рукой он открыл ей рот, вливая в горло жгучую жидкость. Джейн забилась, пытаясь пнуть его в живот — или куда там получится, но он был сильнее и стоял так, что она едва могла его достать. Водка потекла в желудок, стало горячо, её затошнило. Она забила ногами по кровати, но Льюис лишь усмехнулся.

— Нравится? Я слышал, «Столичная» — хорошая водка. Не знаю, не с чем сравнивать.

Он отошел на шаг и щедро полил её лицо и наволочку подушки, расплескивая жидкость вокруг. Джейн едва успела зажмуриться — капли попали ей прямо на веки.

— Ну что? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — он улыбнулся. Он улыбнулся ей, будто они были парой, а это была их невинная игра.

Он же безумен.

Джейн хотела закричать, плюнуть ему в лицо, сделать что-нибудь — но в голове уже шумел шторм. Водка на голодный желудок. Опять. Она тряхнула головой и попыталась отвернуться, но он насильно повернул её голову за волосы и несколько раз дернул.

— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой говорю! — он сжал пальцы, натягивая пряди. Джейн резко выдохнула от боли, но терпела. Она не доставит ему такого удовольствия.

Лицо Льюиса исказила кривая гримаса.

— Нет, знаешь... Так у нас дело не пойдет. Ты слишком напряжена. Мне это не нравится. Тебя нужно как следует расслабить!

С этими словами он схватил её ноги и рывком дернул вниз, выпрямляя их, а вторым рывком попытался сорвать с нее брюки.

Ублюдок!

Джейн вскрикнула и попыталась его пнуть, но Льюис легко перехватил её ногу и прижал обратно к матрасу. Дернул штанины ещё раз, и, не добившись успеха, выхватил нож и выщелкнул лезвие. Джейн завизжала — угроза в один миг стала реальностью.

— А ну заткнись! — он не поленился приподняться и врезать ей в скулу. От боли и неожиданности рик прервался — всего на миг, потом Джейн снова завопила. — Вот же тварь!

Он поднялся, огромный и стремительный, будто дикий медведь. Прошел по комнате к валявшейся на полу куртке, выхватил из кармана скотч и одним движением заклеил ей рот, обрезав клейкую ленту своим ножом.

— Так будет потише, — прокомментировал он будто бы сам себе, закрывая нож прямо об стену, но Джейн все равно услышала.

Она продолжала вопить сквозь скотч, мыча и дергаясь, но эти жалкие звуки уже не имели такого действия, как прежде. Льюис, не обращая внимания на её сопротивление, срезал пуговицу с её брюк и с третьего раза наконец сдернул их. Вместе с ними он сорвал и нижнее белье — до середины бедер.

— Другое дело, — усмехнулся он, облизывая губы.

— МММММ! — замычала Джейн в панике, но он ее, похоже, даже не слышал. Лезвие ножа игриво скользнуло по её ноге снизу вверх, а потом он нажал сильнее и прочертил на бедре кровавую полосу. Это было не столько больно, сколько страшно. Голос Джейн вновь сорвался в дикий вопль, она дернулась в сторону, но Льюис силой удержал её ноги на месте.

— Твоя киска довольно лохматая для приличной девушки, — прокомментировал он открывшийся ему вид. Он схватил пальцами курчавые волосы на её лобке и с силой дернул, вырывая пучок.

— Мм! — она бы кричала изо всех сил, если бы могла. Она бы вырвала ему сердце, если бы могла. Она бы опрокинула небо, если бы могла. Виски ломило, в глазах то и дело темнело — бешено колотящееся сердце давало себе знать. — Ммм мм м!!!

Льюис поднес пучок волос к своему носу и понюхал. Улыбнулся, глядя ей прямо в глаза. В его темных зрачках, казалось, что-то двигалось.

— Мне нравится, — заключил он.

И резким движением разрезал трусы, отбрасывая их точно так же, как брюки.

— Просто расслабься, — посоветовал он ей доверительно, будто бы она была на приеме у врача. — Иначе тебе может быть больно. Хотя...

Он задумался на миг, а затем без замаха врезал ей кулаком под дых. Джейн резко выдохнула через нос и закашлялась, конвульсивно сотрясаясь на матрасе...

— Не расслабляйся, — шепнул он в полной тишине. — Так будет даже лучше.

Загремела пуговица его джинс — армейская, крупная, с оттиснутым в центре орлом — а потом он раздвинул её ноги и сунул в нее свой член... Джейн закричала, чувствуя, как её разрывает — она была слишком напряжена, и какой бы размер у него не был, её влагалище не могло его принять. Она принялась пинаться, толкаясь коленями и силясь оттолкнуть его — но он лишь усилил давление, без единого слова врываясь в неё. Джейн закричала — замычала — изо всех сил. Виски ломило болью, желудок взбунтовался, норовя выбросить содержимое наружу. Боль была просто невыносимая, даже когда она трахалась со своим первым парнем на заднем сиденье его машины ей не было так больно. И она ничего не могла сделать. Ничего. Только кричать и биться на этой проклятой кровати...

Иисус со стены равнодушно смотрел, как Льюис толкается внутри неё. Сквозь боль Джейн осознала, что его, ничуть не смущает отсутствие смазки, теснота и её крики — он двигался ритмично и ровно, с каждым толчком раздвигая стенки все больше и больше.

Он двигался внутри, Джейн ощущала его каждой своей клеточкой — но могла лишь обхватить его ногами, будто в приступе страсти.

Страсти, блядь!!!

Джейн беспомощно визжала и кричала, наручники звенели, скрипел матрас, каркас кровати ритмично бился об стену с каждым его движением — он погружался в нее целиком, не издавая ни единого звука. Джейн чудилось, что у нее там уже настоящая дыра, что все в крови, а он продолжал толкаться в нее все быстрее и быстрее.

— Ммм! Ммм! — беспомощно кричала она, дергаясь и извиваясь на кровати — будто бы это имело смысл. Своими движениями она лишь распаляла его, огромное тело двигалось вперед и назад, все быстрее и быстрее — член терся внутри нее, причиняя жуткую боль.

Кончил он с коротким беззвучным выдохом, и тогда внутри нее наконец стало скользко и липко — и он легко выскользнул из неё. Облизал губы, удовлетворенно выдохнул, закусывая губу, и усмехнулся ей.

— Вот так-то лучше. Теперь между нами не будет недопонимания. Согласна, детка?

Он потянулся и сорвал с её губ скотч. Джейн только этого и ждала — обретя способность кричать, она закричала во всю силу своих легких.

Льюис врезал ей, прерывая крик, и сразу же сунул ей в рот горло бутылки, наполняя её водкой. Захлебываясь и кашляя, Джейн сделала несколько невольных глотков — а потом он снова заклеил ей рот.

— Раз уж ты никак не научишься себя вести, придется принять меры. Наслаждайся аперитивом, крошка, — подмигнул он и, поднявшись с кровати, снова куда-то пропал.

Джейн чувствовала бедрами, как под ней растекается что-то мокрое, и замычала — закричала — от брезгливого отвращения. Задрыгала ногами изо всех сил, забилась на кровати, как пойманная рыба, силясь вытолкнуть из себя ненавистную сперму — но ничего не получалось. Джейн даже умудрилась даже перевернуться набок, да так и замерла — на случай, если её стошнит. В голове шумело, реальность расплывалась — всё, что она чувствовала, это тянущую боль внизу живота. Страха уже не было. Страх возможен, когда есть что терять, а она уже всё потеряла. Было только отчаяние.

Она смутно помнила, как только что боялась, как старалась бороться, знала, что должна бояться сейчас, но это уже было неважно... Куда важнее не блевануть прямо на ковер.

В коридоре что-то загремело. Джейн дернулась от страха — вдруг он вернется — но дверь не открылась. Со стоном она перекатилась обратно на спину. Снова дернула руки — те снова не поддались. Хуже того, оцарапанные запястья опухли и теперь даже наручники сидели на них впритык.

Она смотрела в потолок полными слез глазами. За что ей это... Она просто шла домой, надеясь принять ванну и отправить отчет Бекки...

Бекки!

Ее глаза распахнулись шире. Только что ей было незачем жить — и в одну секунду к ней вернулся смысл.

Она так и не отправила отчет до полуночи. Она хорошо знала Бекки, та начинала трезвонить каждый раз, когда что-то шло не по плану, она могла устроить разнос за пропущенную запятую. И когда она не получила обещанный отчет, она точно начала бы названивать ей, а так как она не взяла трубку, то наверняка приехала к ней домой лично — а узнав, что она пропала, наверняка подняла на уши всю полицию штата! Несмотря на растянутое влагалище и чувство глубокого опустошения, она ощутила громадное облегчение и неожиданную, полубезумную радость. Ее ищут. Ищут, и рано или поздно её найдут. В современном мире ничего нельзя скрыть от посторонних глаз: камеры, устройства слежения, GPS и что там еще. А уж с таким количеством трупов!... Вот-вот нагрянет полиция. Надо всего лишь подождать... Самую малость...

Дверь снова распахнулась, и Джейн вздрогнула, напрягаясь всем телом. Льюис выглядел довольным и веселым. В одной руке у него была почему-то сковорода, а в другой — консервный нож.

— Уже соскучилась? — он вновь улыбнулся и поставил сковороду на тумбочку. Прямо на кружевную салфетку. Сразу же запахло паленым. — Я вернулся.

Джейн молча следила за ним глазами. Она не собиралась поддерживать разговор.

Надо просто потерпеть.

Теперь-то уж что.

Льюис смотрел на нее. Улыбаясь.

— Знаешь, какая у меня суперспособность? Я не боюсь боли.

Джейн хранила молчание. Льюис облизал губы и вновь растянул их в улыбке. И без лишних слов достал что-то со дна сковороды и прижал к обнаженной руке Джейн.

Боль была адской. Джейн завопила изо всех сил, невзирая на кляп, а Льюис засмеялся. Запахло паленой плотью.

— А у тебя такой суперсилы нет... Ну, это не твоя вина. Я не встречал ни одной.

С этими словами он вновь прижал металлический предмет к её руке, уже выше. От боли в глазах Джейн потемнело.

Льюис что-то говорил, но слух вернулся не сразу.

— ...тебя ранить. Поэтому я принес вот эту штуку, — он продемонстрировал консервный нож. Джейн тупо посмотрела на него. — Черт побери, я не думал, что их до сих пор выпускают, если честно. Мне казалось, их давно уже заменили безопасными открывашками.

Он улыбнулся. Джейн тяжело дышала носом, понимая, что кляп ей не сорвать.

— Но мне же лучше.

С этими словами он вонзил нож прямо ей в бедро. Джейн закричала снова.

— Знаешь, чем он мне нравится? — Льюис усмехнулся, наклоняясь над ней. — Его лезвие слишком короткое. Оно не достанет до бедренной артерии, и ты не истечешь кровью. Безопасность — превыше всего.

И он вонзил нож в другую её ногу.

Глухой крик Джейн отразился от стен и затих.


	4. Психоз

Долго ли это длилось?

Вечность.

Имел ли какой-то смысл факт того, что её должны искать?

Джейн бы рассмеялась, если бы так не болели разбитые губы.

Реального мира не существует.

Перед ней плясал белый потолок. В конце концов, на что ей ещё было смотреть? Ровная поверхность то шла волнами, то начинала рябить, будто кто-то натягивал ткань. Иногда она видела ползущих по нему насекомых.

Да её никогда не найдут. Сдохнет здесь, как и все остальные.

Когда в очередной раз Льюис отошел на кухню, за новой порцией своих обжигающих штуковин, Джейн полупьяно потянула руки на себя. Зазвенели наручники, скользя по металлическому пруту каркаса. Руки болели так сильно, что уже не болели. Скосив глаза, Джейн могла разглядеть зловещие бордовые бугры на белой коже. Ну то есть как — на белой. Из груди рванулось хихиканье. У нее на всем теле не осталось и клочка белой кожи.

Она в жизни столько не обжигалась, сколько за один этот день. Ожоги зловеще пузырились, а кое-где прорвались, истекая кровавой жидкостью.

Она до сих пор не знала, чем он её жёг. Да и какая разница. На её теле не осталось ни одного живого места — там, где не было ожогов, были раны, а где не было ран, запеклась плотная корка крови.

Она поерзала ногами по кровати, собирая скользкую от крови и спермы простыню в грязный комок. Сколько раз он её трахнул? Джейн закусила губу, вонзая зубы в плоть изо всех сил. Она хотела вспомнить, но мозг отказывался думать. Он вылил в нее бутылку водки, оглушил ударами по голове — она дважды теряла сознание.

Сосредоточившись, она все же сосчитала. Четыре раза. Или шесть. Что-то такое. На четвертый раз ей уже не было больно — в самом деле, мышцы влагалища тоже не железные. Он раз за разом кончал в нее, и раз за разом беззвучно. Джейн усмехнулась разбитыми губами, вновь запрокидывая голову — сильно, очень сильно, до хруста в шее и боли в затылке. Спасибо хоть за это. Его вожделенные хрипы и стоны она бы не перенесла. Джейн даже научилась определять момент его разрядки. Момент, когда он спускал прямо в неё... Он замирал всем телом, приподнимаясь над ней, а потом его мышцы судорожно сокращались, а на виске билась голубоватая вена. А потом он отрывисто выдыхал через нос и скатывался с нее — чтобы уйти за новой порцией раскаленных железных хреновин.

После третьего раза он с ней заговорил. Нет, не так. Он говорил с ней всегда. Ему нравилось задавать вопросы. Давно ли она была с мужчиной? Как часто занимается сексом? Много ли у нее было любовников? Когда потеряла девственность?

— Кому ты расскажешь о своем опыте, Дороти, если я тебя отпущу?

Джейн с трудом сфокусировала на нем взгляд. Левый глаз, распухший от удара, видел только кроваво-красные круги.

Улыбнувшись её молчанию, Льюис убрал растрепанные волосы с её лица. Провел рукой по порезу на щеке. Джейн только прикрыла глаза. Она ничего не ощутила. Ни прикосновения, ни боли.

— Ты же расскажешь? Лучшей подруге? Полицейскому, может? Или папочке? — он наклонился к ней ближе, Джейн ощутила это всей кожей — и, открыв глаза, убедилась в этом. Его лицо было прямо перед ней.

Но Джейн видела только его нос. Огромный длинный нос размером с Эверест нависал над ней, как гробовая плита. Где-то жужжала муха.

— Эй, Дороти. Ты меня слышишь? — по дереву глухо стукнуло стекло, по разбитым губам заструился спирт. — Приходи в себя, давай. У нас же диалог.

Джейн дернулась, вяло уворачиваясь от горлышка бутылки. Он снова наклонился над ней, разглядывая её лицо. Его ноздри чуть двигались. Он улыбнулся. Джейн чуть улыбнулась в ответ, насколько позволяли разбитые губы. И рванулась вперед, с силой вцепляясь зубами в мясистый кончик носа.

Он заорал и двинул ей кулаком в скулу. Зазвенела цепь наручников, её швырнуло на кровать. Она сплюнула белый окровавленный осколок зуба на смятую простынь. В конце концов, это того стоило.

— Сука! Блядская ебучая сука! — орал он, пока разглядывал свой нос, прильнув к большому трюмо с тремя зеркалами. Похоже, здешние хозяева были знатными ретроградами. — Ты меня нос оттяпала! Вот же мразь бешеная!

По лицу разливалась боль, в груди что-то нехорошо хрипело — ей бы не двигаться, но как же это было смешно! Джейн просто не смогла удержаться, беззвучно булькая смехом в горле. Смех быстро перешел в кашель, и она, содрогаясь от спазмов, вынужденно перекатилась набок и сплюнула тягучий кровавый сгусток.

Он резко развернул её за плечо, наручники загромыхали по перекладине — и к её горлу прижалось острое лезвие. Джейн с трудом сглотнула — весь рот и горло обметала тягучая, смешанная с кровью и слизью слюна.

— Я тебе сейчас проделаю новый рот, — прошипел он. Его нос, рот и подбородок были измазаны красной кровью, и Джейн закрыла глаза, изо всех сил закатывая их как можно дальше. Боль приглушила желание засмеяться. — Смотри на меня, тварь! Смотри!

Он надавил сильнее. Ну давай, подумала Джейн. Убей уже меня, ради всего святого.

— Давай, — из её горла вырвался хрип, в котором нельзя было разобрать слов.

— Что? Что ты сказала? — он учился на ошибках быстро, и наклоняться ниже не стал.

— Да...вай, — в два слога, разделенных глубоким вдохом, сказала Джейн.

Льюис улыбнулся. Снова. Если ад есть в самом деле, то эта улыбка должна там находиться. Приятная, широкая улыбка при неподвижных, полных безумия глазах.

— Нет. Нет-нет. Я тебя понял, — нож исчез из его руки. — Это твой план. Хочешь меня переиграть, сука, да? Нет. Я тебе этого не позволю. Ты сдохнешь тогда, когда я разрешу тебе. И не раньше.

И он с силой врезал ей в живот.

Вспомнив об этом, Джейн сморщила разбитый нос. Интересно... У нее почки уже отбиты или нет?

Да в самом деле, Дороти, какая разница?

Она вновь дернула руками, выкручивая запястья. Они уже давно посинели, а может быть даже почернели, ей плохо видно, но — какая разница?

Её ушей достиг какой-то звук. Несмотря на боль, на пелену, плывущую перед глазами, она вскинула голову, прислушиваясь.

Какой-то знакомый звук. Знакомый звук... Она слышала его прежде...

Вспомни, Дороти. Давай.

Это же дверь.

Он вышел из дома. Это хлопнула входная дверь.

Он вышел из дома.

Он вышел...

Она осмысляла этот факт полных пять секунд.

Он вышел. Оставил её здесь. И оставил свои вещи — значит, он вернется. Он что-то забыл. А может, кто-то пришел.

Закричать?

Нет, опровергла сама себя Джейн.

Кричать бессмысленно, разве ты ещё не поняла?

Бежать?

Быстрый взгляд метнулся к изголовью кровати. Металлический каркас, толстые железные прутья, вставленные один в другой. Вокруг одного из них обмотана цепь наручников.

В сознании блеснуло воспоминание.

Составной каркас. У нее в скаутском лагере были такие. Вожатые каждый раз орали, когда кто-то выламывал прутья из изголовья.

Давай, Дороти. Ты могла сломать каркас в детстве, а тут ты целый день билась на кровати — что, силёнки кончились?

Руки онемели несколько часов назад, но мозг не забыл, как ими пользоваться. Мучительно медленно она распрямила опухшие пальцы и обхватила металлическую цепь наручников.

Помоги ей Боже.

Она набрала полную грудь воздуха, чувствуя, как хрустят её ребра — и поняла, что с самого утра боялась сделать глубокий вдох. В ушах зашумела разгоняющаяся кровь.

Давай, Дороти. Ты же сильная девочка.

Она напрягла руки, чувствуя, как вяло отзываются мышцы. Один, два, три. Кровь достигла затекших плеч, возвращая боль и чувствительность.

Давай, детка.

Она выгнулась на кровати, упираясь гудящим затылком в окровавленную подушку, и с силой дернула руки на себя. Металлическая цепь загремела по металлическому каркасу. Очень громко. Если бы он был в доме, он бы услышал.

Хорошо, что он ушел.

Давай, детка.

Второй рывок дался проще — раскатывающаяся по рукам боль возвращала им чувствительность, жизнь. Мышцы сразу же стали болеть, но Джейн запретила — поболеть можно и потом.

Давай, детка.

Третий рывок выбил у нее из легких весь воздух, и она вынуждена была остановиться, судорожно и часто дыша.

Нет. Отдохнуть можно и потом.

Вобрав в грудь новую порцию воздуха, Джейн задержала дыхание и начала считать рывки.

Раз, два, три.

Выдох. Вдох.

Раз, два, три.

Выдох. Вдох. Голова кружилась, в глазах плясали темные мушки. Всё — потом.

Раз, два, тр...

Металлический прут сорвался с креплений и с силой врезал ей по затылку, так что боль в голове удвоилась. Но Джейн про нее сразу же забыла.

Подобрав ноги, она перекатилась на кровати и тупо посмотрела на свои руки. Они все были в крови, царапинах и синяках, почернели от кровоизлияний. Браслеты так глубоко врезались в распухшие запястья, что рывки содрали с левого запястья кусок кожи — и Джейн даже не ощутила этого. Кровь лилась прямо на пол.

Потом.

Она сжала и разжала пальцы. Она уже тысячу лет не видела собственных рук. Боже...

Боже, Боже, Боже! Ей удалось! Удалось!

Несмотря на боль в пальцах, запястьях, руках, Джейн схватила окровавленными онемевшими пальцами железный прут и рывком сбросила ноги с кровати. В голове царила пустота и ясность, в такт пульсу в голове бились мысли.

Он ушел. Сейчас придет.

Давай, детка.

Пальцы сжали металлический прут.

Один удар. Всего один. У неё хватит на это сил.

В такт мыслям вздымалась её грудь в попытках ухватить весь воздух из комнаты. Она живая, черт побери. Живая! Она облизала губы и не ощутила собственного языка — на губах запеклась кровь. Она повернула голову к двери. Сейчас он зайдет. На ватных ногах она сделала шаг к двери — и упала, больно ударившись об пол.

Нет!

Тяжело дыша, она приподнялась на локте, упирая сцепленные наручниками ладони в пол, и рывком оттолкнулась от него. Ее вело, пришлось опереться на кровать. Прут в руках мешался, но она не могла его отпустить. Если она разожмет пальцы, он исчезнет. Всё в этом проклятом доме играет ему на руку.

Полным ненависти взглядом она посмотрела на дверь.

Он сейчас придет, так что возьми себя в руки, сука, и вставай! Никто тебе не поможет!

Весь мир был всего лишь одним заброшенным домом на окраине города, и они были здесь одни.

Она оперлась на колено, потом кое-как встала. Колени дрожали. Ей пришлось опереться на прут, как на клюку — и она сделала неверный шаг вперед, к двери. И затаилась, прислоняясь плечом к стене.

Она не услышала, как он вернулся в дом. Может быть, он пришел, когда она упала. Или когда пыталась подняться.

Но она слышала его шаги — уже внутри дома.

А ты уверена, что он не играет с тобой, Дороти?

Ты уверена, что он не хлопнул входной дверью специально — чтобы ты подумала, будто он ушел? А он на самом деле всё это время стоял и ждал за дверью?

И смеялся над тобой.

Сделав полшага к двери, она замерла, сжимая в руках прут. Помотала гудящей головой.

Нет. Этого не может быть. Он не мог так сделать! Он выходил из дома! Он выходил!

Ты уверена, Дороти?

Половицы под шагами этого борова предательски скрипели. Боже, благослови физику. Она сжала пальцы ещё крепче, хотя и так не ощущала их. Это казалось чем-то важным — прикипеть к железному пруту, слиться с ним, ведь только он доказывал, что она ещё жива. Эти распухшие пальцы на черной железке доказывали, что она жива. Жива. И будет.

Давай, Дороти. Давай.

Руки ходили ходуном, а время будто замерло. Вот его шаги скрипят за порогом — будто вечность назад, но дверь почему-то всё никак не открывалась.

Ты уверена, Дороти?

Джейн была уверена.

Она ждала, чувствуя, как в голове носятся мысли, носятся, носятся по кругу — одни и те же, но так стремительно быстро, что кажется, будто открывающуюся дверь толкает улитка. По глазам резанул яркий белый свет, распахнувшийся навстречу, как голодная пасть — и Джейн изо всех сил ударила по вошедшему человеку прутом. Изо всех сил, раз, другой, третий, десятый — дверь, приняв на себя удар, разлетелась в щепки, как и косяк двери, как часть стены, как кровь…

Джейн остановилась на середине взмаха и в тот же момент железный прут перевесил и выпал из её обессилевшей руки, звонко ударившись об пол. Её тоже повело, но она удержалась. Перед ней, под ногами, лежало длинное мужское тело. Его перекошенное, разбитое лицо пересекала кровавая полоса.

— Вот как, — отметила Джейн, удивляясь — почему же он лежит?... Села на корточки перед ним, игнорируя острую боль, прострелившую колено. Деловито она совала пальцы в узкие карманы — один, второй, пятый, но нет, пусто. Нет ключа…

Она поднялась на ноги.

Думай. Думай.

Куда бы я положила ключ?

Джейн закрыла глаза и коротко засмеялась. Боже, это же так просто. Он оставил его на тумбочке, она помнила, как он положил ключ на тумбочку. Ему нравится иметь всё перед глазами.

Нужно торопиться, он может очнуться в любую минуту, билась пойманной рыбой мысль в её голове, но Джейн знала — нет. Он не очнется, пока она не закует его в наручники. Только она решает, когда он очнется. Это другой мир, и он работает по другим правилам. Сильный подчиняет, слабый подчиняется. А сильный теперь — она.

Онемевшие пальцы с трудом провернули ключ. Готово, наручники тонко лязгнули, открываясь, и Джейн сбросила их с запястий. Теперь передвинуть тело… С этим она справится. Непрошеной гостьей промелькнула мысль, как в школе она хотела быть миниатюрной, стесняясь своего роста.

Ее взгляд скользнул по висевшему на стене распятию с Иисусом.

Боже, спасибо, что ты оставил мне моё тело, оно так помогает мне сейчас.

От Льюиса воняло потом и водкой, но Джейн даже не поморщилась. Обхватив его под мышки, она перетащила его к кровати, ужом забравшись на продавленный матрас. Одна рука, вторая, щелчок — теперь он надежно пристегнут к металлическому каркасу.

— Эти кровати раньше стояли в скаутских лагерях, — прокомментировала Джейн, разом повеселев. Ключ от наручников она положила на то же место, где он и был — на середину прикроватной тумбочки. — Эта чертова перекладина всегда выламывалась, каждый ребенок знает — держаться надо за раму. Если бы ты ездил в лагеря, ты бы знал об этом.

Льюис все ещё не пришел в себя, но это уже было неважно. Она могла отдохнуть. Она выиграла схватку со смертью. Она победила…

Джейн несмело улыбнулась и вытерла окровавленные губы ладонью, едва поморщившись от боли. Ощупала пальцами лицо.

Лицо! Сердце пропустило удар и забилось быстрее.

Зеркало.

Поднявшись, она, едва переставляя ноги, подошла к старомодному трюмо. Совсем как Льюис, прильнула к стеклу, разглядывая свое лицо. Кривые порезы, рассекающие кожу, кровь, кровь на лице, на волосах, на губах, на шее, груди, одежде — везде. Засохшая, свежая, размазанная, и синяки, кругом синяки.

— Я же останусь уродиной, — жалобно сказала Джейн, касаясь пальцами стекла. — Ублюдок, ты меня изуродовал!

Он тебя изувечил, Дороти.

Джейн огляделась на дверь. Воровато выглянула в коридор.

Они одни. Никто не знает, где. Взгляд Джейн упал на подставку у зеркала, где лежал консервный нож.

«Ножниц нет, но я нашел кое-что получше».

— Жаль, у меня нет твоего ножа... — Джейн взяла консервный нож в руки, вращая в пальцах скользкую рукоятку. Тысячи прикосновений отполировали дерево, сделав его гладким, темным и блестящим. — Но я, кажется, нашла кое-что получше.

Помнишь, как он резал тебя? Кожу. Мясо.

Она повернула консервный нож острым концом к себе и задумчиво провела кромкой между грудей, по коже. Боль волной прокатилась по коже следом за лезвием. Царапина налилась жизнью, пульсируя в такт биения сердца.

— Мне никогда не хватало смелости надавить посильнее, — пожаловалась Джейн Льюису. — Я боюсь боли. И острые предметы пугают. Каждый раз думаю — а вдруг я не смогу остановиться?... А с консервным ножом ты хорошо придумал.

Джейн повертела её в руках. Подняла глаза, глядя на тело в отражении зеркала.

— Нас ведь не найдут. Никого нет. Никто не знает. — Джейн улыбнулась, потом хихикнула. — Мы совершенно одни.

Оттолкнувшись, она поднялась на ноги и подошла к кровати. Ее все ещё трясло, но теперь уже от радости. Она постепенно понимала — она свободна. Она выиграла.

— Ублюдок.

Он лежал без сознания. Джейн укусила нижнюю губу. Гудящая голова отказывалась формулировать мысли.

— Мужчина.

Он опять не отреагировал. Джейн тряхнула головой, опираясь на кровать, чтобы не упасть от внезапного головокружения.

— Ненавижу!

Он не двигался, но даже в бессознательном состоянии Джейн угадывала в уголках его губ издевательскую улыбочку. Она оскалилась.

— Я столько раз слышала: не гуляй по ночам. Не носи юбки. Не пей в незнакомых местах. И я не гуляла, не носила и не пила. Только какая блядская разница, если ты... Ты просто пришел ко мне домой!

Он коротко выдохнула через нос. Сглотнула — горло отказалось проглатывать густой комок, так что пришлось его сплюнуть.

— Вы думаете, что вы сильные… Да, вы сильные, — согласилась она, прокручивая в пальцах консервный нож. — Сильные ублюдки... Как же я вас ненавижу. С самого детства я только и вижу ваши наглые сальные рожи…

— О, несчастное детство. Бедняжка.

От низкого мужского голоса все тело Джейн пронизал ток ужаса, который сразу же отступил — он прикован. Прочно. Он ничего не сделает.

Льюис смотрел на нее. Спокойно.

Может быть, ты просто играешь роль в его игре?

Может быть, он это спланировал?

Да, Дороти?

Джейн с силой воткнула нож себе в ладонь. Боль отрезвила ее.

Нет. Это не его игра. Это её игра. А он прикован к кровати.

Льюис с интересом проследил за её руками. Лениво улыбнулся.

— Наверное, так обидно понимать, что ты всего лишь женщина. А я — мужчина. Мужчины просто берут женщин и делают с ними, что хотят.

В висках Джейн запульсировала боль.

— Скажи, тебя насиловали в детстве? Не зря же ты ненавидишь мужчин. Отец? Старший брат? Не нужно врать. Я бы не выбрал тебя, будь это не так. Я чую жертв.

Джейн чуть затряслась, а потом мелко-мелко засмеялась.

— Ты думаешь, ты все понял? — она улыбалась, но по лицу почему-то потекли слезы. Жертв! Ха! Джейн ощутила их, только когда они капнули ей на руки. А вот Льюис заметил сразу, и его глаза сощурились, как у хищника, почуявшего добычу. — Это не имеет значения. Смысл в том, что я победила тебя. Безо всякой форы, без помощи. Я тебя сделала. Какой же ты после этого мужчина?

Джейн сжала консервный нож в руке и с трудом поднялась на ноги, склоняясь над ним, глядя ему прямо в лицо.

— И я сделаю с тобой все то, что ты делал со мной.

— Брось. Избавь меня от этих угроз. Я... А-а!

Льюис изогнулся, дернувшись от боли, когда Джейн не глядя вонзила короткое острое лезвие ему в бедро.

— Хорошо, что это не нож. Я могу не бояться достать до бедренной артерии, и ты не умрешь от потери крови, — Джейн снова трясло, но её ум был на удивление ясен. Она выпрямилась. — Нет, Льюис. Ты сам дал мне в руки и оружие, и способ, и средства. Это… Карма.

Он следил за ней. Джейн сощурила глаза, пытаясь разгадать его взгляд.

Она что-то упустила.

Она успела уловить начало движения и бросить взгляд — когда он изо всех сил ударил её в лицо обеими ногами. Перед глазами вспыхнула чернота, от удара она отлетела к стене, врезавшись в трюмо и разбив зеркало, после чего скатилась на пол.

Почему-то она не потеряла сознание, хотя по всему лицу разлилась боль, и в голове, казалось, гудел настоящий набат.

— Значит, так? — прошипела она, тряся головой. Боль помогала прийти в себя. Кое-как, опираясь на трюмо, она поднялась на ноги. — Хорошо. Хорошо!

Звуки были какими-то неправильными. Она с силой выдохнула через нос и ощутила боль. Похоже, у нее сломан нос, во всяком случае, она слышала, что странно гнусавит. Но это могло подождать.

Весь мир мог подождать.

Глядя на Льюиса со своего безопасного расстояния, она задумалась над новой задачей.

— Он ведь будет пинаться… — шепотом сказала она себе, оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь. Надо его привязать…

Веревки. Джейн вспомнила — он брал с собой веревки. Купил их ночью в хозяйственном магазине. Целую кучу вещей — веревки, скотч, брезент, паяльник… Целую кучу вещей.

И оставил их в багажнике.

Ну конечно! Так вот зачем он выходил из дома!

Джейн улыбнулась. Придерживаясь за стену, она вышла из комнаты — все равно Льюис не мог освободиться. Наручники держали и не таких.

Всё так и вышло. Пакет с покупками стоял у двери — судя по виду, набит битком. Джейн попыталась его поднять, но не смогла даже оторвать от земли.

Вот же гадство!

Думай. Ты не можешь его поднять. Но ведь его можно и не поднимать.

Точно.

Джейн крепко схватилась за ручки и по полу дотащила пакет до комнаты. Это оказалось непросто, при каждом шаге её покачивало — похоже, сотрясение она все-таки заработала.

Было бы странно, если бы нет.

— Ты хочешь убить меня, м? — достиг её ушей голос садиста. — Куда же ты ушла?

— Нет, брат, это слишком легко, — прошептала она себе под нос, доставая из пакета длинную веревку. Отрезать её было нечем, но это было неважно. Главное теперь — привязать этого теленка к кровати и не получить по лицу ещё раз.

Сжимая веревку в руках, Джейн нависла над кроватью, глядя на полусъехавшее на пол тело.

— Что? — он улыбнулся. Ему было смешно. — Страшно, верно?

В его лицо ударил луч солнца, заглянувший в окно, высветив каждую рану. А Джейн наконец разглядела его глаза. Желто-карие.

Джейн ничего не ответила, глядя в них. Нет, сквозь них. Страшно? Ей? Да ни на йоту. Она ничего не чувствовала. Ничего не думала. Просто смотрела.

И слушала.

— Раз уж наши отношения перешли на новый уровень... — он издевался над ней. Джейн слышала издевку в каждом звуке. — Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о самом счастливом дне в своей жизни?

Джейн ничего не сказала. Смотрела. А он смотрел на нее, и его губы внезапно искривились улыбкой.

Ему что, смешно?..

— В детстве за мной присматривала няня. Она была из тех шлюх, которые любят трахаться. Неважно с кем. И она обожала трахаться с моим отцом, пока я смотрел мультики. Я слышал их вопли за стеной, но не мог понять... А когда мне было три… Может, четыре, я не помню, она пришла ко мне и отсосала у меня. Взяла мой маленький член в рот, и... — он снова усмехнулся. — Это заметил отец. Он врезал ей по роже, повалил на пол и трахнул — прямо у меня на глазах. Как она визжала...

По его лицу расплылась мечтательная улыбка. Он смотрел на нее. Ждал реакции?

Все женщины визжат, когда их трахают.

— А потом мы поехали в кафе, и он купил мне мороженого.

Он торжествовал. Он смотрел ей прямо в лицо.

— Я ел его и вспоминал, как визжала и извивалась та гребаная сука, — он улыбался. — Мой счастливый день. А у тебя такой есть, Дороти?

— О да, — шепнула Джейн разбитыми губами, которые едва шевелились. — Сегодня.

Не глядя, она тремя движениями связала петлю на конце веревки и сделала шаг вперед, хватая ногу Льюиса. Тот только этого и ждал, и с силой рванулся из её рук. Джинсы скользнули из пальцев, но Джейн уже набросила веревку на его лодыжку. Свободной ногой Льюис мощно врезал ей по голове, чуть дальше виска, отчего левое ухо перестало слышать, но Джейн уже отскочила прочь, натягивая веревку. Она привязала свободный конец к правой стойке кровати, обмотав веревку несколько раз. Скользкие от крови пальцы скользили и не слушались, толстая веревка плохо подавалась — но она завязала четыре узла.

— И что? Думаешь, это что-то изменит? Она меня не удержит…

— Удержит, — шепнула себе под нос Джейн, делая петлю на втором конце веревки. Со второй ногой справиться было куда легче — она просто навалилась на него и с силой притянула ногу к левой стойке, затянув два узла. Теперь он был обездвижен.

Голова гудела, глаза болели от яркого света, пробивающегося сквозь щели в занавесках, в ухе что-то щёлкало. Джейн посмотрела на него сверху вниз — большого, опасного хищника, распростертого прямо под ней.

И неожиданно ощутила прилив темного возбуждения.

Он был в полной её власти. Она может делать с ним что угодно.

Что угодно, Дороти.

Он привязан к кровати и ничего не может тебе сделать. А ты... Ты можешь делать что угодно. Ведь это он тебя похитил и пытал.

Джейн, забывшись, чуть выдохнула через нос — ошметки кровавых соплей расцветили пол — и сразу ощутила прилив боли.

Кто бы мог подумать, что она когда-нибудь окажется в такой ситуации.

— Слушай. А я поняла, — она посмотрела на него. Губы плохо слушались ее, дышать удавалось только через рот. — Я тебя раскусила.

— О, правда? Не поделишься? — он смеялся над ней. Смеялся в лицо.

Джейн вытерла рот ладонью. Улыбнулась.

— Ты хочешь играть. Хочешь, чтобы играли с тобой, чтобы тебе ответили. Именно поэтому тебе нужны все эти... штуки...

Льюис уже не улыбался. Смотрел на нее. Джейн коротко кивнула.

— Ты ищешь кого-то сильного, но ты каждый раз выбирал не тех... До меня.

Он слушал. И молчал. Джейн улыбнулась и чуть хлопнула его по руке.

— Ты сказал хорошую фразу. Что ты чуешь. Жертв. И знаешь...

Она придвинулась к нему — ближе, но недостаточно близко, чтобы он смог повторить фокус с носом.

— Я тоже их чую.

Льюис не двигался. Смотрел ей в глаза. Первый мужчина в мире, который внимательно слушает женщину.

Джейн улыбнулась.

— Что? Ситуация идет не по плану? Прости. Я вечно ломаю чужие вещи. Игрушки, жизни, планы. Ты же мечтаешь о том, чтобы кто-то бросил тебе вызов. Просто ни у кого другого… Не хватало на это сил.

Джейн, покачиваясь, присела на край кровати, глядя в лицо Льюису. Пальцы нашарили рукоять открывашки, которая так и валялась на кровати.

— А у меня хватило.

Резким рывком она перебросила ногу через его тело. Он тяжело задышал. Конечно, он боялся боли. Все боятся боли. В подмышках у него расползлись темные пятна остро пахнущего пота, и это возбуждало. Он возбуждал — сильное, крепкое тело, способное рвать плоть и убивать, было беспомощным. Трепещущим.

— Я чувствую твой страх, — сообщила ему Джейн, наклоняясь к нему. Теперь она не боялась его. Хищник был связан. — Что, ты передумал? Не хочешь играть?

— Покажи, на что ты способна, — Льюис улыбнулся ей окровавленным ртом. — Готов поспорить, ты не сможешь.

— Хорошо, — покорно согласилась Джейн, острым краем срезая пуговицы с его рубашки. — Ты прав. Я не смогу… Но я хочу посмотреть, куда меня заведут попытки.

Когда с рубашкой было покончено, она наклонилась, притянув к себе пакет. Оттуда выкатилась кондитерская горелка, и Джейн с удивлением посмотрела на него.

— Надо же, ты сильно облегчил мне задачу, — она схватила её скользкими пальцами и сжала в кулаке. — Не придется возиться со сковородкой... Чем кстати, ты меня жег?

Рыжие глаза Льюиса смотрели на нее. Он не ответил. Джейн даже расстроилась.

— Не расскажешь?

— Ключи, — бесстрастно ответил он.

Джейн чуть фыркнула. И прижала горелку к его коже.

Он дёрнулся, рванувшись, тяжело выдохнул через нос, но не издал ни звука. Джейн отвела горелку.

— Так скучно? — разочарованно сказала она, откладывая её в сторону.

— Тебе нужно что-то посильнее этого огонька, Дороти, — улыбнулся Льюис, обнажая красные от крови зубы. Он был будто бы спокоен, но Джейн видела его расширенные зрачки…

— А я не тороплюсь, — она взяла консервный нож и вонзила его острие прямо в грудину маньяка…

Джейн не знала, как долго она «развлекалась». Кажется, солнце стало садиться. Во всяком случае, в комнате потемнело. Кровать была залита кровью, а в воздухе пахло паленым мясом. Мужское тело было исчерчено порезами и ожогами, но Льюис был в сознании. Более того, он улыбался.

— Ты крепче, чем я думал, — прошептал он сухими губами. — Но ты не заставишь меня кричать.

Он отнял у нее самоуважение и достоинство, которые она имела, подумала Джейн, отрешенно глядя на бурую от крови ткань его нижнего белья. Единственный способ вернуть их — это показать, что несмотря на все его зверства, он никогда не был властен над ней. Она распоряжается своим телом, а не он.

— Я заставлю, — в ушах ленивыми волнами бился пульс, горячее тело под ней излучало жар и похоть. В воздухе пахло потом, кровью, пылью и гарью, и это было самым возбуждающим, что она только могла себе представить. Одним движением она разрезала его трусы, обнажая стоящий член. Конечно, его это возбуждало.

Но и её возбуждало не меньше.

Она очертила кончиком ножа его яички и ствол члена, чуть надавливая на рукоять. Она перестаралась, и на лобке выступили капли крови — Льюис дернулся и зашипел от боли.

— Спорим, ты боишься, что я отрежу тебе член? Хорошая, кстати, мысль, и ты точно будешь орать, как евнух, — Джейн посмотрела в его лицо. Желтые глаза смотрели прямо на нее, но он молчал. Джейн не видела в них страха. — Но это слишком скучно. Я заставлю тебя кричать по-другому.

Она приподнялась, перебрасывая через него ногу. Зрачки Льюиса и так занимали почти всю радужку, но при виде этого ещё больше расширились, превратив глаза в черные озера.

Джейн замерла над ним, глядя в эти глаза.

Он мучил тебя, Дороти. А ты хочешь пройти через это снова?

Да. Конечно.

Он хотел её сломать. Она должна доказать, что она не сломалась.

Ее губы исказила кривая гримаса, а потом Джейн впустила его в себя, полностью приняв его естество. Ее передернуло от этого ощущения — ощущения его внутри, но нет. Теперь всё было по-другому.

Не он её насиловал. Она позволяла ему быть внутри.

Её пальцы впились в окровавленную ткань одеяла, и она начала двигаться, слушая только себя. Одеяло быстро ей наскучило, и она принялась царапать поломанными ногтями ранки на его теле, растравляя их, углубляя, оставляя новые следы. Спутанные грязные волосы упали ей на лицо, заслонив его, и сквозь них она бросила на Льюиса дикий взгляд. Он смотрел на нее. Он смотрел.

Она вскинулась, вытягиваясь вперед и хватая его за волосы, запрокидывая его голову выше, сильнее, дальше… Обнажая его беззащитное горло и кадык. Склонившись, она вонзила зубы в его горло, ощущая языком изгиб трахеи. Она кусала и терзала его шею, горло и плечи, покрывая их мелкими звериными укусами.

Было ли то головокружение вызвано адреналином, вихрем эндорфинов, осознанием своей свободы? Какая разница. Ее тело захлестнули острые, зазубренные иглы нервной дрожи, заставляя её двигаться быстрее и быстрее. Он лежал под ней, Джейн хотела прокусить его кожу до крови, но голову уже начал кружить приближающийся оргазм. Она ускорилась, вонзая пальцы глубже в проделанные ножом раны, разрывая их — а потом вихрь подхватил ее, забросил в самый центр торнадо и понес вперед, ещё выше, ещё дальше от земли, пока она не вскрикнула, изгибаясь, сжимая коленями сильные мужские бедра. И когда её крик оторвался от её губ, она услышала хриплый, чуть слышный стон, и ощутила дрожь, которая пробежала по распростертому мужскому телу. Эту дрожь она знала наизусть.

И, все ещё дрожа на пике оргазма, она опустила голову, глядя в полуприкрытые желтые глаза насильника.

— Я же говорила, что заставлю тебя кричать, — и с этими словами она вонзила ему в плечо скользкий от крови консервный нож.

А потом она легла на его грудь, умиротворенная и спокойная, как ребенок.

— Я устала, — пожаловалась она Льюису, не заботясь о том, чтобы одеться или хотя бы выпустить его из себя. Обхватив пальцами его грудь, она закрыла глаза и провалилась в блаженный сон без сновидений.


	5. Ремиссия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Специальный корпус (Special Victim Unit, SVU) — особое подразделение, занимающееся расследованием преступлений на сексуальной почве.  
> Пульсоксиметр (pulse oximeter) — медицинский контрольно-диагностический прибор для измерения пульса и уровня насыщения кислородом капиллярной крови.

Долго ли она спала? Спала ли она вообще, или просто плыла в черной пустоте, наполненной запахом крови и пота? Кто знает.

Из блаженного забытья без боли её вывел многоголосый надсадный вой. Джейн поморщилась, чувствуя, как боль возвращается в её и без того покалеченное тело. Какофония постепенно обрела ритм, а с ритмом пришел и смысл. Полицейские сирены. Их всё— таки нашли.

Не их. Ее нашли.

— Надо же. И вправду, твой счастливый день, — Льюис тоже их слышал. Его желтые глаза смотрели на неё, и в них не было никакого выражения. Он даже не улыбался. — Только вот как это теперь выглядит, Дороти?

Джейн смотрела на него.

— Кто кого мучил?

Как будто бы тут могли быть какие-то варианты. Паскудный ублюдок. Джейн сжала кулаки, стараясь унять шумящий прибой в голове. Потянувшись вперед, она нависла над ним, прямо над его лицом, и скривила губы в ухмылке, стараясь сделать её такой же кривой, как у него.

— Да пошел ты, — она собрала во рту слюну и смачно, с наслаждением плюнула ему прямо в лицо. Плевок медленно стёк по его щеке, а Льюис лишь облизал губы, странно улыбаясь — будто бы и не заметил.

Ублюдок.

Джейн оттолкнулась от матраса и попыталась встать с кровати, но не смогла — комната качнулась перед её глазами и, запутавшись в своих ногах, она упала на пол. Последнее, что она увидела перед тем, как помер свет — распахнувшуюся дверь и топот целой сотни, не меньше, ног по полу.

_«Полиция!»_

_«Руки вверх!»_

_«Не двигаться!»_

Как будто она могла.

Голова болела. В ушах раздавался какой-то мерный, противный писк.

Джейн попыталась пошевелиться. Интересно, она попала в ад или в рай?... В рай было бы логичнее — раз уж Иисус смотрел на то, как её пытают, и ничего не сделал. Не разрешая себе медлить, Джейн с трудом приоткрыла слезящиеся веки.

Она успела попрощаться со своей жизнью заранее, в том доме. Но перед её глазами мелькнул белый потолок. Белый неровный потолок.

Они что, так и оставили её там?!

Ее тело мгновенно прошила добрая сотня электрических игл. Они не могли оставить её там! Не могли!

Она дернулась, чувствуя, как её руки снова привязаны. Рванулась влево, потом вправо — стойка с капельницей загремела по полу, нервно запищали приборы. Джейн тяжело дышала, сжимая кулаки, постепенно понимая — она не в том доме. Она в больнице. В больнице...

Подбежала медсестра, хватая её бережно за плечи.

— Ложитесь, вам нельзя двигаться. Я сейчас принесу обезболивающее...

— Потолок, — шепнула Джейн.

— Что? — не расслышала медсестра.

— Потолок! — Джейн попыталась приподняться. Голос, если это можно было так назвать, срывался и хрипел, проталкивая звуки сквозь больное горло. — Потолок! Белый! Почему! он! белый?! Почему! этот! чертов! потолок — белый?!!

Медсестра коснулась её руки, говоря что-то, но Джейн не слушала. Больница? Как бы не так! Он специально так сделал, он так сделал, чтобы она поверила, что спасена, а на самом деле она лежит в том доме, в доме... Она забилась на кровати изо всех сил, стараясь сбросить с себя оковы, стараясь вырваться, ей нужно сбежать, ей нужно... В руку чуть выше локтя вонзилось что-то острое, Джейн хрипло закричала, толкая рукой кого-то и от толчка упала с кровати. Кто-то кричал, Джейн из последних сил попыталась ползти, но руки и ноги уже не слушались. Она из последних сил сделала нечеловеческий рывок — и не продвинулась даже на десяток сантиметров.

Кто-то подхватил её под мышки, поднимая с пола, мелькнула белая полоса люминесцентного света, а после сознание покинуло её.

— _Эй, Дороти._

— _Что?_

— _Думаешь, всё будет так просто?.._

Второй раз пробуждение далось ей легче. С трудом разлепив глаза, Джейн бросила взгляд на потолок. Она ненавидела этот потолок за то, что он был так похож на тот потолок. Но она уже знала — она не в доме. Она выбралась оттуда...

...да, дороти...

...и теперь находится в больнице. Ее всё-таки спасли.

— Мисс Морган? — чей-то голос ворвался в её мысли словно бы сквозь вату. Джейн скосила глаза вбок, от простого движения где-то внутри глаз вспыхнула боль. Перед койкой сидел какой-то мужчина... Нет. Волосы длинные, не мужчина. Женщина. Она, кажется, смотрела на неё, но Джейн не была уверена: левым глазом она ничего не видела вообще, а в правом плясали какие-то круги, мешая сфокусировать взгляд.

— Мисс Морган, вы меня слышите?

Кто такая мисс Морган?

Это же ты, Дороти.

Точно. Джейн Морган. Угол между Восемнадцатой и Пятьдесят Второй. Квартира номер 241.

— Мисс Морган?

— Да? — едва слышно шепнула она.

— Вы меня слышите?

— Да. Слышу, — почему она задает такие странные вопросы?

— Вы понимаете, что я говорю?

— Да, — она же отвечает, разве это неясно?

— Мисс Морган, меня зовут детектив Роуз Такер, я детектив из департамента полиции Нью-Йорка, отдел особого назначения.

Джейн прикрыла глаза. Департамент, детектив...

— Мисс Морган, вы понимаете, кто я?

Она облизала сухие губы и чуть заметно кивнула.

— Вы... полицейская. Расследуете... Преступления.

Детектив Такер сжала губы. Покачала головой. Она не была в восторге от того, что ей требовалось сделать, но долг есть долг.

— Да. Мисс Морган, я понимаю, что сейчас не лучшая ситуация, но мне необходимо взять ваши показания.

Джейн закрыла глаза. Она не хотела давать показаний, она не хотела говорить, она не хотела слышать тупые вопросы. Она хотела спать.

— Мисс Морган, вы меня слышите?

К сожалению.

— Слышу.

— Вам знаком этот человек? — что-то прошуршало среди писка приборов. Джейн снова скосила глаза. Детектив показывала ей фотографию из полицейского рапорта — парень на фоне полосатой доски с цифрами. Он выглядел... целым.

Что, Льюис, это не первое твое приключение?

С фотографии на нее смотрели блядские желтые глаза. И они усмехались.

— Да, — смогла сказать Джейн. — Это он.

— Кто «он»? Простите, я обязана уточнить.

— Вы знаете.

— Я понимаю, что вам тяжело говорить, но я прошу вас отвечать на мои вопросы. Он как-то причастен к вашему похищению?

Похищению. Похищению?! Серьезно? У них даже не хватает смелости назвать вещи своими именами? Джейн подобрала пальцы, силясь сжать их в кулак, что что-то мешало.

— Это... Было не просто «похищением», офицер. Он пытал меня. И насиловал. Говорите, как есть. Из уважения ко мне. Думаете, ваши слова могут ранить меня сильнее, чем это сделал он?

Наверное, она смутилась. Во всяком случае, пауза была долгой.

— Простите, мисс Морган. Я не могу представить, через что вы прошли...

— Даже не пытайтесь, — Джейн закрыла глаза.

— ...но нам нужны ваши показания. Вы — и ваши слова — основное доказательство его вины.

— Неужели? Вы же поймали его на месте преступления, — постепенно голос терял жуткое хриплое звучание, обретая человеческие черты. Всё дело в практике.

— К сожалению, — ровным голосом ответила Роуз Такер. — Картина преступления... Является недостаточно ясной и вызывает некоторые вопросы. Для того, чтобы ответить на них, нам нужны ваши показания.

Джейн чуть фыркнула.

— Придумайте что-нибудь, а я подпишу.

— К сожалению, так не получится. Это будет неправильно, — похоже, ничто не могло сбить её с профессиональных рельсов. — Мне жаль заставлять вас проходить через этот кошмар снова, но я обязана. Я понимаю, что вам тяжело, но... Постарайтесь думать о том, что именно ваши слова отправят мерзавца на электрический стул. От ваших слов зависит буквально всё.

Джейн закрыла глаза. В висках пульсировала боль.

— Хорошо. Задавайте свои вопросы.

Роуз кивнула и снова показала ей белый прямоугольник.

— Вы сказали, что узнали человека на фотографии. Кто это?

— Он... Назвался Льюисом, — Джейн замолчала, подбирая нужные слова. Они никак не хотели приходить. — Он меня похитил.

И не только.

Джейн не хотела говорить. Она хотела забыть обо всем, что было в том доме, но её заставляли вспоминать. Заставляли проходить через это снова.

И если она не сделает этого, Льюис победит. После всего — он всё равно победит.

Нет уж. Она ему не позволит.

Джейн медленно перевела взгляд на офицера.

— И изнасиловал.

Роуз отвела взгляд. Как отводили медсестры, как отводили врачи. Им было страшно смотреть на неё. Джейн бы дорого дала за зеркало, чтобы узнать — на кого же она похожа?.

— Мисс Морган... Всё в порядке. Больше он не причинит вам вреда. Я лично отвечаю за вашу безопасность. Вы... можете продолжать разговор?

Если ты замолчишь, он победит.

Джейн закрыла и снова открыла глаза.

— Да.

— Вы молодец, Джейн. Вы большая молодец, — голос Розы едва заметно дрогнул. — По каким признакам вы его узнали?

— Он сутки меня пытал. Как вы думаете?

— Мисс Морган... Я не могу представить, как вам сейчас больно.

Даже не пытайся.

— Но я понимаю, как выглядят эти вопросы, особенно в вашей ситуации. Они будто бы издеваются над вами, над вашей болью...

Да что ты знаешь о боли.

— ...но адвокат сумеет прицепиться к любому пробелу в ваших показаниях. Я на вашей стороне. У нас с вами одна цель: посадить сукиного сына за решетку за то, что он сделал с вами. Я прошу вас отвечать настолько подробно, насколько вы можете.

Замечательно.

— Хорошо.

— По каким признакам вы его узнали?

— Глаза. У него рыжие глаза. Он постоянно смотрел на меня, когда пытал. И насиловал, — слова дались Джейн легче, чем она думала. Как будто бы совсем к ней не относились.

— Спасибо за ответ, мисс Морган. Вы очень сильная женщина.

О, ты же это знаешь, Дороти?

Джейн медленно выдохнула.

Моё имя не Дороти.

— При каких обстоятельствах вы увидели его в первый раз? — голос Роуз Такер ворвался в её мысли. Джейн хотелось закричать и послать их всех к черту. У нее в голове будто субботний пикник устроили...

— Он пришел ко мне домой.

— Он стоял на пороге или заходил к вам домой?

— Заходил.

— Вы сами впустили его?

Как будто его мог впустить кто-то другой! Писк приборов чуть участился, детектив бросила тревожный взгляд на монитор, но показания пока не выходили за границы критических значений.

— Да.

— Вам не показался подозрительным звонок в дверь так поздно?

— Нет. Я думала, это пришла моя соседка.

— Что за соседка?

— Сьюзан. Сьюзан Уолкер, — зачем им это? — Она живет наискосок от меня, в соседней квартире. Она пьет и часто забывает ключи, когда уходит из квартиры. Не может попасть обратно. Тогда она приходит ко мне и вызывает спасателей с моего телефона.

— И вы думали, что это пришла Сьюзан?

Она же только что сказала об этом!

— Да.

— Что было дальше?

— Я открыла дверь. Он сказал...

_«Такой я недотёпа»_

— ...сказал, что у него сломалась машина и ему нужно вызвать эвакуатор.

— Вам ничего не показалось подозрительным? Его поведение? Может быть, он нервничал?

Нервничал? Да он был спокоен, как удав.

— Нет. Он сказал, что у его телефона села батарейка, но это с кем угодно может приключиться.

Да. С кем угодно может приключиться, Дороти.

— Вы впустили его в квартиру. Что было дальше?

— Предложила ему чаю. Он согласился. Я отвернулась, чтобы взять телефон.

Голос Джейн дрогнул и сорвался.

— Что было дальше?

Что было дальше, Дороти? Помнишь, как я накинул на тебя удавку? Как стал душить? Ты так билась в моих руках, так извивалась...

— Мисс Морган?

— Он начал меня душить.

— Чем?

— Я не знаю. Не видела.

— Что было дальше?

— Я потеряла сознание. Очнулась, привязанная к стулу.

— Что он делал? Как себя вел?

— Обычно. Спокойно. Сказал, что ему не нравится моя квартира. Слишком много соседей. Сказал, что мы поедем искать другое место.

— Так вы оказались в том доме?

— Да.

— Как вы до него добирались?

— На машине.

Вереница вопросов змеилась в тишине палаты. Они перебрасывались словами, будо в теннисном матче. Джейн то и дело отключалась, будто бы уплывала куда-то, но каждый раз возвращалась в реальность с новым вопросом. Детектива интересовало буквально всё: как он открыл дверь, как привязал её к кровати, где взял наручники, в какой позе он её имел. Джейн старалась отвечать сухо и профессионально, чувствуя, как в груди то поднимается, то опускается ленивая волна отвращения и отчаяния.

— Как вы освободились?

Джейн закрыла глаза.

— Я сломала кровать. Вы должны были видеть.

— Да, кровать была сломана, но мы не знали, как именно. Что было дальше? Вы пытались убежать?

Джейн сжала пальцы забинтованных рук в кулаки. На самых кончиках вновь плясали нервные искорки.

Нет. Я не пыталась бежать. Потому что я не хотела.

— Я не успела. Я уже подходила к двери, когда он вошел в комнату.

— Что вы сделали?

— Я ударила его прутом, который выломала из кровати.

Детектив кивнула и сделала пометку в блокноте.

— Что было дальше?

— Он упал.

Перед глазами Джейн вспыхнуло видение, флешбек. На окровавленном лице зияет кровавая полоса. Она смотрит на него сверху вниз, на ублюдка, который изнасиловал её десяток раз, который жег её ключами, выбил ей зуб и сломал ребра. Она поднимает тяжеленный прут обеими руками и бьет его торцом прута прямо в лицо, пробивая глазницу, проламывая висок, скулу, кроша зубы, превращая его лицо в месиво из костей, крови и мозгов. И смачно плюет на кровавую кашу, а потом сильным ударом ноги вбивает остатки его головы в пол.

Пульсоксиметр истерически запищал, докладывая о резко участившемся сердцебиении пациентки.

— Вам плохо? — забеспокоилась детектив. — Я позову врача. Давайте сделаем перерыв...

Джейн закрыла глаза. Сердце колотилось в груди, будто сумасшедшее. Она постаралась незаметно перевести дыхание, тихонько выдохнув сквозь сжатые губы.

Спокойно. Спокойно.

_Как жаль, что ты упустила свой шанс... Да, Дороти?_

Она вздрогнула и распахнула глаза, глядя в белый потолок.

Белый блядский потолок.

Дрожь в её теле никак не утихала, не могла утихнуть. Она поселилась в ней навсегда. Потому что голос в её голове звучал как его голос.

Нет. Нет.

Она сжала кулаки изо всех сил.

Пошел прочь из моей головы! Пошел вон!

_Или что, Дороти?_

В разводах штукатурки на потолке она видела его улыбку.

Меня зовут не Дороти! Не Дороти!

В голове шумел шторм. Джейн закрыла глаза...

— _Я — не — Дороти! — Джейн тяжело дышала, запрокинув голову далеко назад, на подушки. Она не хотела смотреть, ей было достаточно чувствовать — чувствовать, как острое лезвие скользит по нежной коже внутренней стороны бедра, прорезая мясо. Боль? Ха. Она подружилась с ней быстро. — Меня зовут Джейн!_

— _Это они зовут тебя Джейн. А я буду звать тебя Дороти, — Льюис игриво посмотрел на нее._

_Нет. Не игриво. В его глазах не было ничего._

_Нож вонзился еще глубже в кожу. Джейн глухо застонала, закусив губу. Она видела пятки висящего на стене Иисуса. Только пятки. Его взор был направлен куда-то в другую сторону._

_Если бы Он мог видеть... Поразил бы он его молнией? Или это было её наказание за беспечность?_

_Льюис потянул рукоять ножа на себя, раскраивая ей бедро сверху вниз, будто она — рождественская индейка. Джейн изо всех сил сжала губы, сдерживая крик боли. Ему нравится, когда она кричит._

_Она больше не доставит ему такого удовольствия._

— _Ты же читала эту сказку?_

_Джейн не хотела его слышать. Но она не могла заткнуть._

— _Наверняка вы читали её в детстве с папочкой, — острие ножа скользило теперь по другому её бедру. Просто скользило. Но Джейн знала: вот сейчас он надавит сильнее. Вот сейчас. Сейчас. — Сидя вдвоем в кресле. Он лапал тебя между ног? Вот так?_

_Широкая ладонь Льюиса легла на её промежность, проскальзывая пальцами во влагалище. Джейн дернулась один раз — и обмякла. Ей все равно не убежать, так какая разница?_

— _М? Так? Или, может, он совал туда что-нибудь другое?.._

_Джейн закрыла глаза. Она не хотела видеть ни потолок, ни Иисуса. Потому что Бог явно оставил её._

— Мисс Морган?

Джейн вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Каким-то волшебным образом уже наступило утро, хотя только что был вечер. На этих проклятых препаратах Джейн вообще теряла ощущение времени.

— Да.

— К вам пришла детектив Такер. Вы готовы с ней поговорить?

Джейн не была готова. Но какая разница?

— Да. Готова.

— Я скажу, чтобы она зашла.

Медсестра удалилась. Джейн бросила взгляд в окно и закрыла глаза.

Она не хотела видеть свет.

Она не хотела ничего видеть.

— Мисс Морган? — детектив Такер выглядела точно так же, как и в первую их встречу. Так же собраны волосы, тот же костюм, она так же села на стул у её койки, так же глядя ей в лицо. — Мне необходимо зафиксировать ваши показания полностью. У меня осталось всего лишь несколько вопросов...

— «Несколько» — это сколько? — Джейн не хотела говорить о том, что было после того, как она ударила Льюиса.

Она должна была бежать.

Но ведь ты не хотела бежать, Дороти.

— Около пяти

Пять. Джейн медленно вдохнула и задержала дыхание. Потом медленно выдохнула.

— Извините меня. Я понимаю, что допрашивать вас в таком состоянии... Если бы без этого можно было обойтись, я бы к вам не пришла. Но, к сожалению, ваши слова — главная улика против этого ублюдка.

Слышал, Льюис? Слышал? Ты ублюдок!

— Задавайте свои вопросы.

— Мы остановились на том, что вы ударили его железным прутом, который выдернули из кровати, и он упал. Что было дальше?

— Я нашла ключи от наручников и сняла их.

— Где вы нашли ключи?

— Они лежали на тумбочке.

— Что было дальше?

— Я решила приковать его к кровати. Чтобы... Чтобы когда он очнется, он не смог напасть на меня.

— Как вы это сделали?

— Вы мне не верите? — Джейн скосила на нее глаза. Она видела лучше, чем в их прошлую встречу, и она видела взгляд детектива, полный жалости и затаенной злости. Не на неё. На него.

— Я верю вам. Я просто хочу знать, каким образом вы это сделали. Для протокола.

Для протокола... Грёбаный протокол. Джейн пожала плечами.

— Я просто оттащила его к кровати и прицепила наручники к изголовью.

Детектив Такер посмотрела на нее. Внимательно.

— Уильям Льюис — крупный мужчина. Вы хотите сказать, что вы в вашем состоянии сумели... поднять его с пола?

Если бы от этого зависела твоя жизнь, ты бы еще не такое сделала.

— Я всегда была сильной девочкой, — Джейн оскалилась в улыбке. Она бы хихикнула, если бы так не болели ребра. — Я не знаю, как я смогла это сделать. Я просто взяла его под мышки и положила на кровать. Взяла свои наручники и приковала его точно так же, как он меня. Пока я его приковывала, он очнулся и ударил меня ногами по голове. Я плохо помню, что было дальше. Кажется, я хотела его связать... Простите. Я не помню.

Врунишка-трусишка-лгунишка.

Джейн сглотнула. Нервно.

Она помнила абсолютно всё. И дорого дала бы за возможность забыть.

— Всё в порядке, — детектив Такер сложила блокнот. В её темных глазах плескалось сочувствие. — Вам нет нужды оправдываться. Вы были в аффекте, вам было больно. Врачи сказали, у него поврежден нос, сломаны рёбра и плечо. И множество мелких порезов.

Офицер хотела коснуться её плеча, но не стала и лишь положила руку на белую простыню.

— Никто вас не винит. Вы защищались. Суд будет на вашей стороне, — детектив еще раз посмотрела на нее — кажется, сочувственно, — и вышла.

А будет ли суд, Дороти?

Джейн как в воду глядела.


	6. Онейроид

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аминазин, рисполепт, паркопан — психотропные препараты, применяющиеся для купирования психозов.

Ей разрешили передвигаться самостоятельно через полторы недели. Держась за ходунки, которые ей выделили, она дважды в день выходила из палаты и проходила по коридору — сначала в один край, потом в другой, после чего возвращалась в палату.

_Тебе не скучно, Дороти? Не скучно в холодной белой постели совсем одной?_

Офицер Такер больше к ней не приходила. Похоже, её показания были исчерпывающими.

Исчерпывающими, Дороти. Ты исчерпала меня до дна своими бедрами и своими танцами на моём члене.

Джейн казалось, что она тонет. И она хотела утонуть.

_Ты же помнишь? Помнишь, как я входил в тебя? Как раздвигал твои жадные бедра, проникая внутрь? Ты можешь врать им, но ты хотела меня. Хотела, иначе не открыла бы мне дверь._

Заткнись! Заткнись, заткнись!

— Вы говорите, что вы виноваты. Но разве это была ваша вина?

— Да.

— Разве, открывая дверь, вы знали, что он стоит за дверью?

— ...

— Разве вы знали, что человек, который попросил у вас позвонить, сделает такое?

— Нет. Я думала, ему нужно вызвать эвакуатор. Я не знала.

— Конечно, вы не знали. Так разве можно в таком случае считать вас виноватой в произошедшем?

— Я не знаю.

_Конечно, это твоя вина, Дороти._

_Знаешь, когда я заметил тебя? Когда ты шла по тому переулку. Помнишь? Помнишь, как ты с наслаждением топала каблуками по асфальту? Как ты выбивала дробь своими ножками? Знаешь, кто так ходит? Только шлюхи. Шлюхи, которые хотят, чтобы их трахнули._

_Я проследил за тобой до самого дома, крошка. Я поднялся вместе с тобой на лифте. Ты была так поглощена собой, что даже не заметила._

Этого не может быть.

_Не может?_

_А как бы иначе я нашел твою дверь?_

— Вы думаете, это было намеренно?

— Да. Это было намеренно. Он специально выбрал именно меня.

— Почему вы так думаете?

— Потому что он выбрал меня. Там было столько дверей. Он мог бы выбрать Сьюзан, мог бы спуститься этажом ниже, а наверху вообще живет стриптизерша. Он мог бы выбрать любую из них, но он выбрал меня. Он следил за мной, я просто его не заметила.

— Вы видели его раньше?

— ...нет.

— Может быть, вы видели его в тот вечер? Около своего дома? Или в подъезде?

— Нет, я его не видела! Но он следил за мной! Следил! Следил!

— Сестра Мартинес, позовите доктора Пауля...

_Конечно, я следил за тобой. Помнишь тот переулок, мимо которого ты прошла? Я стоял там._

_Помнишь кусты, которые шевелились, хотя там не было ветра? Это был я._

_А помнишь, как в окне вашего консьержа не горел свет? Я прятался там, в темноте, ожидая тебя._

— Джейн, вы говорите, что видели его, но на прошлой нашей встрече вы сказали, что ранее его не встречали.

— Я могла ошибиться. Все люди ошибаются. Вы же не запоминаете лица каждого встречного?

— Но вы говорите, что он был в трех разных местах. Вы думаете, такое возможно?

— Я говорю об ублюдке Льюисе. Он может всё.

_Конечно, я могу всё. Я могу засунуть нож в твою пизду, а потом трахнуть тебя прямо в сочащуюся кровью дырку. Я буду трахать тебя, а ты будешь истекать кровью и слышать, как хлюпает твоя вагине._

— Он угрожал засунуть нож вам в половые органы?

_Ведь он не знает, что только так можно сделать тебя влажной, Дороти._

_Ты сексуальна как бревно. Вообще не представляю, кто мог запасть на тебя._

— Дороти, то, что с вами случилось, ужасно. Но если вы будете продолжать молчать, я не смогу вам помочь.

— Как вы меня назвали?

— Джейн. Джейн Морган. Это ваше имя, ведь так?

— Нет! Я слышала! Вы назвали меня «Дороти»! И я знаю почему, потому что ты прячешься за этим халатом, ублюдок!... Сними это лицо!

— Сестра Мартинес!

_Я везде, Дороти. Я наблюдаю за тобой. Каждую ночь, когда ты ложишься спать, я подхожу и заглядываю к тебе в окошко. Я смотрю, как ты спишь. Как причмокивают твои милые губки во сне. Думаю о том, что еще они могли бы сделать с моим членом... Ведь ртом ты орудуешь куда лучше, верно? Я вогнал бы его тебе в горло по самые гланды. Ты бы им подавилась, Дороти. Думаю, минет ты делаешь лучше, чем трахаешься. Все вы, фригидные суки, пытаетесь заменить языком вагину._

— Джейн, вы считаете, что это Бог наказал вас за то, что вы вели распутный образ жизни?

— Да. Это был Бог. Он смотрел на то, как ублюдок насилует меня, и ничего не сделал.

— Хорошо. А в чем выражается ваш «распутный» образ жизни?

— Я занималась сексом до брака.

— Разве вы одна так делаете?

— ...нет.

_Бог! Это был не Бог, Дороти! Это был я. Я наказал тебя за то, что ты спала с другими мужчинами! Потому что я — я твой единственный мужчина, единственный, кто заставил тебя кричать по-настоящему!_

— Джейн, мне жаль, что вы так думаете. Разве вы кричали от наслаждения?

— Нет.

— Тогда почему вы думаете, что вам это нравилось?

— Потому что я кричала.

— Да, но разве вы кричали от наслаждения?

— Да какая разница?! Я кричала! Я извивалась под ним, как шлюха! Какая разница, если он ебал меня, а я извивалась под ним, способная только обхватить его ногами, как потаскуха...

— Сестра Мартинес!

_Перестань уже уворачиваться, признайся! Ты **хотела** меня!_

— ...два кубика рисполепта и паркопан...

_Ты хотела меня! Иначе ты бы не трахнула меня! Ты же не забыла? Помнишь? Как ты ждала меня, караулила у двери... Ты уже тогда возбудилась?_

— ...аминазин внутривенно, если не поможет, придется использовать ЭСТ...

_Или когда резала меня ножом? Ты думала о том, чтобы трахнуть меня? Или это было спонтанно?_

— Вы слышите меня, Джейн?

Я была не в себе!

_О нет! Как раз тогда ты была еще как в себе!_

— Джейн, если вы слышите, моргните два раза.

_Ты хотела меня трахнуть! Ты хотела, потому что тебе понравилось, как я ебал тебя, понравилось, как я разрывал изнутри твое влагалище, как кончал внутрь, снова и снова, наполняя тебя своей спермой. Ты думала о том, что ты залетишь от меня? Знаешь, от небезопасного секса обычно залетают._

— Не нервничайте, сядьте.

— Я беременна?

— Со стопроцентной гарантией пока нельзя ничего сказать. К сожалению, учитывая стресс, который вы перенесли... Ваш менструальный цикл может сбиться. Что-то определенное мы сможем сказать не раньше чем через месяц. Мисс Морган? Мисс Морган! Сестра!..

_Ну что ты, что ты? Не хочешь завести от меня ребенка? Представь, как он будет расти внутри тебя, как он будет наполнять тебя, как наполнял я, как он будет толкаться внутри тебя, как толкался я..._

— Результаты отрицательные. Джейн. Вы не беременны. И не больны венерическими заболеваниями. Но, в связи с многочисленными повреждениями внутренних органов, я бы советовал вам пока что воздержаться от половых контактов...

_Как будто ты можешь захотеть кого-то, кроме меня, Дороти._

— Я очень рада, что вы решили возобновить наши сессии. Я стараюсь сделать всё, чтобы облегчить ваше состояние...

— Он говорит со мной.

— Кто?

— Льюис. Он звучит у меня в голове.

— Я вас понимаю. И я рада, что вы решились рассказать мне об этом. Такое часто случается с жертвами насилия. Это называется «аудиовизуальные флешбеки». Вы слышите его голос, вы можете видеть его как будто в реальности — но это просто ваш организм так реагирует на стресс...

_Стресс? Серьезно? Ты веришь, что я — твоя галлюцинация?_

— Что он говорит вам?

— Всякие гадости.

_Как грубо, Дороти._

— Например?

— Что мне нравилось. Что я хотела его. Что мне нравилось...

— Не торопитесь. Дышите, Джейн.

— ...что мне нравилось ощущать его внутри. Что я хотела его.

— Вы думаете, что он прав?

— Я не знаю. Я плохо помню, что тогда было.

_Ну зачем же врать, Дороти? Зачем? Ты помнишь всё. Ты помнишь, как я впервые тебя трахнул? Помнишь? Насухую._

Я тебе не Дороти.

— Почему вы думаете, что он прав?

— Потому что я не помню, что тогда было.

_Врунишка-лгунишка. Всё ты помнишь. Помнишь, как кончила, сидя прямо на моём члене, впиваясь пальцами в мои плечи?_

— Джейн, его голос... Откуда он исходит? Из темноты? Или, может быть, из-за закрытых дверей?

— Нет. Он звучит у меня в голове.

— Вот как. Да, я понимаю. Как вы думаете, это на самом деле говорит он?

— Я не знаю.

_Ну конечно, это говорю я! Потому что в тебе навсегда останется частичка меня. Навсегда, Дороти._

— На прошлой встрече я просила вас подумать насчет голоса Льюиса в вашей голове. К чему вы пришли?

— Я не знаю. Его тут нет, но я его слышу. Его интонации, его голос... И это не воспоминания. Он правда внутри моей головы.

— Джейн... Такое часто бывает с жертвами сексуального насилия. Но это говорит не он. Это вы говорите сами себе. Потому что вы не можете принять случившегося. Не можете принять того, что с вами произошло. И это абсолютно нормально.

_Бедняжка Дороти. Такая умная, такая сильная. Мне даже немного жаль тебя._

— Я знаю, вы стараетесь заглушить эту часть себя в своей голове. Но я хочу попросить вас... Поговорить с ней.

— Я не хочу.

— Я знаю. Но эта часть — тоже вы. Уильям Льюис не забирался к вам в голову. Это вы спорите сами с собой. Вы хотите быть услышанной, но отказываетесь слушать сами себя.

— Зато я слышу вас. Вы уверены, что вам не нужны мои таблетки?

_Вот, узнаю свою Дороти! Огонь, страсть! Давай, детка. Возвращайся ко мне._

— Пока вы не примете то, что голос Уильяма Льюиса в вашей голове — это тоже вы, мы не сможем двигаться дальше.

— Я не хочу его принимать.

— Вы думаете, что вы отрицаете Льюиса — но вы отрицаете саму себя. Я не буду настаивать, но я прошу вас — попробуйте. Попробуйте как-нибудь поговорить с этой частью себя.

_Поговори со мной, Дороти._

_Не молчи._

_Поговори со мной. Больше же не с кем._

Почему?

_Что — почему?_

Почему я — Дороти?

_Конечно, ты Дороти._

Почему Дороти? Почему — Дороти?!

_Потому что ты совсем как та девочка из сказки про Изумрудный город. Она считала себя такой смелой, такой сильной... Пока не прилетел ураган и не унёс ее из дома в другую страну._

При чем тут сказка Баума?!

_Потому что я — ураган. А ты — моя Дороти. И я унес тебя из твоей жизни. Навсегда._

— Я поняла.

— Что вы поняли, Джейн?

— Он изменил меня. Я никогда не вернусь к прежней жизни. Я теперь навсегда сломана. Просто потому что он так захотел.

— Нет, Джейн. Вы не сломаны. Вы сильны. Вы справились, вы выжили. Да, вы уже не та, что прежде.

— И никогда не стану.

— И никогда не станете, верно. Но это всё еще вы. Другая, изменившаяся вы — но вы. Вы прошли через тяжелейшее испытание, Джейн. Я горжусь вами. Я горжусь тем, что вы смогли это осознать.

— Я не хочу это помнить. Я не хочу об этом знать.

— Чем сильнее вы будете пытаться отрицать произошедшее, тем интенсивнее оно будет к вам возвращаться. В ваших снах, в галлюцинациях. Вы хотите забыть, потому что боитесь вспоминать о той боли. Но, закрыв на нее глаза, вы никуда её не уберёте.

_Слышишь, Джейн? Ты никуда меня не уберешь._

— Давайте, Джейн. Вы просто умница. Нужно стараться напрягать мышцы, да, вот так. А теперь попробуйте сжать мяч изо всех сил.

_Я навсегда останусь с тобой, Джейн. Ты никогда не станешь прежней. Никакие зарядки и беседы с мозгоправами тебе не помогут._

— Дышите, Джейн. Что бы вы еще хотели ему сказать?

— Гребаный ублюдок! Мудак! Тварь! Больной извращенец, ебаный психопат! Я хочу тебя убить! Я хочу, чтобы ты сдох! Тварь!

— Вы можете ударить его, если хотите.

_Избиение подушки тебе не поможет, Джейн. Ведь настоящий я — в целости или сохранности._

Ты даже не заметил, что давно зовешь меня «Джейн». Я думаю, у меня получается, падаль.

— Что вы чувствуете сейчас?

— Облегчение. Хотя с куда большим удовольствием я бы разнесла голову настоящему Льюису.

_А смогла бы, Джейн?_

Прочь из моей головы, тварь.


	7. Кататония

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кататония, кататонический синдром — психопатологический синдром, основным проявлением которого являются двигательные расстройства. Кататонический ступор характеризуется двигательной заторможенностью, молчанием. В скованном состоянии больные могут находиться несколько недель.

На исходе третьего месяца лечащий врач сообщил Джейн, что через неделю, если анализы будут в норме, её выпишут домой.

Джейн кивнула, принимая это к сведению. Вырваться из этих четырех стен было ее давней мечтой. Чем дольше она тут находилась, тем сильнее ощущала желание жить, двигаться дальше, делать что-нибудь: в конце концов, она перенесла тяжелый удар, и теперь не могла просто сидеть и киснуть, как забытое в тепле варенье.

Она перенесла одну трепанацию, одну полостную и три пластических операции, которые вернули её лицу привычную форму. Ее опасения по поводу того, что она останется уродиной, не оправдались: единственные видимые следы, пламенные «приветы» от Льюиса, которые теперь навсегда останутся с ней — длинный тонкий шрам на щеке и рассеченная надвое бровь.

Что ж, по сравнению с остальным телом, покрытым шрамами вдоль и поперек, она еще легко отделалась. В конце концов, руки и ноги можно спрятать, в отличие от лица.

Порой Джейн думала, что ублюдок оказался довольно добр — добр! Применимо к Льюису это слово звучало дико. Добрый ублюдок.

Не плоди сущностей, Джейн. Он не рассчитывал, что ты выживешь.

Врач вернул её в реальность:

— Узнав о том, что вы близки к выписке, детектив Такер изъявила желание поговорить с вами. Она говорит, это срочно.

Джейн уже и думать забыла о ней. По спине сразу пополз липкий, мерзкий холодок: что могло случиться срочного?

— Срочно?

Он мог сбежать.

— Так она сказала..

Иди нахер.

— Вы не знаете, в чем заключается срочность?

— К сожалению, нет. Она сказала, что все материалы вашего дела строго конфиденциальны, и информацию, так или иначе касающуюся вашего дела, она не имеет права разглашать их. Даже мне.

Спокойно. Дыши, Джейн. Если бы он сбежал, это уже было бы во всех новостях. И еще конвой полиции. Ты бы точно не пропустила.

— Хорошо. Когда она придёт?

— Сегодня, после обеда.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— Ну что вы, — врач чуть сжал ее плечо и, улыбнувшись одними глазами, ушел.

Джейн подумала, что он был очень, очень мил с ней — даже жаль, что она не могла ответить ему взаимностью. Едва ли она хоть кому-то теперь сможет ответить взаимностью.

Детектив Такер пришла ровно после обеда, одетая, кажется, всё в тот же пиджак, в котором допрашивала её в первые дни.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Морган, — она пожала ей руку — теперь окружающие уже не боялись прикосновений. Джейн не забыла первые дни, когда она только начала самостоятельно передвигаться: до неё боялись дотронуться, будто она — хрустальная. Справедливости ради, сама Джейн тоже шарахалась от любой тени.

Но это уже в прошлом. Она работает над этим.

— Здравствуйте, детектив Такер.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

Джейн вдохнула и улыбнулась, вспоминая это забытое чувство. Она начала улыбаться всего две недели назад.

— Лучше. Спасибо. На самом деле, я чувствую себя хорошо. По сравнению с тем, как могло бы быть.

— Что ж. Я рада, — детектив тоже улыбнулась, но скупо. — К сожалению, я к вам не с добрыми вестями.

Джейн напряглась. Нет, нет, не может быть. Неужели этот ублюдок и правда сбежал?

— Что случилось?

— На самом деле, новость уже не такая и срочная...

— Не тяните. Пожалуйста.

— Это Уильям Льюис.

— Сбежал?! — вырвалось у Джейн помимо воли. Сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, силясь убежать из её тела.

— Нет-нет, — детектив взяла ее руку и сжала. — Он не сбежал. Всё в порядке.

— Тогда что?

— Уильям Льюис подал на вас иск. Около двух месяцев назад. Ваш врач запретил сообщать вам, опасаясь за ваше состояние...

Джейн не сразу обрела голос.

— Что?! Иск?! За что?! — это казалось бредом. Она просто спит, спит и видит сон, кошмарный сон...

— За нанесение тяжкого вреда здоровью.

— Тяжкого вреда?! — Джейн подскочила, подброшенная невидимой пружиной. — Тяжкого вреда?! Я? Ему?!

Роуз Такер покачала головой, глядя на неё.

— Да. Я понимаю, каково это слышать вам. Поймите, я и мои коллеги сходятся во мнении, что он сделал это специально. Чтобы вывести вас из себя, поколебать вашу уверенность. Затянуть судебный процесс.

— Я лежала в больнице три месяца!!!

— Я знаю, Джейн. Знаю. Но судья счел основания убедительными.

— И что же это за основания? — голос Джейн дрожал.

Детектив Картер достала из черной папки лист бумаги.

— Согласно медицинскому заключению, Уильям Льюис получил множественные травмы, повлекшие серьезный вред здоровью. Там целый список.

Джейн сидела, ощущая, как её привычный маленький мир, который она собирала по кусочкам, трещит по швам.

Она будет обвиняемой! Он сделал с ней такие... Ужасные вещи, и она будет обвиняемой! За то, что пыталась защитить себя!

Детектив Такер посмотрела на ошарашенную Джейн и чуть наклонила голову.

— Понимаю ваше состояние, но я ничего не могу сделать. Иск уже в работе.

— И... Что? — Джейн не сумела подавить нервный смешок. — Вы меня арестуете?

— Иск был предъявлен, когда вы находились в реанимации. Учитывая ваше состояние, а также отсутствие правонарушений, суд постановил, что вы будете находиться под домашним арестом до суда. Сразу после выписки вам необходимо прийти в участок, получить необходимые документы. Вам нельзя покидать город.

— Как будто я собиралась. Пока его не приговорят к смертной казни, я отсюда никуда не денусь! — выпалила Джейн.

Роза чуть улыбнулась.

— У вас боевой настрой. Я рада. Он не уйдет от правосудия. Несмотря на его попытки затянуть процесс, суд все равно состоится.

— Когда?

— Через три недели будет первое слушание. Перед этим вам придется прийти к нам на допрос в связи с новыми материалами дела.

— То есть в связи с его иском?

— Да.

Джейн поправила волосы. Перед операцией её коротко постригли, но волосы уже отрастали.

— Если вы будете спрашивать меня, как и что я делала, я не отвечу. Он меня изнасиловал. Я хотела его убить.

— Да. Я понимаю. Но процедура есть процедура.

— Да. Хорошо. Я поняла. Когда мне прийти?

— Мы вас вызовем.

Джейн помедлила. Подняла на ее глаза.

— Он все отрицает, да?

Роуз Такер помедлила.

— Я не хотела вам говорить, чтобы не расстраивать вас еще больше... Но лучше, если вы узнаете об этом сейчас. Да. Он настаивает на собственной невиновности.

— Невиновности?! — голос Джейн сорвался. — Это как — невиновности?! Он сделал со мной такое, и говорит, что невиновен?!

Детектив отвела взгляд.

— Да. По его словам, он проходил мимо этого дома и зашел внутрь, услышав крики. Вы набросились на него, едва он открыл дверь, потом связали и долго пытали.

Джейн, оглушенная, тупо слушала слова детектива.

Пытала.

_И изнасиловала, До... Джейн._

— Я его пытала, — хотела передразнить она, но голос сорвался.

— Джейн. Я понимаю ваше состояние в той ситуации, но в деле имеется заключение врача. Его травмы выглядят... Достаточно серьезно. Я не виню вас ни в коем случае.

Не виню вас. Еще бы её кто винил!

Джейн жалела, что не убила его.

Тогда там был бы один-единственный свидетель и дело было бы закрыто.

— Но ведь все в порядке? — мир Джейн рушился. Медленно. — Он... Там всё было в крови! В моей крови! Он насиловал меня! Там столько следов... А еще два трупа... Магазин... — слова терялись. — Видеокамеры? Он лжет! Неужели это непонятно?! Он не может быть невиновен!

Дыши, Джейн. Дыши. Он хочет тебя добить, но ты выдержишь. Давай. Дыши. Вдох-выдох.

Детектив положила руку ей на плечо и сжала.

— Я знаю, Джейн. Я знаю, что он виновен. Но знания мало. Нам необходимо доказать, что он это сделал. И мы это сделаем.

Джейн тупо смотрела перед собой.

— Мы это сделаем? — эхом повторила она слова детектива.

— Мы посмотрели его дела. Он не первый раз попадает в руки закона. Он уже представал перед судом за похожие преступления. Его биография изрядно замарана. Биография для присяжных имеет очень большой вес.

— Замечательно, — голос звучал, будто чужой.

— Держитесь, Джейн. Он не уйдёт из наших рук.

Последующие три недели прошли как в тумане. Джейн дважды вызывали в участок, один раз по поводу допроса, а второй — по поводу её ареста.

Ещё ей выделили специальный следящий браслет. Джейн даже не спорила, когда его надели ей на ногу. Браслет так браслет. Она будет выполнять все требования полиции, лишь бы этого ублюдка посадили. Радиус браслета был ограничен её районом, но она и не собиралась выходить за его пределы.

Ей хватало собственного дома. Даже не так: собственного дома было слишком много.

Вернувшись из больницы домой, она оказалась в полной тишине и абсолютной пустоте. Ее дом был чист — об этом позаботилась Бекки — но в нем до сих пор жил он.

Джейн боялась подходить к входной двери. Ей казалось, стоит подойти слишком близко — и он распахнет дверь, схватит её и снова будет пытать.

Она боялась смотреть в зеркала. Она чувствовала в них его взгляд. Она понимала, что она в квартире одна, что никого больше нет — но знала и то, что он смотрит на неё прямо сквозь посеребренное стекло.

Ей пришлось обратиться к врачу за снотворными таблетками.

В тишине квартиры она слышала шаги.

Эти три недели были сущим кошмаром.

Дважды к ней приезжала Бекки — привозила продукты. Их встречи проводились под присмотром полицейского, потому что, как оказалось, они не имели права встречаться наедине до суда. Единственное, что Бекки смогла ей рассказать — что она тоже участвует в деле в качестве свидетеля. Джейн была ей безмерно благодарна: оказывается, едва узнав, что Льюис подал встречный иск, Бекки наняла ей адвоката, Ирму Сэвидж. И пока Джейн пребывала в счастливом неведении, она изучала материалы дела.

С адвокатом Джейн встречалась трижды: они обсуждали детали дела. Вернее было сказать, впрочем, что это Ирма обсуждала: она строила догадки, рассказывала о тонкостях делопроизводства, о том, как им лучше всего действовать в сложившейся ситуации.

Бесконечное обсуждение дела не успокаивало. Джейн не могла сосредоточиться, снова и снова возвращаясь мыслями к осознанию, что она должна будет встретиться с ним в суде. Должна.

Сначала она не хотела посещать досудебное заседание, которое, как объяснила Ирма, является чисто формальным: судья разбирает детали дела, выносит постановления о порядке допроса свидетелей, и всякие процессуальные тонкости. Она имела такое право, но Ирма и детектив Такер убедили её прийти: ей нужна была репетиция, нужно было встретиться лицом к лицу с этим ублюдком до начала официального слушания.

Джейн тоже понимала это. Понимала, но цепенела при мысли о том, что должна будет встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

Несмотря на свое желание, на досудебное заседание Джейн не пришла. Она хотела, она очень хотела пойти, доказать себе, что этот ублюдок не властен над ней — но у неё не получилось. Перед самым выходом из дома у нее так резко скрутило желудок, что она никак не могла покинуть туалетную комнату. Острый приступ медвежьей болезни — такое бывало с ней в институте перед важными экзаменами, но в этот раз это было просто нечестно.

Сразу после заседания ей позвонила адвокат.

— Ирма, прости еще раз...

— Всё в порядке. Я объяснила судье, что ты не смогла прийти на слушание по медицинским показаниям.

Джейн стояла у стены, неосознанно стуча кулаком. Раз. Два. Три.

— Ирма.

— Джейн?

— Говори. Скажи что-нибудь. Меня пугает твоё молчание.

Повисла пауза. Потом Ирма заговорила.

— Он очень наглый кусок дерьма, но шансы есть. Он даже не потребовал рассматривать дела отдельно, чего я, если честно, ожидала. Его будут обвинять сразу по нескольким пунктам: похищение человека, убийство первой степени, изнасилование.

— А что по встречному иску?

— Вас он обвиняет в нанесении тяжких телесных повреждений.

— Это плохо?

— Это ожидаемо. Он имеет на это все основания, но не беспокойтесь. У нас есть документальное подтверждение тому, что вы не отвечали за свои действия. В том состоянии, в котором вы находились тогда, вы не контролировали себя. Это просто фарс, и я уверена, что он это знает. Судья постановил, что оба дела будут рассматриваться на одном заседании.

Снова повисла пауза.

— Ирма?

— Что?

— Вы чего-то не договариваете.

Трубка вздохнула резким шумом помех.

— Джейн... Вы правы. Он отстранил своего адвоката.

— Что? В смысле? Он не будет защищаться?

Молчание.

— Ирма, что?! — на стене появился смазанный кровавый след, и Джейн непонимающе посмотрела на свой кулак. Из разбитых костяшек сочилась кровь.

— Он заявил, что сомневается в компетентности своего адвоката. И подал прошение, в котором просил разрешить ему защищать себя самостоятельно.

— Что... Что это значит? — Джейн показалось, что на перестала понимать речь.

— Я подала протест, но... Простите, Джейн. Судья удовлетворил его прошение.

Перед Джейн будто мир рухнул.

— Это... Незаконно! Он не может защищать себя сам!

— Конституция Америки обеспечивает каждому гражданину страны это право.

— И... И что, он будет сам вести допросы?

— Да. Джейн... Я попыталась оспорить, но судья отклонил мой простест. С этим ничего нельзя сделать.

Джейн нервно облизала губы.

— Я могу не присутствовать на заседаниях? Вы ведь можете представлять мои интересы без меня?

— К сожалению, нет. Вы основной свидетель обвинения. Вас могут вызвать в любой момент. Если вас не будет на суде... Присяжные могут воспринять это не в вашу пользу.

Джейн с силой впилась зубами в нижнюю губу. Она хотела почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. Хотя бы боль. Потому что она не чувствовала ничего. Была спокойной, как труп.

— Вы меня слышите, Джейн?

— Да. Я поняла. — этажом выше что-то хлопнуло, и Джейн подскочила от страха.— Когда будет первое слушание?

— Через неделю, во вторник. В 9 утра.


	8. Посттравматический синдром. Часть 1

— Встать! Суд идёт!

Три слова упали друг за другом, будто тяжелые гири.

Ты должна встать.

Джейн медленно поднялась со своего места, опираясь на спинку впереди стоящей лавочки. Колени дрожали.

Он был здесь. Сидел на месте подсудимого, перед самым судьёй, тогда как она забилась в самый дальний угол. Но даже здесь, вдали ото всех, она не чувствовала себя в безопасности. На предварительном слушании было установлено, что заседание будет закрытым, чтобы ограничить бесконечный поток журналистов. В полупустом зале ей было негде спрятаться.

Судья прошел на свое место и сел. Джейн медленно опустилась на своё место.

По коже бегали мурашки. Она видела его. Видела его спину со своего места. Она боялась смотреть на него в упор — боялась, что он обернется и посмотрит на неё. Прямо ей в глаза.

Ты же помнишь его взгляд, да, Джейн?

Она не хотела быть здесь. Она должна была быть здесь.

Кроме неё и Льюиса в зале суда присутствовали только самые необходимые люди: сам судья, прокурор, адвокат Льюиса ( _ублюдка_ ), которого судья настоятельно рекомендовал оставить на случай возникновения возможных судебных эксцессов, Ирма и присяжные. Всего 18 человек.

Джейн точно знала, потому что сосчитала их всех.

Перед тем, как их впустили в зал суда, Бекки сказала, что она тоже будет выступать. Но её оставили ждать своей очереди за дверью.

Джейн так хотела оказаться сейчас рядом с ней.

С места поднялся судебный пристав.

— Члены жюри готовы, Ваша Честь. Присяжные проинформированы о своих обязанностях и готовы приступить к слушанию.

Джейн сверлила глазами чёрную ткань его пиджака. Он не поворачивался. Перекладывал какие-то бумажки на столе. С начала заседания он ни разу не посмотрел на неё. Даже головы в её сторону не повернул.

Почему он не смотрит на неё?

Давай, ублюдок. Ты знаешь, что я здесь.

Спина Льюиса оставалась безучастной.

Сжатые в кулаки пальцы жгли её ладони ледяным холодом.

Повернись и посмотри на меня. Давай. Давай! Смотри на меня!

Но он не поворачивался. Он игнорировал её. Вместо него своей скамьи пялились присяжные, сверля её глазами.

Судья кивнул и раскрыл лежащую перед ним папку.

— Суд рассматривает дело номер 1124. Обвиняемый — Уильям Роберт Льюис. Предъявляемые обвинения: похищение человека с целью изнасилования, нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений, извращённое половое сношение с применением насилия, два убийства первой степени и покушение на убийство первой степени. Обвиняемый предъявил встречный иск в адрес Джейн Моники Морган. Предъявляемые обвинения: нападение второй степени с нанесением тяжких телесных повреждений, покушение на убийство. В соответствии с законодательством и по просьбе сторон, суд принял решение рассмотреть доказательства по обоим делам в рамках одного судебного процесса.

Наверное, так даже лучше. Она бы не перенесла двух судебных заседаний подряд. Лучше встретиться с этим ублюдком один раз и забыть обо всем, как о страшном сне.

Её взгляд снова скользнул к ненавистной спине. Хотя все присутствующие были в костюмах, костюм Льюиса казался ей наиболее черным. Самый черный костюм во всем мире.

— Судебное заседание объявляется открытым.

На столе перед ним лежала ручка. Обычная автоматическая ручка.

Это был её шанс.

Джейн резко вскочила со своего места и тремя большими шагами оказалась рядом с ним. Он успел повернуть к ней голову — когда она схватила ручку и воткнула её прямо ему в ухо. Раз, другой, третий... Тело прошила нервная дрожь. Брызнула кровь, Льюис завалился назад. Джейн оседлала его и принялась всаживать ручку ему в глазницы, в лицо, раз за разом...

— Слово государственному обвинителю штата, прокурору Себастьяну Койлу.

Джейн вздрогнула, выныривая из своих фантазий. Льюис делал какие-то пометки в своих бумагах. Ручкой. Она вдруг поняла, что почти не дышит, и медленно набрала полную грудь воздуха, несмело распрямляя спину. Она только теперь поняла, что сидела скрючившись и съежившись изо всех сил, стараясь быть как можно более незаметной.

Нет. Ты имеешь право сидеть здесь. Ты имеешь право занимать свое место! Это он должен тебя бояться! Расправь плечи!

Прокурор что-то говорил. Джейн усилием воли заставила себя прислушаться.

— Перед вами сидит человек, которого обвиняли в сексуальных домогательствах в четырех штатах. В одном их них его обвиняли в изнасиловании. Многочисленные жалобы на непристойное поведение, эксгибиоционизм, угрозы, оскорбления...

Она снова отключилась.

Она не могла это слушать. Было невыносимо осознавать, что его уже ловили. Его уже судили. Он уже был обвинен, не единожды — и все равно вышел сухим из воды! Обманул всех, остался на свободе, только чтобы оказаться в тот вечер у дверей её квартиры...

Джейн поняла, что всё ещё горбится, и с большим трудом села прямо, изо всех сил сжимала кулаки. Она никогда не была миниатюрной — только это её и спасло в том доме — но теперь, выпрямившись, она будто бы заняла собой весь зал, разом приковав к себе все взгляды. Даже судья бросил на неё взгляд.

— **Шлюха**! — шепнул кто-то у нее за спиной, и она резко обернулась. Позади неё никого не было.

— Я призываю присяжных отнестись к рассмотрению этого дела тщательно и обстоятельно. Важно понимать, что такой человек, как Уильям Льюис, не может оставаться на свободе и дальше. Иначе жертв может стать ещё больше. Благодарю вас.

Он прав. Этот ублюдок не может оставаться на свободе.

Прокурор сел на своё место. Теперь Джейн жалела, что пропустила его речь. Похоже, несмотря на свой внешний вид, прокурор был опытный и знал, что и как нужно говорить.

— Я напоминаю присяжным, что мистер Льюис вызвался защищать себя сам, руководствуясь шестой поправкой Конституции...

Вся уверенность разлетелась в пыль, когда со своего места поднялся Льюис. Она успела об этом забыть. Она забыла, что он будет защищать себя сам. Воплощение уверенности и спокойствия, он стоял, расправив широкие плечи.

Джейн скрестила пальцы.

Давай. Сейчас ты заговоришь, и все поймут, какая ты сволочь. По твоему голосу, по твоей походке, по твоим жестам, по твоему мёртвому взгляду...

Льюис медленно поднялся, опираясь на стол.

— В первую очередь, я хочу сказать, что полностью согласен со словами господина прокурора. Человек, который совершил все эти ужасные поступки, должен быть пойман. Но это — не я.

Его голос звучал по-другому. Серьезно, отстранённо, профессионально. Звучал по-человечески.

— Ложь! — выкрикнула Джейн. На неё никто не обернулся — и она поняла, что вместо крика с ее губ сорвался шепот. И его никто не услышал.

Тяжело оттолкнувшись от стола, Льюис прошел по залу заседаний. Джейн неосознанно вытянула шею, не в силах оторвать от него взгляд, будто загипнотизированная.

Она не верила своим глазам. Не могла поверить. Человек, который постучался к ней домой в ту ночь, и человек, который сейчас пересекал зал заседаний, никак не совмещались в её голове. Она провожала его взглядом, впитывая каждое движение.

Он шёл неровно, с трудом. Правая нога не гнулась, он сильно хромал, прижимая левую руку к боку. Только когда он развернулся лицом к залу, Джейн выдохнула и резко спряталась за спину сидящей впереди Ирмы.

Голова кружилась. В полной темноте закрытых глаз плыло его лицо. Толстый розовый шрам проходил через переносицу. Еще один рассекал его скулу. Нос был смещен на одну сторону и имел странно курносый вид.

Это сделала ты, Джейн.

Он видел, как ты на него смотришь?

Ты откусила ему нос. Помнишь?

Джейн быстро и часто дышала, пытаясь унять панику. Конечно, он не видел.

Это ты. Это ты сделала с ним.

Джейн сжала и разжала кулаки. В пальцах бегали мурашки.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Это не имеет значения. Она просто защищалась. А он похитил и пытал её! Тоже мне, жалкий актеришка! Будто кто-то купится на этот спектакль! Хромает, как будто бы его избили! Как будто он жертва!

Но ведь его избили. Ты его избила, Джейн.

Я защищалась! Он заслужил это! Надо было его убить! Почему я его не убила? Почему я его не убила?!

_Почему, Джейн?_

— Да, все обвинения, о которых упоминал господин прокурор, имели место. Но я хочу обратить внимание присяжных, что несмотря на выдвинутые обвинения, я не был осужден.

Джейн выдохнула. Давай. Ты сможешь.

Она снова осторожно высунулась из-за спины Ирмы, глядя ему в лицо. Шрам уже не имел значения. Она смотрела ему в лицо, пытаясь увидеть за этой маской шрамов ублюдка, который сделал это с ней. И не видела. Черты его лица неуловимо изменились, потеряли плавность — из-за шрамов ли, или ей так просто казалось? На его лице невозможно было прочесть ни одной эмоции. Оно было собранным и спокойным. Бесстрастным.

На короткий миг Джейн показалось, что она никогда раньше его не видела.

Ты вообще уверена, что это он на тебя напал?

Кто это?

На кого ты смотришь?..

Прокурор не поднимал головы от своих бумаг, будто бы совсем не слушая речь. Джейн на миг остро позавидовала ему. Она тоже хотела не слушать. Но слушала. Низкий глубокий голос Льюиса заползал ей прямо в уши, будто огромная скользкая змея. В сравнении с ним голос прокурора, выступавшего первым, казался писклявым дискантом школьника. Джейн зажмурилась и с силой ударилась лбом об костяшки пальцев сомкнутых рук, погружаясь в спасительную тьму. Если бы она могла точно так же зажать уши...

— К сожалению, презумпция невиновности в подобных делах ничего не значит. Я был оправдан во всех трех случаях — но прокурор все равно счел, что следует упомянуть об этом. Он старается ввести уважаемый суд в заблуждение.

Она хотела, чтобы он заткнулся.

— ...все эти обвинения не имеют отношения к текущему делу. Я говорил это во время следствия, и я повторяю сейчас — я невиновен. Я не совершал того, в чем меня пытаются обвинить.

Сволочь. Сука. Падаль. Тварь.

Ублюдок.

— Джейн! — шепнула Ирма. Встретив ее предостерегающий взгляд, Джейн осознала, что сказала это вслух.

— Я сам пострадал в тот день. Я тоже стал жертвой преступника, который прямо в этот самый момент уже выслеживает новую жертву.

Выслеживает?! Это был ты! Ты! Сволочь, это был **ты**!!!

— И пусть я понимаю, что в свете своей биографии я являюсь наиболее удобным претендентом на роль обвиняемого, но я верю, что процесс будет справедливым, и обвинение будет оперировать фактами, уликами и доказательствами, а не домыслами, основанными на недоказанных обвинениях.

Его голос проникал в её мысли, совсем как он проникал в...

— Со своей стороны, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь суду выяснить истину.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только звуком его шагов. Она могла бы легко просчитать их неровный ритм. Не выдержав, она открыла глаза, с ненавистью глядя на него. Он шел к своему месту, картинно хромая, а она дрожала и никак не могла унять дрожь. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Ты не можешь просто сесть. Почему Ирма не протестует? Почему все просто сидят? Этой чуши нельзя поверить! Они что, купились? Купились на этот бред? Что предыдущие обвинения...

Её сердце перестало биться.

Она смотрела прямо в рыжие глаза ублюдка, который её изнасиловал.

Джейн не могла даже вздохнуть. Она смотрела на него и не могла отвести взгляд. Он шёл по направлению к своему месту, пронзая её взглядом сквозь весь зал заседаний — и она смотрела, смотрела, смотрела...

Глаза защипало и веки рефлекторно сомкнулись, спасая её от этого взгляда. Когда она снова открыла глаза, её взгляд был устремлён в пол. Сердце колотилось, казалось, прямо в голове.

Казалось, она даже потеряла сознание на какой-то момент. Она ничего не видела, ничего не слышала и ничего не ощулала. Очнулась она, когда раздался голос пристава:

— Суд вызывает свидетеля обвинения, Кирка Ричардсона, сотрудника патрульно-постовой службы пригорода Нью-Йорка.

Джейн перевела дух. Всё. Он ушел. Ублюдок ушел. А этот человек поможет тебе.

Джейн, спокойно. Все в зале на твоей стороне.

Под её пристальным взглядом на трибуну поднялся невысокий чернокожий человек. Он положил руки на трибуну и внимательно посмотрел на прокурора. Койл кивнул, перекладывая бумаги.

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Меня зовут Кирк Ричардсон.

— Кем вы работаете?

— Я работаю патрульным в дорожной службе Нью-Йоркской полиции.

— Вы были первым, кто обнаружил тело убитого сержанта Фуллера?

— Да.

Зачем они это спрашивают? Зачем присяжным знать об этом? Он изнасиловал её, он избил её — вот о чем надо спрашивать, а не выяснять какие-то глупости!

— В машине сержанта Фуллера велось видеонаблюдение?

— Да, конечно.

— Вы видели запись?

— Да.

— Вы можете рассказать, что на ней было изображено?

Кирк кивнул. Джейн видела, как он ломает пальцы, стараясь, чтобы никто этого не заметил.

— Там... Камера записала, как убили Дика... Сержанта Фуллера.

— Вы видели сам процесс убийства?

— Да. Убийца перерезал ему горло, не выходя из машины. Просто высунулся из окна и воткнул нож ему в горло.

— Вы уверены, что это был именно нож?

— Да.

— На каком основании вы сделали этот вывод?

— Рана на его горле была сделана именно ножом. Я... Видел много ножевых ранений.

Прокурор кивнул и повернулся к присяжным.

— Я обращаю внимание суда, что согласно заключению экспертов, раны, нанесенные сержанту Фуллеру, были нанесены тем же оружием, которым был убит мистер Шейн Монтгомери. Само орудие убийства было найдено в доме, в котором пытали мисс Морган. У меня больше нет вопросов к свидетелю.

Джейн трясло.

— Слово предоставляется стороне защиты.

Льюис неуклюже поднялся со своего места, опираясь на стол. Джейн видела, как ворот рубашки облегает его бычью шею. Плотно.

Интересно, он также видел её шею перед тем, как начал меня душить? Рассматривал ее изгиб? Думал, как лучше накинуть удавку? Она бы сейчас с удовольствием задушила его.

— Вы сказали, что видели нападавшего, — громкий голос Льюиса властно наполнял весь судебный зал. Каждый раз при этих звуках Джейн начинала неосознанно дрожать. Такое чувство, что это не его обвиняют в убийстве и изнасиловании, не он главный подозреваемый, не он сделал это с ней...

Как будто он правда стремится помочь установить справедливость!

— Вот только справедливость в том, что ты должен гореть в аду, — прошептала Джейн одними губами.

— ...вы можете его описать? Рост, цвет волос, глаз, черты лица?

Кирк Ричардсон покачал головой.

Соври! Соври, что видел! Он стоит прямо перед тобой, скажи, что ты видел его, тварь! Скажи, что видел его!

— Это точно был мужчина, но его лица на записи не видно.

— То есть, вы не можете точно сказать, был ли этот мужчина похож на меня?

— Нет.

— Благодарю. Вопросов больше нет.

Кирк спустился с трибуны и сел на свое место, на одну из скамей. Джейн потерла лоб, чувствуя, как внутри медленно разливается боль. Ну почему он не мог соврать?!

— Суд вызывает свидетеля обвинения Мию Монтгомери.

Это ещё кто? На миг она забыла о мигрени, провожая взглядом на трибуну невысокую полную женщину в цветастом платье. Она шла быстро, смешно семеня ногами, сжимая в руках носовой платок.

— ...кем вам приходился убитый Шейн Монтгомери?

— Мужем, — её голос дрожал. Джейн с силой сцепила пальцы в замок. Не бойся, детка. Он тебя не тронет.

Ты не в его вкусе.

— Расскажите, что произошло в тот вечер.

— Муж пришел домой с работы, поужинал, а потом не смог вспомнить, закрыл ли он двери в машине. Он пошел проверить... Я хотела пойти с ним, но он настоял, чтобы я осталась дома. Я смотрела за ним в окно. Я видела, как остановилась черная машина... Оттуда вышел человек и подошел к моему мужу. Я сразу почувствовала что-то неладное...

Джейн сверлила её глазами.

— Что было дальше?

— Они о чем-то разговаривали, а потом...

Мия Монтгомери всхлипнула и, подняв глаза к потолку, часто заморгала.

— Потом этот человек просто убил его и положил тело на лавочку. Я вызвала полицию.

— Как вы поняли, что он его убил?

Свидетельница всхлипнула и покачала головой.

— Принести вам стакан воды?

— Да, пожалуйста...

Да зачем весь этот цирк?! Твой муж уже мёртв, сука! Зато ты можешь посадить его убийцу! Давай! Соберись! Возьми себя в руки!

— ...он достал что-то из кармана и несколько раз ударил его в живот. Мой муж начал падать. Нападавший подхватил его под мышки и положил на лавочку... Мой муж не шевелился.

Скажи, что узнала его! Скажи, что он сидит прямо перед тобой, Уильям Льюис — убийца твоего мужа!

— Что было дальше?

— Он подошел к черной машине и забрал что-то из багажника. Потом он открыл машину моего мужа...

— Откуда он взял ключи?

— Забрал у моего мужа. Он ведь шел проверить, закрыл ли он двери...

Женщина снова всхлипнула.

— Продолжайте.

— Он... Положил что-то в багажник, а потом вытащил с заднего сиденья женщину.

— Вы видели, что это была именно женщина?

— Я... Да. Это была женщина. Он подвел ее к машине моего мужа, открыл дверь и заставил её сесть внутрь.

— Благодарю вас за ответы, миссис Монтгомери, я понимаю, как вам тяжело. Последний вопрос: машина, найденная у дома, где произошло преступление, принадлежала вашему мужу?

— Да.

— Благодарю вас за ответы. Я искренне соболезную вашей утрате.

Разве это помогло хоть что-то узнать? Джейн душила ярость. Как эти сопли могут помочь выяснить что-то, касаемо её дела?! Она же не сказала ничего!

Шаги Льюиса заглушили её мысли. Она ощущала его всем телом, каждой его клеткой. Словно антенна, она была настроена на него. Она могла бы с закрытыми глазами угадать, где он находится.

Льюис прошелся перед трибуной взад-вперед, сильно хромая. Конечно. Покажи, как сильно у тебя болит ножка... Да это ничто в сравнении с тем, что ты сделал со мной!

— Я понимаю ваше состояние...

Джейн сверлила его взглядом. Ярость, которую она только что испытывала к несчастной вдове, перебросилась на него.

Ублюдок. Ничерта ты не понимаешь.

— ...я задам вам один вопрос: вы сможете опознать человека, который убил вашего мужа?

— Я...

— Да или нет?

Миссис Монтгомери закрыла глаза и снова поднесла ко рту платок.

— Нет... Я не видела его лица...

— Больше нет вопросов.

Судья о чём-то пошептался с приставом и придвинул микрофон ближе.

— Суд объявляет перерыв 15 минут.

В зале разом поднялся гул. По полу зашаркали чьи-то шаги. Джейн не могла заставить себя встать со своего места. Она сидела, как приклеенная, уткнувшись лицом в свои ладони.

— Джейн? Ты как? — шепнула Ирма ей на ухо. Мягкие пальцы сжали её плечо.

— Я в порядке, -Джейн с силой провела ладонями по своему лицу, поднимая голову. — Что, не похоже?

— Ты выглядишь не очень хорошо. Попросить судью перенести заседание?

Джейн бросила короткий взгляд на Льюиса. Тот листал свои бумажки.

Если она попросит отложить суд, она ему проиграет. Нет. Он никогда больше не одержит над ней верх.

— Не нужно. Мне просто нужна большущая чашка кофе. И я буду в порядке.

— Я принесу.

Ирма поднялась и вышла из зала суда. Джейн снова уронила голову на руки.

Вы видели его лицо? — я не видел его лица!

А вы видели его лицо? — я тоже не видел его лица!

Кто-нибудь здесь видел его лицо? Джейн Морган видела его лицо!

Поаплодируем Джейн Морган!

Что за чушь у нее в голове?

Джейн резко выпрямилась и расправила плечи. Нет. Это всего лишь начало. Первый день слушания. Глупо ожидать, что всё сразу будет шикарно. Ирма же предупреждала, что в первых рядах вызывают самых «неважных» свидетелей. Все идет так, как надо.

Острая боль уколола ее руки и Джейн, опомнившись, опустила взгляд. Она ломала свои пальцы. С такой силой, что побелели костяшки. Осторожно, медленно она разжала хватку, выпуская свою ладонь.

Ей не хватало воздуха. На ней была водолазка с длинным рукавом, поверх которой она надела вязаный жилет. Поверх жилета она надела пиджак, но даже этого было недостаточно. Она все равно не чувствовала себя защищенной.

Обхватив себя руками, Джейн закрыла глаза...

— Держи. Твой кофе, — ...ненадолго. Она забрала чашку из рук Ирмы и сделала большой глоток.

Стало немного полегче.

— Держись. Он не уйдет от ответственности.

Джейн хотела в это верить.

— Суд вызывает свидетеля обвинения Ребекку Спейт.

Джейн вскинула голову, провожая свою подругу взглядом. Она взошла на трибуну, спокойная и собранная, как и всегда. Профессионал.

— Вы были первыми, кто обнаружил пропажу мисс Морган? — прокурор напоминал робота. Он задавал одни и те же вопросы с одной и той же интонацией. Как он ещё сам в них не запутался.

— Да, — её голос звучал ровно. Джейн сжала кулаки. Давай. Не подведи меня.

— Как вы это поняли?

— Она должна была прислать мне отчет о работе, но не прислала. Я позвонила ей, но она не отвечала на телефон. Я подумала, что что-то случилось, и поехала к ней.

— Почему вы решили, что что-то случилось?

— Джейн... Я имею в виду — мисс Морган, она всегда отличалась пунктуальностью и обязательностью. Она ни разу не опаздывала со сдачей своих заданий. И уж тем более — всегда была на связи. Я бы поняла, если бы телефон был отключен — могла сесть батарея...

_«Мой мобильник разрядился. Забыл поставить на зарядку с вечера»._

Прочь из моей головы!

Джейн с силой сжала виски руками.

— ...вы первыми вошли в ее квартиру?

— Да.

— Опишите, что вы увидели.

— Разгром. Разбитое зеркало, телефон. Разбросанные вещи. Посреди комнаты стоял стул, и рядом с ним... Там лежали белые кабельные стяжки, разрезанные ножом.

— Как вы узнали, что это были именно кабельные стяжки?

— Мой муж работает в компании, занимающейся прокладкой электросетей.

— Что вы подумали в этот момент?

— Сначала ничего... Особенного. Но когда я увидела бутылку водки на полу, я поняла, что Джейн не просто пропала. Ее похитили. И вызвала полицию.

— Спасибо.

_«Если ты завизжишь, я воткну этот нож прямо тебе в пизду»._

Он хочет, чтобы она сказала это. Сказала это перед всеми этими людьми. Сказала о том, что ей хотели воткнуть нож в пизду.

Джейн зажмурилась изо всех сил.

Нет. Этого не будет. Никогда.

Когда она подняла голову, на трибуне уже стояла какая-то другая женщина.

— Вы проводили осмотр квартиры?

— Да.

— Что вы можете рассказать?

— Судя по всему, нападавший держал ее привязанной к стулу и насильно поил водкой — мы обнаружили полупустую бутылку на полу. Пострадавшая была связана кабельными стяжками, на пластике остались следы её ДНК.

Он не просто поил меня водкой. Он угрожал, что если я буду кричать, если я позову на помощь, он воткнет нож...

Хватит.

— Вы обнаружили в квартире какие-либо улики, подтверждающие, что Уильям Льюис был в квартире?

— Да. На бутылке водки были найдены его отпечатки пальцев.

— Благодарю вас, миссис Дженнер.

Наконец-то. Улика. Он же не призрак, чтобы совсем не оставить никаких следов!

Понял, сука? Понял?! Ты был в моей квартире! Как теперь ты будешь утверждать, что ты невиновен, а?!

— Вы сказали, на бутылке водки были найдены мои отпечатки пальцев.

— Да.

— Обнаружили ли вы еще какие-нибудь следы моего нахождения в квартире?

— Уточните, пожалуйста, вопрос.

— Конечно. Были ли мои отпечатки на каких-нибудь еще поверхностях в доме? На дверных ручках? Может быть, на мебели? На выключателях?

— Нет. Все остальные найденные отпечатки принадлежат мисс Морган либо миссис Спейт.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Ты не мог не оставить следов! Ты ходил там, как король, разглядывая каждую полку и каждую гребаную тумбу!

...и ничего не касался. Вот сука!

— Может быть, вы обнаружили следы ДНК?

— Нет, — эксперт держалась на удивление спокойно.

— То есть, гипотетически... — Льюис прошелся вдоль трибуны. Конечно же, хромая. — Меня могло и не быть в этой квартире, а бутылку могли подбросить?..

— Я протестую! — прокурор вскочил с места.

— Принято. Мистер Льюис, задавайте вопросы по существу.

Джейн видела, как по его губам скользнула кривая ухмылка. Она хорошо её помнила.

— Вопросов больше нет.

Она ненавидела его. Как же она его ненавидела.

— Суд заслушал показания свидетелей и получил предоставленные материалы дела. Следующее судебное заседание по делу №1124 состоится в следующий вторник, в 9 утра.


	9. Сны

Джейн плохо помнила, как она доехала до дома. Кажется, её довезла Ирма. Кажется, они о чем-то говорили по дороге. Она ничего не помнила.

Только когда перед её носом захлопнулась дверь, она наконец пришла в себя.

Она стояла и смотрела на ровную металлическую поверхность. Она была точно такой же, как и всегда. Ее дверь. Усиленная. С дополнительным ригелем. Антивандальная. Когда-то она выложила кругленькую сумму на эту дверь.

Какой смысл во всех системах безопасности в мире, если ты сама открыла дверь, Джейн?

Протянув руку, она резко повернула щеколду, закрывая дверь. Пальцы ощущали холод металла.

Ты думаешь, это спасет тебя? Ты думаешь, один хилый замочек поможет тебе?

Резко зачесалась шея. Джейн вскинула руку, с силой впиваясь ногтями в ткань водолазки, медленно царапая её снова и снова. Снова и снова.

За дверью слышались чьи-то шаги. Они то приближались, то отдалялись, будто в подъезде гулял пьяный. Звук вплетался в тишину, гипнотизируя её. Джейн прикрыла глаза и качнулась вперед, падая лбом на дверь. Ледяной металл слегка отрезвил её.

Шаг. Шаг. Шаг.

Он был прямо за дверью.

Нет, это всего лишь твое воображение. Там никого нет.

Ты уверена, Джейн?

В десяти сантиметрах правее горел белой точкой зрачок глазка.

Почему ты не посмотрела в него тогда, Джейн? Почему, Джейн?

Шаги остановились прямо напротив двери.

Пальцы с силой впились в плечо, до боли пережимая мышцу.

Посмотри. Там никого нет.

Он стоит за дверью.

Там никого нет. С тобой играет твое воображение.

Посмотри за дверь, Джейн.

В квартире этажом выше, прямо над её головой, дробью прогремели шаги. Озноб медленно раскатился по её позвоночнику. Дыхание сорвалось, но Джейн заставила себя дышать. Просто дышать. Дыши, Джейн. Дыши.

Кто-то тихонько постучал в дверь.

Сердце замерло, потом застучало как сумасшедшее. Джейн не могла заставить себя отойти. Она будто примерзла к двери пальцами и лбом.

Тук-тук.

Нервный вздох слетел с её губ.

Тук-тук.

Глазок бесстрастно таращился в пустоту её квартиры.

Джейн задержала дыхание и медленно придвинулась к нему, заглядывая — выглядывая — в глубину пустого подъезда.

Там никого не было...

Лицо Льюиса появилось внезапно. Уродливо искаженное, выпуклое, оно оскалилось в широкой улыбке. Длинный нос ткнулся прямо ей в глаз. Джейн подпрыгнула на одном месте и начала кричать. Она кричала, кричала, кричала, пока в легких не кончился воздух, пока не кончились силы топать ногами, пока не кончились силы дышать...

— _Джейн!_

Ты же не думала, что избавишься от меня так легко, детка?

— _Джейн! Очнись, Джейн!_

Я навсегда остался в тебе, Джейн.

— _Джейн! Джейн! Джейн!_

**ДЖЕЙН!**

Она резко села, выпрыгивая вперед всем телом, словно выныривая из воды. В глазах мгновенно потемнело, её повело в сторону, но кто-то поймал её за плечи, Джейн бессмысленно уставилась в лицо — пока не поняла, что это Ирма. Ее адвокат.

— Ирма?..

— Джейн! Соседи позвонили в полицию, сказали, что ты кричала! Я вернулась с полдороги... Что случилось?!

Джейн ошарашенно провела рукой по волосам.

Что случилось?

— Льюис, — выдохнула она.

— Что?

— Я видела Льюиса.

— Где?!

— За дверью. Но он... Он же в тюрьме, да?

— Конечно, — Ирма выглядела не менее потрясённой, чем сама Джейн. — Я бы знала... Если бы он сбежал, я бы знала, Джейн!

Она покачала головой. Полицейских в квартире уже не было — видимо, с ними разобралась Ирма.

— У тебя еще остались твои таблетки?

— Да... Немного...

— Ты их принимаешь?

— Конечно.

— Следующее заседание будет через неделю, — Ирма смотрела на неё строго и, пожалуй, немного испуганно. — Я не допущу тебя в таком состоянии. У тебя остались контакты твоего психотерапевта?

— Да...

— Сходи к нему. Сходи за новым рецептом. Ты сильная, Джейн. Ты уже пережила самое страшное. А если ты пережила нападение, ты переживешь и расследование.

Ее руки снова сжались на её плечах. Джейн подняла голову и посмотрела ей прямо в глаза.

— Слышишь, Джейн? Я не позволю тебе рассыпаться на финишной прямой. Ты сильнее, чем он.

Можно? Нельзя?

Какая разница.

Джейн потянулась к ней, обхватывая ладонью её затылок, и поцеловала её. Она не знала, зачем, но она знала — ей это нужно. Здесь и сейчас.

Она думала, что Ирма её оттолкнет. Скажет, что нельзя. Профессиональная этика. Или скажет, что она всё понимает, но это не она. Что ей нужно прийти в себя.

Как будто она когда-нибудь сможет.

Но Ирма ответила ей — осторожно придержав её за подбородок.

Как Льюис.

Нет. Пальцы Ирмы были нежными, бережными, они не давили — просто поддерживали, показывая, что она здесь, рядом.

Её так давно никто не обнимал.

Джейн отстранилась.

— Останься. Пожалуйста. Ты мой адвокат, никто ничего не скажет, — торопливые слова слеплялись друг с другом в единое «тымойадвокатниктоничегонескажет».— Ты имеешь право быть рядом со мной. Ты мой адвокат.

— Да, — Ирма улыбнулась ей. В карих глазах теплилась тревога — и нежность.

Джейн поцеловала её снова, стягивая с неё строгий серый пиджак. Это не Льюис. Она не причинит ей вреда.

Касания Ирмы были легкими и нежными. Она не настаивала. Она не пыталась её раздеть. Ее ладони скользили вверх и вниз по её рукам, взъерошивая ткань водолазки. И она не пыталась её раздеть. Не пыталась завалить на кровать. Они просто целовались, сжимая друг друга в объятиях.

Будут ли последствия? Джейн не хотела думать об этом. Она хотела, чтобы сегодня рядом с ней кто-нибудь был. Она хотела заснуть рядом с кем-то.

Она больше не хотела быть сильной. Ей слишком страшно быть одной.


	10. Посттравматический синдром. Часть 2

— Мисс Морган, вы помните, что происходило в ту ночь, когда вас похитили?

— Да. Отлично помню, — её голос звучал ровно и спокойно. _Профессионально_. Для Джейн было важно оставаться профессионалом, особенно перед лицом присяжных и судьи. Несмотря на все те бредни, которые городят другие выступающие, она должна показать: она уверена в своих словах. Она знает, что говорит, и знает, кто это сделал.

«Вы помните?»

Джейн чуть усмехнулась. Про себя. Как будто она могла такое забыть. Как будто кошмары об этом не мучили её всю неделю, воплощаясь в реальность с неумолимостью ножа, разрезающего...

Вся терапия псу под хвост.

— Я понимаю, как это для вас тяжело... — каждый из них твердил эти слова, как заклинание. Как будто стоит только сказать «я понимаю» — и всё сразу станет замечательно. Джейн же хотела, чтобы они перестали повторять эту фразу раз за разом. Этого нельзя понять, пока сам через это не пройдешь. Из уст же мужчины фраза «Я понимаю, каково это — быть изнасилованной» звучит просто смешно.

Она моргнула, понимая, что пропустила часть вопроса Койла.

— ...прошу вас, расскажите, что тогда произошло.

Прочем, ничего важного. Все они просят рассказать. И желательно в подробностях.

Джейн сделала долгий вдох через нос и выдохнула. Сжала пальцами трибуну. Под пальцами скользило шершавое дерево.

«Расскажите, что тогда произошло».

Они с Ирмой репетировали допрос четыре раза. Ирма настояла. Джейн ни за что бы не согласилась по доброй воле. Впрочем, теперь она была ей благодарна. Репетиции, а еще четыре таблетки диазепама, помогали ей держать себя в руках. Только поэтому она до сих пор способна стоять и разговаривать. Давать показания.

Только поэтому?..

Он не смотрел на неё.

Не только. Если бы он поднял на неё глаза, она бы сошла с ума. И плевать на все успокоительные и репетиции. Она способна говорить только лишь потому, что ублюдок Льюис не смотрит на неё. Добренький.

Лица присяжных смазывались в одну сплошную линию. Джейн смотрела поверх их голов, упираясь взглядом в бежевую стену. Она не хотела видеть их. Она не хотела смотреть, как жадно впиваются взглядами в ее лицо, как ищут следы перенесенных страданий, как перешептываются: «Она прекрасно держится!»

Она держалась отвратительно.

Льюис переложил какие-то бумажки. Он не смотрел на неё.

Она не поняла, насколько затянулась пауза, пока не раздался голос судьи.

— Мисс Морган, если вам требуется перерыв... — он внимательно смотрел на неё со своего места. Джейн очнулась, выпрямляя плечи. Покачала головой.

Ей не нужен перерыв. Он её не сломил, и никакой чертов перерыв ей не нужен.

— Я пришла домой с работы, — спокойно начала говорить она. Спокойнее, чем ожидала. — Прошла в ванную комнату, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Я подошла к двери и открыла её.

Ее пальцы хватают металлический засов и поворачивают его. Дверь открывается. За дверью — обаятельная улыбка ублюдка, который её изнасиловал.

— Вам ничего не показалось странным в этот момент?

Да. Его мёртвые глаза.

Если бы ты обратила на них внимание, вместо того, чтобы восхищаться его габаритами.

Хорошо, что она репетировала допрос. Она сумела сдержаться и не начала орать. Вместо этого она сделала глубокий вдох. Странным! Что может быть странным в звонке в дверь? Будь это мужчина, ему бы не задали такого вопроса. Только женщины могут быть глупыми, да? Да?!

— Нет. Такое бывало не раз. Я подумала, это моя соседка, Сьюзан. Она часто забывает ключи в своей квартире и вызывает спасателей с моего телефона.

Интересно, присяжные уже настрочили в свои блокнотики, что она — шлюха, которая распахивает дверь первому встречному?

— Когда вы открыли дверь, кого вы увидели?

_«Здравствуйте. Я не помешал?»_

— Обвиняемого. Уильяма Льюиса.

Вот сейчас он скажет «Протестую».

— Он назвал вам свое имя?

— Да. Он сказал, что его зовут Льюис.

Вот сейчас.

Джейн ждала. В онемевших, сжатых пальцах бегали электрические искры. Давай. Скажи. Скажи это, ублюдок. Скажи «протестую».

Он — «меня зовут Льюис» — молчал.

Но Джейн дорого бы отдала за то, чтобы голос перестал звучать и в её голове.

— Что было дальше?

Дальше?! Джейн коротко выдохнула, сверля прокурора тяжелым взглядом. Тебе что, мало?! Он назвал своё имя! В ее комнате была бутылка с его отпечатками! Он был в её квартире, он похитил её, он пытал её! Что ещё могло быть дальше?! Арестуйте его, посадите, это был он! Он! Хватит слушать его лживые выступления!

По спине и шее Джейн пробежал холодок.

Выступления... Ты же помнишь про перекрестный допрос?

В ушах зашумело, водолазка прилипла к вспотевшей спине.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет.

Скоро тебе выпадет честь поговорить с ним лично, Джейн. Честь посмотреть ему в глаза...

— Мисс Морган?

Она моргнула, выходя из короткого ступора. Не тормози, Джейн! Они подумают, что ты чокнутая и твоим словам нет веры! Профессионализм — помнишь?

— Он сказал, что у него сломалась машина, а у телефона сел аккумулятор, и попросил вызвать эвакуатор...

_«Такой я недотёпа»._

У Джейн резко заломило виски. Она едва удержалась от того, чтобы потереть их.

— ...я отвернулась за телефоном, он набросил на меня удавку и стал душить. Потом я очнулась привязанной к стулу.

— Где в этот момент был Уильям Льюис?

— В моей квартире..

— Что он делал?

Джейн сжала губы в тонкую линию. Что он делал? Ну, он угрожал её ножом, грозился засунуть его в пизду...

Интересно, в зале суда можно материться? Джейн ощутила острое желание попробовать.

— Эксперты всё рассказали верно. Он нашел водку в моих запасах, насильно поил меня. Несколько раз ударил. Я пыталась кричать, но он зажал мне рот...

_«Если ты завизжишь ещё раз...»_

— ...и угрожал, что воткнет свой нож мне в половые органы, если я буду кричать еще.

Давай. Протестуй.

Он не поднимал головы.

По рядам присяжных пробежал шепоток. Гул голосов наполнил помещение, будто бы в зал заседаний принесли гудящий осиный рой. Джейн подавила улыбку. Новая сексуальная фантазия для извращенцев... Она хотела бы спросить всех этих сук на скамье — часто ли им предлагали такой сексуальный контакт? А сколько из них будут фантазировать об этом в душе? Если бы они только знали, каково это — когда лезвие скользит по коже прямо рядом с...

— Тишина и порядок в зале! — судья постучал молотком по столу.

Прокурор выглядел смущенным. Он не смотрел на нее, просматривая свои бумаги, будто собираясь с мыслями. Джейн же, напротив, ощутила прилив сил. Пусть они все узнают! Пусть все услышат! Ей-то что? Повторять эту историю, пусть даже в (миллионный) восьмой раз, куда проще, чем испытывать это на своей шкуре. Можно даже посмаковать детали. Здесь, в зале суда, всё то, что происходило с ней там, превращалось в слова. В пересказ забавной истории, которая происходила с кем-то другим — но не с ней.

Представляете, он сказал, что воткнет нож мне в пизду. Правда, смешно?!

Почему ты молчишь, ублюдок? Почему?

— Что было потом? — голос прокурора вернул её в реальность.

Прямо теряюсь, что на это ответить, злобно подумала Джейн. Наверное, он засмеялся и сказал, что это шутка! Сам-то как думаешь? Не удержавшись, она с ненавистью бросила взгляд на Льюиса — чтобы проверить, смотрит ли он... Он не смотрел. Будто специально издевался над ней. Будто бы он совсем не знает, о чем она говорит.

Продолжай говорить, Джейн.

— Он отвел меня к машине и засунул внутрь. На заднее сиденье. Мы поехали куда-то, но по дороге нас остановил полицейский.

Она отчетливо помнила свой ужас, панику от того, что её куда-то везут, боль в голове и руках, болезненные спазмы в желудке. Запах кожаных сидений, его голос, подпевающий радио, Его — «мы немного покатаемся» — слова, которые парализовали её волю. Оказывается, всё это можно без лишних эмоций уместить в три предложения! Как же она раньше не догадалась об этом! Могла бы сэкономить на терапевтах...

— Полицейский представился?

_«Догадываетесь, за что я вас остановил?»_

— Да. Он назвался сержантом Фуллером.

_«Ох, я превысил скорость?_

— Что было дальше?

_«Ваши права и документы на машину»._

— Сержант Фуллер потребовал у него предъявить права.

_«Выйдите из машины, сэр»._

— Льюис убил его.

— Мистер Уильям Льюис.

Ублюдок Уильям Льюис!

— Да.

— Вы видели, как он убивал сержанта Фуллера?

Конечно, у меня ведь глаза на затылке. Нет, третий глаз, чтобы сквозь металл видеть!

— Я не видела, но слышала, — несмотря на кипящую внутри злобу, её голос пока не подводил, звучал ровно и спокойно. Она ему верила. Это хорошо. Если она себе верит, то и другие тоже. — Он сделал это своим ножом. С выкидным лезвием. Я слышала щелчок, с которым он его открыл. Я точно знаю, потому что этим же ножом он разрезал стяжки, которыми я была привязана к стулу.

Он не будет протестовать, поняла она. Ну конечно. Ведь его же там не было. Он в этом пытается всех убедить, помнишь? Зачем ему оспаривать то, что и так не происходило?

— Что было потом?

Потом он забрал у него наручники. Но ей нельзя говорить об этом — она ведь этого не видела. Она узнала об этом позже. Когда он приковал её к кровати...

— Мы поехали в магазин.

— Вы это знаете, потому что он сообщил вам об этом?

Конечно, доклад сделал по всей форме, и еще расписаться попросил.

— Нет. Он просто остановился и вышел из машины. Я поняла, что он ходил в магазин, когда он вернулся с пакетом.

— Вы пытались бороться? Позвать на помощь?

Ты сам пробовал бороться со связанными руками, идиот?

— Я била ногами по стеклу, но никто не услышал. Наверное, на стоянке никого не было.

— Что было дальше?

Джейн уже слышать не могла этот вопрос. Она понимала, понимала, что так положено, что эти вопросы задают всем, но все равно не могла его слышать. От этих трех слов ей хотелось запрыгнуть на трибуну и начать орать. «Что было дальше?» Это же очевидно! Дальше он привез её в дом и начал пытать, насиловать и жечь! Зачем тянуть эту жвачку?!

— Он положил вещи в багажник.

_«Ты будешь пить столько, сколько я позволю. И тогда, когда я позволю»._

Это нужно было сказать. Нужно. Но слова не шли.

Он же дал тебе воды. Дал. Это факт. А то, что он её вылил... Никому не будет до этого дела.

Всегда есть выход, Джейн. Просто не говори об этом. Если ты не можешь описать это простым и понятным языком, лучше просто молчи. По сравнению с остальным, этот эпизод не так уж и важен...

— Потом он заклеил мне рот и мы поехали дальше. Потом остановились, и он снова вышел из машины.

— Вы видели, что происходило, когда он выходил?

Джейн кивнула.

— Да. Я хотела позвать на помощь и выглянула в окно, думая, что рядом есть люди.

— Вы видели мистера Льюиса?

— Да.

— Что он делал?

Джейн чуть дернула плечом. Все и так знают, что она скажет — зачем задавать вопрос?

— Он убил человека. Своим ножом, — зато ему повезло, змеёй скользнула мысль в ее сознании. Его хотя бы не пытали, приковав цепями к кровати.

— Как именно?

— Он ударил его несколько раз в живот и уложил на лавочку. Потом забрал ключи от машины, перетащил меня и вещи в неё и мы уехали, — сейчас прокурор снова спросит «что было дальше?». Нет. Если она услышит эти слова еще хоть раз, она закричит. — Потом я отключилась. А в себя пришла, когда машина остановилась уже у этого проклятого дома.

— Вам показывали фотографии машины Шона Монтгомери — в эту машину вас посадили?

Осторожнее, Джейн. Ты не можешь отвечать однозначно — он сможет это оспорить.

— Да. Я думаю, это была именно она.

Да ничего он не оспорит. Его же там не было.

— Благодарю вас, — прокурор сложил свои бумажки в стопку и сел.

Сейчас.

Джейн смотрела на бежевую стену. Колени дрожали, и она изо всех сил опиралась на трибуну.

Вот сейчас.

— Слово защите, — провозгласил судья.

Пускай она ждала этих слов, все равно её колени стали подгибаться. Держись. Сейчас ты посмотришь в его глаза. Ничего страшного. Давай. Держись. Ты сможешь. Что он может сделать тебе теперь — когда самое основное он уже сотворил? Ты сильная. Ты справишься.

Она кожей ощутила, как Льюис скользнул по её лицу незаинтересованным взглядом.

— У защиты нет вопросов, но я оставляю за собой право допросить свидетеля позже.

Что?

_Что?!_

Потрясена была не только Джейн. По залу пробежал небольшой шепоток, даже прокурор и судья настороженно посмотрели на ублюдка. Ирма — единственная, на кого могла смотреть Джейн — встревоженно смотрела на Льюиса.

Они не понимали, что он делает.

Это... плохо?

Ну конечно, это плохо, Джейн.

— У вас есть это право, — через паузу ответил суд. Льюис чуть улыбнулся и кивнул.

В рядах присяжных шептались. Пристав встал со своего места, вопросительно глядя на Джейн. Под его взглядом она словно бы очнулась и медленно, на ватных ногах спустилась с трибуны.

Почему он не стал её допрашивать? Она думала, он только того и ждет!

— Суд вызывает свидетеля обвинения, продавца круглосуточного магазина, Вернона Брука.

Она едва успела опуститься на свое место, когда по узкому проходу прошел грузный широкоплечий человек — типичный представитель рабочего класса. Костюм, в который он был одет, сидел плохо, будто Брук взял его в аренду. Скорее всего, так и было.

Джейн опустила голову, приходя в себя. Ее запоздало начало трясти.

Она только что стояла прямо перед ним. Отвечала на вопросы, обвиняла его, а он ни разу не посмотрел на неё. Он ни разу не посмотрел на неё! Он не стал задавать ей вопросы!

— Вы давно работаете в магазине?

— Почти два года.

Ублюдок! Он специально это сделал! Унизил своим отказом задавать вопросы, унизил своим нежеланием смотреть на неё! Словно её слова ничего не значили! Он показал всем — мне нечего у неё спрашивать, меня ведь там не было! Не было! Зачем мне опровергать ее слова, если меня там не было?!

— Часто ли люди приезжают в ваш магазин ночью и совершают покупки?

— Не очень, но бывает.

Дыши, Джейн. Дыши. Слушание еще не закончено. Всё будет в порядке. Присяжные не болваны, они понимают, что это — фарс. Что он врёт и выкручивается из последних сил, чтобы избежать правосудия. Разве будет невиновный защищать себя сам?..

— Вы можете ответить, что обычно они покупают?

— Да. Как правило, стандартные вещи: запчасти, буксирные тросы, канистры с бензином.

И паяльные лампы. Джейн потерла лоб. Ощущение, будто она пьяна, нарастало, в голове поселилась подозрительная лёгкость.

Давай, скажи это, не стесняйся. Меня ты этим не оскорбишь.

— Согласно протоколу вашего допроса, вы сказали, что обратили особое внимание на человека, заезжавшего к вам в тот день.

Любой бы обратил, будь у него глаза.

— Да.

— Почему?

Да угадай! Ты его глаза видел вообще? А его самого?

Спокойно, Джейн, спокойно. Прокурор делает то, что положено. Это его работа, он знает, какие вопросы задавать.

Виски ломила боль, она плавно массировала их кончиками пальцев.

— Из-за предметов, которые он купил.

Неужели только из-за них? Ты разве не заметил его мёртвого взгляда? Его искусственной улыбки? Ты что, слепой, Вернон Брук или как там тебя?

— Вы не могли бы рассказать об этом поподробнее?

— Ну... Как я уже сказал, обычно люди берут стандартный набор вещей. Журналы, чипсы, снэки, пиво, разные запчасти, — ...картошку, морковь, петрушку и свёклу — _ох!_

Так, стоп. Что-то... не так. Джейн потерла глаза и легонько хлопнула себя по щекам. Давай, очнись. Да, похоже, она переоценила свои силы. Допрос, неожиданно для неё самой, вымотал её донельзя. А может быть, запоздало начали действовать таблетки...

Приди в себя. Слушай.

— А что купил этот человек, раз вы обратили на это внимание?

— Он купил веревку, газовую горелку, скотч, бутылку водки, брезент, паяльник...

Хозяйка однажды с базара пришла, хозяйка с базара домой принесла: скотч, веревку, паяльник, брезент, горелку и водку, _ох!_

Картинка перед глазами плыла, голова кружилась, и от этого её начало нешуточно тошнить. Да, она определенно перебрала с препаратами. Главное — собраться и досидеть до перерыва... 

— И вы обратили на это внимание?

— Конечно. Я сразу подумал, что он собрался кого-нибудь убить. Глупости, конечно, но обычно люди не покупают все эти вещи вместе.

Обычно... Джейн закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Так было легче. Она едва слышала, о чем говорят прокурор и свидетель. То есть она слушала, но слова проскальзывали мимо её ушей.

— Хорошо. Вы можете описать, как выглядел этот человек? Может быть, он сидит сейчас в зале?

— Да.

— Кто это?

— Это обвиняемый.

— Уильям Льюис?

— Да.

Несмотря на плохое самочувствие, Джейн улыбнулась, с усилием растягивая углы рта, чтобы хоть что-то почувствовать. Эта игра — «вопрос-ответ» — напоминала пинг-понг. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда...

— По каким признакам вы его узнали?

— Его лицо. Я же видел его лицо, когда он покупал у меня вещи.

Он тебя узнал, ублюдок. Что ты скажешь на это? А?

— Вы его видели четко?

— Да так же, как вас сейчас.

— Спасибо, вопросов больше нет.

Вот же, это тот свидетель, который всем нужен! Он его видел, он видел, что ублюдок был в магазине, покупал эти вещи... А если он был в магазине и покупал эти вещи, значит, он её и похитил! Два плюс два равно четыре...

— Слово предоставляется защитнику.

Хотелось разозлиться. Но у Джейн не получилось. Ее эмоции словно кто-то выключил. Она лишь подняла голову, глядя, как выпрямляется Льюис.

Значит, его ты хочешь допросить. А меня нет. Ублюдок.

— Скажите, перечисленные предметы — паяльник, веревка, бутылка водки, брезент и остальное — часто ли их у вас покупают?

Джейн потёрла пальцами надбровные дуги. Где-то она уже слышала этот вопрос...

— Не так, чтобы очень.

— Но покупают?

Низкий голос Льюиса почему-то усыплял.

— Да.

— Если эти предметы покупают в вашем магазине в обычные дни, почему вы обратили внимание именно в этот раз?

Или это диазепам.

— Потому что все эти предметы вместе выглядят странно.

— Странно? Это вы так думаете, или вам кто-то об этом сказал?

— Протестую! — голос прокурора ввинтился ей в уши, как два штопора. Джейн даже вздрогнула, на миг включаясь в реальность.

— Принято.

— Простите, господин судья.

Джейн видела улыбку на целой половине его лица. Она чуть осоловело хлопнула глазами: кажется, что-то сейчас произошло... Почему он улыбается? Ирма сидела впереди неё, внимательно слушая допрос. Надо будет позже спросить у неё...

— Мистер Брук, в какое время суток была произведена эта покупка?

— Я точно не помню, но где-то около полуночи.

Джейн удивилась. Разве она в тот день пришла с работы так поздно?

— Около полуночи. Должно быть, ночью достаточно темно.

Темно... Несмотря на полусонное состояние, Джейн догадалась, к чему он ведет. Как и на предыдущих заседаниях: меня там не было, это был не я!

— Джейн! — это уже Ирма. Не прокурор. И не Льюис.

— Что?

— Тише.

Опять она случайно заговорила вслух. Упс. Бывает.

— В моем магазине работает освещение.

— И оно достаточное?

Давай. Выкручивайся.

— Да.

В этот раз не выйдет, ублюдок. Он тебя видел. Ты в жопе.

— У меня на руках материалы вашего первого допроса. Там вам показали мою фотографию, но вы ответили, цитирую: «Я не уверен, что это был именно он». Сейчас же вы говорите, что хорошо рассмотрели меня, пока я совершал эти покупки. Но если вы хорошо разглядели меня в магазине, почему вы сразу об этом не сказали?

Джейн могла видеть только его спину и охотно сверлила ее глазами. Что за бред он несёт?

— Я не сразу вас узнал на фотографии.

Нет-нет-нет. Давай, Брук. Соберись. Ты же знаешь, что это он.

— Не сразу? И как же вы поняли, что это именно я?

Заткнись, Льюис! Давай, Брук! Ты его видел! Ты же его видел!

— Потому что это были вы! Я вас видел!

— А вы обычно внимательно разглядываете покупателей?

— Я...

— Стоите, рассматриваете их лица? Запоминаете?

К чему эти вопросы? О, все как обычно — он опять хочет вывернуть показания свидетеля наизнанку! Вот же тварь!

— Протест, подсудимый пытается оказать давление, — прокурор был на своем месте.

— Принято. Мистер Льюис, я прошу вас задавать более нейтральные вопросы.

— Простите, ваша честь, — он обошел зал и встал, повернувшись к залу другим боком ( _раненым, Джейн, помнишь, это сделала ты_ ) — и Джейн увидела, как он улыбнулся. И оцепенела. От улыбки розовый толстый шрам сморщился, стянув кожу, смяв его лицо, как бумажный пакет. Она моргнула, стараясь прогнать наваждение, но лицо Льюиса оставалось ненастоящим и жутким. Пластмассовым. — Я просто пытаюсь прояснить полную картину: я вижу человека, который целый день выполнял тяжелую работу. Должно быть, он устал, и думал только о том, чтобы пойти отдохнуть.

Пока он говорил, он повернулся к ней лицом. Своим ненастоящим бумажным лицом...

Нет, не к ней — к присяжным.

Брук, к счастью, не растерялся:

— Я видел то, что я видел.

Льюис вновь обернулся к нему. Джейн ощутила облегчение, будто поисковый прожектор погас, не найдя её во тьме.

— Я не спорю с этим. Я спрашиваю о другом: почему вы сначала сказали, что не уверены, что видели именно меня, а теперь утверждаете обратное?

— Потому что я вспомнил вас!

— Вы вспомнили или вас убедили в том, что вы вспомнили мое лицо? — голос Льюиса звучал всё громче. Он старался достать ей. Джейн сжалась на своем месте, стараясь быть незаметной.

Она не хотела слышать его голос.

— Протестую! — голос прокурора взорвался, как петарда.

— Снимаю, ваша честь, — голос Льюиса снова был тихим. Довольным.

— Перерыв пятнадцать минут, — судья стукнул молотком по столу.

Это было сигналом. Джейн сразу же повело в сторону, и она бы упала со скамьи — если бы её не поддержала Ирма.

Что было на перерыве, Джейн не знала. Не помнила. Весь перерыв она просидела с открытыми глазами, уставившись в одну точку. Кто-то должен был её предупредить, что седативные имеют такой отсроченный эффект... Вокруг что-то происходило, кто-то куда-то ходил, Ирма что-то спрашивала — но всё это было где-то очень далеко, за толстым мутным стеклом. Наверное, так было даже лучше — иначе она бы кричала, как (почему «как»?) сумасшедшая. Этот ублюдок превращал процесс в фарс, переворачивал всё с ног на голову, и никто ничего не мог с этим сделать...

Хлопок судейского молотка вернул её в реальность. Перерыв закончился.

Готовься, Дороти. Сейчас будет новая порция фарса.

— Суд вызывает детектива нью-йоркской полиции Роуз Такер.

А вот это стало для Джейн стало сюрпризом. Ирма сказала ей об этом только вчера — что, оказывается, детектив Такер — та самая детектив Такер! — была в составе оперативной группы, которая занималась её поисками. И будет давать показания в полном соответствии с процедурой.

Вопросы прокурора были предсказуемыми и сухими, как всегда:

— Что вы увидели, когда вошли в дом?

— Кровь, — голос Такер звучал спокойно. Джейн смутно позавидовала ей. С другой стороны, она не первый раз дает показания на судах. Панцирь безразличия — её профессиональный навык. — Кровь была везде, словно я оказалась на выставке экспрессионистов.

— Протест, — Льюис лениво поднял руку. — Попытка надавить на присяжных.

— Принято, — судья даже не посмотрел на него. — Свидетель, старайтесь придерживаться фактов, опустив сравнения.

— Простите, ваша честь, — на лице Такер ничего не отразилось.

А ведь она специально, вдруг проблеснула мысль в сознании Джейн. Она использует его тактику — передёргивает, сгущает краски... Не суд, а театральное представление, вяло подумала Джейн, опуская голову на спинку впередистоящей скамьи.

— Еще раз, что вы увидели, когда вошли в дом?

— Там были пятна крови, повсюду. Кровавые следы вели к комнате, где держали мисс Морган.

— Как выглядела комната?

Как выглядела комната... Джейн вдруг поняла, что сама не помнит, как она выглядела. Пролежала целый день на кровати — и не помнит... Над кроватью вот Иисус висел. Так себе улика.

— Она вся была в крови. Кровь была на полу, на стенах, везде. Посередине стояла кровать, и все постельное белье тоже было пропитано ею. Мне кажется, я до сих пор помню запах палёного мяса.

Хотя можно призвать в свидетели Иисуса, Джейн бы посмотрела, что из этого выйдет...

— Что вы увидели, когда вошли?

— Потерпевшую, которая лежала на полу. Без сознания. И обвиняемого. Он лежал на кровати.

— Что он делал?

— Улыбался.

— Он улыбался?

— Да. Он смотрел прямо на меня и улыбался.

Бинго из слов «улыбался». Сознание Джейн плыло. Она понадеялась, что не слишком переборщила с таблетками и ей не придется вызывать скорую и промывать желудок. Это будет очень грустно...

— Как выглядела потерпевшая?

Это они о ком?

— Если честно, сначала я подумала, что она мертва. У нее на всем теле не было живого места. Она вся была в крови, ожогах, порезах и синяках.

Ах да, о ней.

— Что вы подумали в этот момент?

— Я подумала, что ее пытал какой-то садист.

Джейн поняла, что отключается, и больно ущипнула себя за руку. Сознание прояснилось, стало чуть легче.

— Что было дальше?

— Я вызвала скорую помощь. Она забрала обоих — и мисс Морган, и мистера Льюиса. Так как картина происшествия оставалась для меня не до конца понятной, я поехала в больницу за мисс Морган, а мой напарник, детектив Уилсон, за мистером Льюисом.

Слишком много имён.

— Мисс Морган что-нибудь говорила?

— Нет. Но я дождалась окончания её осмотра и допросила её. Она сообщила, что мистер Льюис похитил её и изнасиловал. Несколько раз. К этому моменту эксперты уже закончили осмотр мест преступления, и полученные улики подтвердили её слова. На этих основаниях мистер Льюис был арестован.

— Благодарю вас, у меня больше нет вопросов.

Джейн вскинула голову. Что? Уже всё? Детектив Такер стояла на трибуне, но Джейн, как ни пыталась, не смогла вспомнить ни слова из её показаний. Что-то там было про бинго... При чем тут оно?

Ладно, главное, тут есть Ирма. Ирма всё запомнит.

Льюис поднялся со своего места. На этот раз он не ходил по залу — должно быть, устал. Или нога болит, злорадно подумала Джейн. Он опирался на стол, но тот был ему мал, и ублюдку приходилось наклоняться вперед. Джейн попыталась найти какое-нибудь едкое описание этой картине, но не смогла. Эта поза выглядела угрожающе, а вовсе не смешно.

— Вы сказали, что видели меня, когда вошли в комнату. Вы дали очень красочное описание потерпевшей, но забыли описать моё состояние. Как выглядел я, когда вы вошли?

— Вы... Были в крови. Но выглядели куда как лучше.

— Лучше? — уточнил Льюис. Он оттолкнулся от стола и, хромая, обернулся к присяжным. Улыбнулся, вновь заставляя свой шрам сморщиться.

— Конечно, детективу Такер виднее, кто из нас двоих выглядел лучше, а кто хуже.

— Я имела в виду, что вы были в сознании, — повысила голос детектив Такер. — И даже улыбались, как я уже сказала ранее.

— Конечно, — Льюис медленно прошелся по залу суда. — Где я находился?

— Я же сказала — вы лежали на кровати.

— Просто лежал?

— Не понимаю вопроса.

Джейн тоже не понимала.

— Я лежал там по своей воле?

— Нет. Вы были прикованы наручниками к кровати.

— Были ли на мне следы перенесенного насилия? — Льюис выглядел очень заинтересованно. Даже под диазепамом Джейн поняла, что он работает на публику: следы перенесенного насилия были у него на лице. Джейн мысленно хихикнула. На лице, понимаете?

— ...Да.

— Как вы думаете, кто мог это со мной сделать — если в доме больше никого не было, а я был прикован к кровати?

— Протест! — рявкнул прокурор. — Свидетель не может ответить, исходя из своих предположений!

А обстановка обостряется, вяло подумала Джейн.

— Принято. Мистер Льюис, здесь не загадывают загадки, здесь ведут допрос.

Льюис улыбнулся.

— Конечно, ваша честь. Детектив Такер, была ли в доме вторая дверь?

— Вторая дверь? Да.

— Как вы думаете, мог ли преступник покинуть дом, когда увидел, что я направляюсь к дому?

— Мистер Льюис, — судья придвинулся ближе к микрофону. — Я повторяю: мы не загадываем загадки. Если вы не можете вести допрос самостоятельно, я настоятельно рекомендую вам передать полномочия своему адвокату.

— Больше такого не повторится, Ваша Честь. Вопросов больше нет.

— Детектив Такер, займите своё место в зале.

Роуз сошла с трибуны и заняла одно из мест на скамьях. Джейн снова закрыла глаза.

Ну и зачем ее вообще вызывали?

— Суд вызывает судебного медицинского эксперта Миранду Смит.

На этом моменте Джейн снова отключилась. Сквозь пелену до нее доносились отдельные загадочные слова: «отпечатки пальцев на входной двери», «принадлежат Уильяму Льюису», «также найдены на сковороде», «орудие убийства».

Надо будет спросить у Ирмы, что они значат.

— Джейн! — а вот и она. Трясёт за плечо.

— Я в норме, — она с усилием подняла голову. Льюис снова стоял — он что, вообще не садился?

— ...отпечатки пальцев на входной двери доказывают, что я открывал дверь — но я и не отрицаю этого. Я открывал дверь, чтобы зайти в дом и помочь мисс Морган. Скажите, отпечатки пальцев на ручке сковороды — они ведь доказывают только то, что я держал её в руках, верно?

— Да.

— Ирма, её же должен допрашивать прокурор?! — Джейн наклонилась к адвокату.

Ирма странно на неё посмотрела.

— Только что же допросил?... Джейн, ты в порядке?

— То есть я мог оставить их, если, допустим, отнимал сковороду у мисс Морган?

— В порядке, — она была очень далеко от «порядка».

— Да, могли.

Драка с помощью сковородки. Что-то из диснеевского мультика. Джейн с силой помассировала виски. Весь этот допрос — один сплошной мультик. Том, сука, и Джерри. Почему бы тут не быть сковороде, в самом деле?

— Найдены ли на рукояти сковородки отпечатки других людей?

— ...да.

— Удалось определить, кому они принадлежат?

— Да.

— Кому же?

— Мисс Морган.

Джейн ничего не понимала. Откуда там взялись её отпечат...

_Она стоит перед кроватью, глядя на распростертого перед ней Льюиса. Смотрит на него сверху вниз. На полу валяется сковорода, и она берёт ее в руки, разглядывая, прислушиваясь к своим ощущением: хочет ли она пытать его так, как пытал её он?_

_Нет. Она придумает что-нибудь новенькое._

_Сковородка падает на пол._

— ...многие свидетели, к сожалению, часто забывают, что на месте преступления ничего нельзя трогать, и сами становятся подозреваемыми.

Что? К чему это? Про что?..

— Мистер Льюис, — голос судьи вернул её в реальность. — Задавайте вопросы по существу.

В следующий раз надо принять три таблетки, четыре — слишком много. Она же половину слушания пропустила...

— Конечно, — он легко согласился с судьей. Очень легко. Будто бы для него эти протесты и нарушения ничего не значили... — Найдены ли мои отпечатки пальцев на других вещах? На бутылке с водкой, руле машины?

Так они и не значили, Джейн.

— Нет.

В смысле — нет?! Джейн сдвинула брови. Лицо словно слегка онемело, и движения выходили слегка заторможенными.

Он же сидел за рулем!

— Другими словами, вы не нашли улик, доказывающих, что именно я сидел за рулём угнанной машины.

— Нет.

Льюис прошел вдоль скамей, словно бы собираясь с мыслями, и в этот момент Джейн поняла. Она вдруг всё поняла. Он знал. Он знал, что их могут найти. Он знал, что выбрал не идеальное место. Он прекрасно знал, что её будут искать. И он их уничтожил, он уничтожил все следы. Он же опытный, опытный сукин сын, это уже четвертый его суд, он с самого начала все это предусмотрел...

— Вы сказали, что нашли следы моей ДНК. Логично, если вспомнить, в каком состоянии меня нашли. Из каких образцов вы её получили?

Ему нравится. Ему же это нравится! Джейн едва слышно застонала, роняя голову в ладони. Она всё поняла.

— Простите?

— Насколько я знаю, ДНК можно получить из любых тканей человеческого тела. Крови, волос, кожи, семенной жидкости. Из каких образцов её получили вы?

— Из образцов крови.

Он играет. Играет в правосудие, играет в несправедливо обвинённого, ему нравится каждый раз ебать систему прямо в рот, чтобы она как следует сглатывала. Он от этого кайфует.

— Которой там было множество. Последний вопрос. По словам детектива Такер, вся комната была залита кровью. Могла ли в таких условиях «потеряться» ДНК третьего человека? Теоретически, разумеется.

— Да, — голос эксперта звучал ровно. — Теоретически — могла.

— Благодарю вас, миссис Смит. Вопросов больше нет.

Ублюдок...

— Заседание откладывается до следующего вторника, — удар молотка судьи на миг оглушил Джейн. Она закрыла глаза, снова падая лбом на спинку скамьи.

Какая теперь разница?


	11. Обесценивание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Павулон — препарат, который применяют при казни путем смертельной инъекции.

Неделя потерялась в посещениях психиатра и психотерапевта. Джейн нужно было что-то делать, зная, что на следующем слушании её будут допрашивать касаемо того, что происходило в том доме. Это требовало чего-то посильнее, чем четыре таблетки диазепама.

Например, инъекции павулона.

Рано утром в воскресенье её разбудил звонок. Джейн на ощупь схватила трубку.

— Мм... Алло? — голоса почти не было. Глаза тоже не хотели открываться.

— Джейн, — голос Ирмы был сосредоточен и сух. Сна ни в одном глазу. — У нас проблема.

Хоть бы раз что-то новое.

— Что на этот раз?

— Я сейчас в суде — согласовываю линию твоей защиты.

Ах, да. Точно. Джейн гордилась собой — она научилась не выходить из себя при словах «нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений». Диазепам — на страже ваших нервов.

— И что?

— Я видела медицинские заключения. По поводу его избиения. Он предоставит их суду присяжных, и еще планирует вызвать эксперта, чтобы он дал комментарии о его состоянии.

— М-м. Я защищалась, — Джейн даже не хотела в это вникать. Эксперты, заключения... Хоть сто раз. — Я бы сделала это снова.

— Да. Да, Джейн, — Ирма вздохнула. В трубке этот звук превратился во всплеск помех. — Но ты превысила пределы необходимой самообороны. На самом деле, очень сильно. Он перенес три клинических смерти по пути в больницу.

— И что? Он изнасиловал меня, пытал меня. Я бы убила его, если бы могла.

— Джейн... — было видно, что Ирме есть, что сказать, но она не хочет её расстраивать. Джейн покачала головой, забыв, что она её не видит.

— Говори уже, как есть. Я хочу иметь представление о той заднице, в которую катится весь этот цирк.

— Ваши физические повреждения несопоставимы. У тебя самое серьезное — ушибы мягких тканей и сотрясение мозга тяжелой степени. У него тут целый список. Чтобы обезопасить тебя от судебного срока...

Диазепам помогает не во всем. Джейн вскочила так резко, что у нее закружилась голова.

— Меня?!

— Не я придумываю законы, Джейн. Прости. Статья про превышение не с потолка упала... Чтобы помочь тебе избежать судебного преследования, я буду настаивать на том, что ты была в состоянии аффекта и не могла отвечать за свои действия. С этим никто не сможет спорить.

Хорошо. Аффект так аффект.

— Но?

Ирма молчала.

— Ирма, «но»?!

— Но это скомпрометирует все твои показания. Все слова. Прости, Джейн.

Ей показалось, что ей на голову надели прозрачный колпак, заглушающий звуки. Пальцы заледенели.

Только не это.

— Это ещё каким образом?

— Он выкрутит это так, что твои показания недостоверны. Что ты перенесла насилие, забыла лицо настоящего преступника, а когда он пришёл тебя освободить, твое подсознание спроецировало на него все перенесенные травмы.

— Ирма! — пальцы сжимали одеяло.

— Прости, Джейн.

— Ирма, это был он! Ты мне веришь?

— Да. Я тебе верю. Но он попытается убедить присяжных именно в этом.

— Но... я же описала, как он все это делал! Сказала, что он назвал свое имя! Я видела, как он убивал тех людей! Это что, похоже на то, что у меня... Что там? Спутанное сознание? Что я что-то забыла? Что я чего-то упустила? Я всё помню, Ирма! Всё!

— Я знаю! Джейн, я знаю! Но имеющихся улик недостаточно, чтобы со стопроцентной вероятностью утверждать, что это сделал именно он! Понимаешь? Он пытается выставить всё так, что ты избила беззащитного, невиновного человека! Если бы там были улики, доказывающие, что это был именно он, что он там был — твои слова выглядели бы куда более вескими и скорее всего ты была бы оправдана. Но без них это всего лишь твои слова против его слов! Я не хочу рисковать. Потому что если ты не победишь, ты получишь срок.

— Пусть я получу срок, — голос Джейн звенел. — Если ты не хочешь рисковать — я готова.

— Джейн, он все равно подведёт всё к аффекту, и твои слова всё равно будут...

— Но это хотя бы сделаешь не ты! Не мой собственный адвокат! — ярость разворачивалась в её груди, как распускающийся цветок. — Боже! Если собственный адвокат утверждает, что я безумна — так ему и делать больше нечего! Только согласиться!

— Джейн.

— Что?!

— Я тебя слышу. Перестань так кричать. И аффект — это не безумие...

— А ты меня не затыкай! После того, как тебя шесть раз выебет психопат на залитой кровью кровати — после этого ты сможешь мне говорить «не кричи»! А сейчас — не смей!

Трубка отозвалась гудками. Джейн сжала её в немеющих пальцах и изо всех сил швырнула прочь. Она разбилась об стену, расплескав пластмассовые осколки. Совсем как в тот день. Тогда она тоже уронила трубку на пол.

Сердце колотилось в груди.

Через два дня ей надо будет выступать в суде.

Руки дрожали.

И как её теперь подбодрить себя, если даже собственный адвокат хочет выставить её сумасшедшей?


	12. Посттравматический синдром. Часть 3

— Судебное заседание объявляется открытым, — судья стукнул молотком по столу. — Для дачи показаний обвинение вызывает мистера Уильяма Льюиса.

Джейн сидела, обхватив себя руками, не отрывая взгляда от обтянутой черной тканью спины ублюдка. Ее снова мелко трясло. Костюм был ему впритык — когда он двигался, это было особенно видно; при каждом жесте ткань натягивалась, словно норовила вот-вот лопнуть. Впервые за все слушания она наконец набралась смелости посмотреть на него открыто, внимательно ( _прямо ему в спину, очень смело, Джейн_ ), и только теперь она понимала, какой же он на самом деле огромный.

И ты с ним справилась, Джейн.

Он встал за трибуну и оперся обеими руками на столешницу. Несмотря на свою «смелость», на переполнявшую её злобу, Джейн не могла заставить себя посмотреть ему в лицо.

Ещё успеет насмотреться.

Она убеждала себя, что не боится его взгляда. Дело не в страхе. Ей нечего бояться, ей нечего стыдиться: изнасиловал её, пытал её, издевался над ней — а теперь, значит, у неё аффект, а он и вовсе не при чем? Нет уж, так дело не пойдет, тварь. Джейн снова и снова разминала суставы пальцев, выламывая их изо всех сил — чтобы хоть что-то чувствовать, чтобы унять нервную пульсацию в животе. Она уговаривала себя, что она зла, она зла, как стая чертей. Чтобы отвлечься ( _от страха_ ), она представляла, как она засунет руку по локоть прямо в его лживый рот и по очереди вынет из него все внутренности...

— Мистер Льюис, я напоминаю, что вы можете отказаться от дачи показаний, учитывая, что вы не можете быть подвергнуты перекрестному допросу.

Он не откажется, господин судья. Ни за что.

— Я готов давать показания, ваша честь. Я бы только попросил господина прокурора говорить громче — после случившегося у меня проблемы со слухом.

Джейн с силой хрустнула суставами пальцев. «Проблемы со слухом», как же. Он всё слышит... Прекрасно слышит, оглох он там на самом деле или нет. Просто хочет лишний раз подчеркнуть свои увечья, которые на самом деле не приносят ему и десятой доли тех неудобств, которые он демонстрирует на публику. О, с каким удовольствием она бы вогнала свой кулак ему в глотку за этот цирк!

— Насколько я помню, вас должны были обеспечить слуховым аппаратом, — судья посмотрел на Льюиса и махнул рукой, показывая, что можно начинать.

Посмотрим, что ты напоёшь нам, соловей. Не поднимая головы, Джейн исподлобья сверлила взглядом узел галстука этого ублюдка.

— Итак, — прокурор перелистнул свои записи. — Мистер Льюис, что вы делали в ночь с двенадцатого на тринадцатое ноября прошлого года?

Представляла, как своими руками схватит его — крепче, еще крепче — и затянет на его шее, сдавливая кожу, перекрывая ток крови. Его вены вздуются, особенно та, что на виске, наполняясь кровью; уродливо набухнут, превращая его лицо в мерзкую неживую маску.

— Простите, вы не могли бы говорить громче? — голос ублюдка вибрировал в липком пространстве судебного зала. Джейн вибрировала вместе с ним — от (страха) злости. Когда она затянет галстук, он больше не сможет говорить. Не сможет произнести ни одного звука...

Прокурор повысил голос:

— Что вы делали в ночь с двенадцатого на тринадцатое ноября прошлого года?

Как же это было давно.

Нет, Джейн. Это было вчера. Вчера ты открыла дверь своего дома.

Вчера был последний день твоей нормальной жизни. А сколько дней прошло по календарю после этого — не имеет значения.

— Хм, — наконец-то. Наконец-то она услышала прежнего Льюиса. Блядские ленивые нотки его голоса. — Насколько я помню, я спал у себя дома.

Потому что это не было жизнью.

— Вы покидали свой дом в ту ночь?

— Нет.

С каждым произнесённым словом Джейн едва заметно вздрагивала. Мышцы всего тела дрожали: ей хотелось вскочить, ей хотелось кричать, что это ложь, что он не спал у себя дома, он был в её квартире, он издевался над ней, а все его слова здесь ложь, ложь от первого до последнего слова. Но она молчала. Это было ложью, но она ничего не могла сказать.

Как там выразилась Ирма? Её слова против его слов. Всего лишь слова. И плевать, что она была изнасилована. Ее могла бы отыметь толпа пьяных шахтеров — это все равно были бы только слова. А если она будет кричать, её могут удалить из зала за непристойное поведение. Или как там это звучит? Нарушение порядка в зале суда?

— Кто-нибудь может подтвердить ваши слова?

— Нет, я живу один.

Но как же ей в эти моменты хотелось его убить. Вскочить со своего места, запрыгнуть на трибуну и свернуть ему шею. Так, чтобы голова с хрустом провернулась в её пальцах.

— Ну конечно. То есть свидетелей у вас нет.

— Вы правы, нет, — он был спокоен. Так же спокоен, как когда убивал сержанта Фуллера, или второго мужчину, или насиловал её.

Спокойствие равно уверенности. А уверенность — лишний плюс в глазах присяжных.

Что он такое? Что он за существо, Джейн? С кем ты связалась?

Прокурор помолчал, перекладывая бумаги.

— Вы ранее встречались с мисс Джейн Морган?

— Вы имеете в виду, до суда?

Он ведет себя так, будто ничего не было. Будто он ничего не делал. Джейн наклонила голову так низко, что глаза — взгляда которых она не отрывала от узла его галстука — заболели от перенапряжения.

Как ты можешь так себя вести, ублюдок?

— Да.

— Да, я с ней встречался.

Почему ты ведешь себя так, будто тебя там не было?

— При каких обстоятельствах это происходило?

— Я встретил её, когда она приняла меня за другого человека и избила меня железным прутом, а потом пытала.

Почему ты ведешь себя так, будто тебе всё равно? Будто бы это был не ты? Как ты можешь делать вид, что это был не ты?!

— Мистер Льюис, я бы попросил вас придерживаться фактов и отвечать на заданный вопрос.

— Это и есть факты, господин прокурор, — он был серьёзен. — И ответ на вопрос. Мне кажется, что мой внешний вид достаточное доказательство тому, что я не преувеличиваю, говоря о пытках.

Она кусала губы. Дыши. Джейн, дыши. Помни об этом. Вдох-выдох. Тебе нужно дышать. Тебе нужно слушать.

— Я всего лишь называю вещи своими именами.

Я тебя не пытала, ублюдок. Это было возмездие. Возмездие за то, что ты со мной сделал.

— Мистер Льюис, я бы попросил вас отвечать по существу вопроса, а не устраивать демагогию. Это зал суда, а не клуб ораторского искусства, — вмешался судья.

Льюис коротко кивнул.

— Простите, господин судья.

И больше ничего не добавил. Джейн медленно разжала пальцы, распрямляя их.

«Называю вещи своими именами». Я не пытала тебя, ублюдок. Это ты меня пытал!

Прокурор помолчал.

— Опишите, что происходило в тот день, когда вы увидели мисс Морган.

— В тот день я совершал свой обычный моцион. Я...

— Вы имеете в виду, прогулку? — похоже, прокурор был изрядно взбешен, раз перебил свидетеля, дающего показания. Джейн испытала резкий прилив раздражения — но в этот раз его адресатом был прокурор. Зачем, зачем ты его перебиваешь? Это выглядит так, будто ты хочешь сбить его с толку...

Льюис, однако, не выказал никаких следов неудовольствия.

— Да. Прогулку. И я как раз проходил мимо того дома, в котором меня позже нашли, прикованного к кровати, когда услышал доносящиеся оттуда крики и понял, что что-то случилось. Я подошел к дому, дверь была открыта, я зашел. И получил железным прутом по лицу, как видите.

— Вы живёте на другом конце города. Что привело вас на место преступления?

Так он же и хочет сбить его с толку. Чтобы поймать его на лжи. Джейн! Проснись! Он делает это специально!

— Я же сказал — я гулял.

— На другом конце города?

— Разве это запрещено? — отстраненный вежливый голос. Как?

Как ты умудряешься вести себя так спокойно, ублюдок?

— Отвечайте, пожалуйста, на вопрос.

— Да. Я люблю гулять по городу. Каждый раз хожу в разные места.

Как?..

— Понятно. Итак, вы якобы просто проходили мимо дома и якобы услышали крики. Обычный человек в такой ситуации вызвал бы полицию, но не вы. Почему?

Джейн снова хрустнула суставами пальцев. У неё не осталось сил даже на внутренние споры. Она просто слушала. И мысленно повторяла за прокурором: почему ты не вызвал полицию, Льюис? Когда ты успел всё это придумать? Как ты можешь так спокойно лгать?

— Судя по всему, помощь требовалась немедленно. Я решил, что вызвать полицию можно позже. Я же не знал, что происходит внутри, что, если бы её убили, пока бы медлил?

Джейн казалось, что она сходит с ума. Стоя на этой трибуне, под пристальными взглядами присяжных, адвокатов, судьи, прокурора, приставов — под её собственным взглядом! — он рассказывал о том, чего вообще не происходило. Несмотря на все улики, на все показания, несмотря ни на что, он доказывал, что его там не было.

— Вы могли бы попросить кого-нибудь позвать на помощь. Или попросить вызвать полицию.

— Если бы рядом кто-нибудь был, я бы так и сделал.

А что, если его и правда там не было, Джейн?

По её спине пробежала ледяная волна.

Нет. Не смей покупаться на это. Только не ты! Он там был! Ты его видела! Это был он! С самого начала, ты открыла ему дверь!

— Что было дальше?

Ты уверена, что ты открыла дверь именно ему? Там же было темно, помнишь? Помнишь, Джейн?..

— Я зашел в дом. Там никого не было, во всяком случае, я никого не увидел. Я пошел дальше, прямо по следам крови...

Нет! Нет, это был он! Это был он, он, он, он! Он не собьет ее с мысли, она его видела, видела его лицо, слышала его голос!

— Вы когда-нибудь были в квартире у мисс Морган? — перебил его прокурор. Льюис ничуть не смутился — и словно даже не отреагировал на то, что его перебили.

— Ни разу.

— И не похищали её?

— Нет.

— Продавец круглосуточного магазина, мистер Брук, описал, что видел вас.

— Тот самый, чьи показания резко поменялись между допросами? Должно быть, очень авторитетный свидетель.

— Мистер Льюис, по существу, пожалуйста.

— Простите, господин судья, но я не знаю, что еще ответить на этот вопрос прокурора.

Как же она его ненавидела.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что вас не было в этом магазине?

— Не было.

Прокурор бросил папку с бумагами на стол.

— Вас зафиксировала камера уличного видеонаблюдения, — Джейн вздрогнула, услышав эти слова. О чем тут тогда вообще идёт речь, если там была камера?!

Льюис не дернул и бровью.

— Простите, этого не могло быть — я спал в своей постели. Меня просто там не было. Кем бы ни был человек на записи — это совершенно точно не я.

Прокурор коротко выдохнул, и Джейн поняла: это был блеф. Направленный на то, что он выдаст себя. Была там камера или нет, существует запись или нет — это был спланированный ход. И Льюис на него не купился.

Это вообще законно?

— Вы убили сержанта Фуллера и Шейна Монтгомери.

Видимо, да, судья же молчит.

— Нет, это был не я, — он был совершенно спокоен. Спокоен как человек, который действительно всю ночь спал в своей постели.

— Ваши отпечатки найдены на орудии убийства. Вы помните, как втыкали нож в горло сержанту Фуллеру?

— Я никого не убивал, — в его голосе не было ничего. Ничего, кроме вежливости. — Вы перебили меня, и я не успел договорить. Нож валялся на полу, прямо перед входной дверью, в луже крови. Я увидел его, когда зашёл в дом, и машинально поднял с пола, чтобы понять, что это такое. Не нужно было этого делать, теперь я понимаю. Пожалуй, мне вообще не следовало туда заходить.

Это еще что? Он, типа, злится? Джейн не верила своим ушам: он действительно строил из себя безвинно оскорбленного!

— Чем вы вытерли руль машины?

— В следующий раз, когда кто-то будет звать на помощь, я просто пройду мимо, — его голос звенел ( _праведным_ ) возмущением. — Если наша законодательная система готова обвинить кого угодно...

И звучал всё громче.

— Мистер Льюис!

И громче.

— ...лишь бы обвинить хоть кого-нибудь!

Джейн поняла, что давно впивается ногтями в собственные ладони, и даже не замечает этого.

— Мистер Льюис, я выношу вам предупреждение.

Джейн медленно распрямила пальцы.

Льюис поправил галстук.

— Прошу прощения, господин судья. Я волнуюсь.

Прокурора, похоже, этот цирк не задел, в отличие от Джейн.

Или Льюис настолько хороший актер...

— Мистер Льюис, чем вы вытерли руль машины, когда стирали с него свои отпечатки пальцев?

Или это правда был не он?

— Простите? Я не сидел за рулем машины.

Джейн!

— Вам нравилось насиловать мисс Морган?

«Насиловать».

Это был он, Джейн. От нахлынувших (просто расслабься) воспоминаний она вздрогнула. А от ответа Льюиса её вообще затрясло.

— Я никого не насиловал.

Не насиловал?! Ты — не насиловал?!

Ирма положила руку на её плечо и сжала, но Джейн сбросила ее ладонь. Она не хотела этого. Не хотела прикосновений, не хотела утешения, не хотела этой... Притворной жалости! Он её трахал! А теперь он врёт и говорит, что этого не было!

— Вы получали удовольствие, когда жгли её раскаленными ключами?

— Я никого не жёг.

О, и этого тоже не было! Ну конечно! А ожоги по всему её телу, вероятно, мираж?!

— Вы лжёте. Ваши отпечатки найдены на ручке сковороды, в которой преступник грел ключи, значит, это были вы.

— Это был не я. Мисс Морган пыталась меня ударить, я вынужден был сопротивляться. Улики это подтверждают.

— Я била тебя железным прутом, ублюдок, а вовсе не сковородой, — вполголоса выпалила Джейн. На неё обернулись несколько сидящих в зале людей — они услышали голос... Но вряд ли разобрали, что именно она сказала.

— Джейн! — Ирма вновь сжала её руку. — Тише!

Да даже если да — какая разница?! У него же «на лице» всё написано! Она подавила истерический смешок.

— Замечательная версия, мистер Льюис. А как быть с вашим именем? Оно есть в материалах самого первого допроса мисс Морган. Или эту улику тоже «сфабриковали»? Подписали в допрос задним числом?

— Я могу заявить протест, как представитель защиты? — Льюис вопросительно посмотрел на судью. — Прокурор пытается выдать желаемое за действительное.

Да сколько еще будет длиться этот фарс?!

— Господин прокурор, просьба мистера Льюиса имеет под собой законные основания. Формулируйте вопросы более... Прозрачно.

Джейн смотрела на аккуратный галстучный узел и хотела затянуть его. Изо всех сил.

— Хорошо, господин судья. Мистер Льюис, как мисс Морган узнала ваше имя?

— Когда она меня... пытала... — о, Джейн почти верила, что ему тяжело вспоминать происходящее. — Я умолял её прекратить. Называл ей свое имя, говорил, что я не тот, за кого она меня приняла... Должно быть, мисс Морган тогда его и запомнила.

Джейн похолодела.

_«Я не тот человек, который тебе нужен! Я вообще впервые тебя вижу!»_

Он просто... Просто взял её слова! И выдает их за собственные!

_«Это недоразумение, с каждым бывает...»_

Это _я_! Это _я_ так делала! Когда ты привязал меня к стулу! Я умоляла тебя прекратить и отпустить меня! Грязный, мерзкий, подлый ублюдок!

— Джейн! — когда Ирма схватила её за плечо, заставляя сесть, Джейн поняла, что начала привставать со своей скамьи, намереваясь высказать всё, что думает по поводу этого цирка. Ирма нажала сильнее, и Джейн подчинилась, опускаясь обратно на свое место.

Этого никто не заметил. Внимание всех было приковано к Льюису.

— Вы испытываете сексуальное возбуждение, вспоминая тот день? — голос прокурора снова впился в её уши.

Вопрос был задан не её, но Джейн всё равно ответила: «определенно нет, господин прокурор».

— Вы имеете в виду, день, когда меня избили? Нет, я не извращенец.

— Вы изувечили бедную женщину, довели ее до полусмерти.

— Это был не я, — голос Льюиса с каждой фразой звучал всё более чётко. Джейн захотелось посмотреть на его лицо — какое у него теперь выражение?

— Как вы выследили её?

— Это был не я.

Нестерпимое любопытство пересилило, и она осторожно оторвала взгляд от его галстука и посмотрела на его лицо.

— Вы шпионили за ней?

— Это. Был. Не. Я.

Он смотрел только на прокурора. В упор. Скорее всего, прямо в глаза. Джейн невольно ощутила уважение к этому маленькому человеку: выдерживать взгляд Льюиса и оставаться спокойным может не каждый. Предыдущие свидетели кому доказательство.

— О чем вы думали, когда поднимались к ее квартире?

— Ни о чем, потому что я туда не поднимался.

Его лицо приобретало всё более резкие черты. Джейн могла поклясться, что кроме неё никто этого не замечает — ну конечно, откуда им знать, как на самом деле выглядит его лицо?

— Что вы делали в тот вечер дома?

— Смотрел сериал.

— У вас дома нет телевизора.

— У меня есть компьютер и интернет! Мы в двадцать первом веке!

Вот оно! Теперь и в голосе! Интересно, заметят ли это присяжные?..

— Вам нравилось держать мисс Морган привязанной к кровати?

— Это был не я, сколько раз мне ещё это повторить, чтобы вы поняли? — Джейн прижала руки ко рту, чтобы не расхохотаться. Он повысил голос. — Меня не было там! Я никого не пытал! Я понимаю, что вам хочется повесить на меня это дело...

Практически орал!

— Мистер Льюис!

— ...но у вас не выйдет, потому что меня там не было. Не было! Я вошел в этот проклятый дом, когда услышал с улицы крики о помощи, и если бы я знал, чем это обернется, я бы ни за что в жизни не переступил его порог!

Повисла звенящая тишина. Джейн вдруг поняла две вещи: во-первых, он не кричал. Просто громко говорил, а во-вторых, она не дышит, причем уже давно.

Она сделала истерический, резкий вдох. Голова закружилась, ей пришлось опереться на скамью.

— Благодарю, у меня пока всё, — несмотря ни на что, голос прокурора был спокоен. Профессионал.

— Вы можете пройти на свое место, мистер Льюис, — объявил судья. — Перерыв пятнадцать минут.

Какой же это фарс.

— Я хочу уйти, — она посмотрела на Ирму. — В этом нет смысла. Это всё — бред от начала до конца. Мои слова уже не имеют значения, я хочу уйти. Я не хочу...

— Джейн... — адвокат мягко коснулась её руки.

— Я не буду давать показания. Какая разница? Его же там не было! Понимаешь? Не было! Не было!

Она была на грани истерики.

— Джейн, успокойся. Решение еще не вынесено. Твои слова будут решающими. Ему предъявлено обвинение, и это главное...

— Что я слышу? — голос Льюиса накрыл её с головой. Совсем как в тот, первый день, когда он пришел и забрал её из дома. Джейн заледенела до самого сердца. Не глядя, боковым зрением она видела его ноги — совсем рядом с собой. Она могла бы дотронуться до них, если бы захотела. — Мисс Сэвидж, вы подвергаете сомнению основополагающий принцип всей нашей системы правосудия? Если человека помещают под суд, презумпция невиновности уже ничего не значит?

Он стоит рядом с ней.

— Вам послышалось, мистер Льюис. Вы не могли бы пройти на свое место? Это конфиденциальная беседа.

Руку протяни — и дотронешься.

— Я думаю, стоит донести этот факт до сведения суда. Весь этот процесс — один сплошной фарс...

Джейн прерывисто вздохнула.

— ...направленный на то, чтобы выставить меня насильником и обвинить в том, чего я не совершал.

Его голос был громким, и — Джейн была уверена — присяжные его слышали очень хорошо.

— Мистер Льюис, это всё — ваши бредни, — Ирму так просто было не смутить. -. Вам послышалось. Вы позволите мне поговорить со своим клиентом? Или это уже мне следует донести до сведения суда, что вы давите на меня и мою клиентку?

Он ничего не ответил. Спустя миг его ноги исчезли из поля зрения.

— Ты видела? Видела?! — зашипела Джейн едва слышно. Она боялась поднять голову — вдруг он отошел всего лишь на шаг и смотрит на неё? — Ты это видела, Ирма?!! Он... Он... Я не знаю, как он это делает, но все здесь на его стороне! Все на его стороне, Ирма!

— Это не так. Не все. Ты пострадала от его действий...

— Он всё вывернул наизнанку! Его там не было, ты забыла? Не было!

— Джейн, я попрошу судью отложить заседание. В таком состоянии...

Только не это. Джейн усилием воли выпрямилась и сделала глубокий вдох.

Нет-нет-нет. Если они перенесут заседание, она проведет всю неделю в «предвкушении» того, как он будет допрашивать её. С новыми силами. С новыми фактами. А она за эту неделю испсихуется и доведет себя до нового срыва, чем облегчит его работу.

Лучшего момента, чем этот, для допроса уже не будет. Давай, Джейн. Ты справишься.

— Нет, — решительно сказала Джейн. — Я в порядке. Я в норме. Я могу давать показания.

— Ты не можешь, — Ирма была непреклонна.

— Не смей решать за меня! — Джейн вскинула голову, глядя ей в глаза. — Он сделал это со мной, и я могу выдержать один сраный допрос!

— Перерыв окончен, просьба всех занять свои места!

Ирма покачала головой.

— Я должна, Джейн, — и поднялась с места.

— Ты уволена, — Джейн смотрела ей прямо в глаза. Не моргая.

— Что?... — Ирма сдвинула брови. — Джейн...

— Я больше не нуждаюсь в твоих услугах, Ирма. Я не позволю тебе всё испортить, — Джейн коротко оскалилась. — Я не позволю тебе затянуть заседание дальше. Не позволю работать на него. Нет.

— Джейн!

— Ты уволена, Ирма!

— Мисс Морган! — судья постучал по столу. — Перерыв уже закончился.

Джейн рывком повернула голову, глядя на судью.

— Простите, ваша честь, — она облизала сухие губы. — Этого больше не повторится.

Судья кивнул и снова стукнул по столу.

— Слушание по делу 11/24 продолжается. Мистер Льюис, вы хотели что-то сказать?

Джейн заледенела. Неужели он и правда собрался рассказать эти глупости про презумпцию?..

Льюис поднялся со своего места.

— Прежде чем перейти к допросу свидетеля, я бы хотел, чтобы присяжные заслушали показания моего лечащего врача, который даст комментарии насчет нанесенных мне повреждений.

Джейн обмякла на скамье. Это невозможно. Так просто нельзя. Он играет с ними со всеми, а они пляшут под его дудку.

— Это так необходимо, мистер Льюис? Медицинское заключение есть в материалах дела, и они доступны для ознакомления суду присяжных.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы уважаемый суд заслушал мнение специалиста касаемо моего состояния. Уверяю вас, я задам всего несколько вопросов.

Судья покачал головой.

— Хорошо, мистер Льюис. Но если я посчитаю, что своими действиями вы затягиваете процесс, я отстраню вас от дела, и дальнейший допрос будет вести ваш адвокат.

— Конечно, господин судья.

Пристав встал со своего места.

— Суд вызывает свидетеля защиты, миссис Норму Колман.

Джейн покачала головой. Он же затягивает процесс, в самом деле... Для чего ему показания медика?

Высокая женщина в брючном костюме заняла свое место на трибуне.

— Здравствующие, миссис Колман, — Льюис чуть улыбнулся. — Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Я — профессор хирургии, — женщина была спокойна. В отличие от всех предыдущих свидетелей. — Я являлась вашим лечащим врачом.

— Верно. Вы можете перечислить, какие повреждения я получил?

Норма кивнула.

— Да, конечно. Когда вы поступили по скорой помощи, предварительно были диагностированы сотрясение мозга, переломы и многочисленные ожоги тканей, но при дальнейшем обследовании мы составили полную картину полученных повреждений. Сильная кровопотеря, множественные поверхностные повреждения, ожоги вплоть до третьей степени; раздробленная коленная чашечка, передом бедра, осколочные переломы пястной и лучевой костей правого предплечья, трещины в четырех ребрах и перелом одного из них. Также отмечены ушибы внутренних органов, разрыв селезенки. Тяжелое сотрясение мозга сочеталось с переломом лицевой кости и переломом носа. Вследствие полученных травм был поврежден слуховой нерв, из-за чего пациент оглох на левое ухо. Также отмечаются функциональные нарушения зрения.

Норма чуть помолчала.

— Считаю также нужным добавить, что по пути в больницу пациент перенес три клинических смерти.

Льюис кивнул. Судья придвинулся к микрофону.

— Мистер Льюис, все это есть в материалах дела.

— Да, ваша честь. — он повернулся к присяжным. — Мисс Морган перепутала меня с преступником и, естественно, захотела остановить меня. Естественное желание. Мисс Колман, — он снова обратился к хирургу. — Выскажите свое профессиональное мнение: воспрепятствовали бы полученные мною травмы моему дальнейшему сопротивлению?

— Нет.

— То есть, если мисс Морган хотела остановить преступника, ей бы хватило любого из этих ударов?

— Да..

— Простите, я не совсем понимаю вопрос...

— Например, с

— Мог ли я оказывать сопротивление с раздоробленной коленной чашечкой?

— Нет.

— Со сломанной лицевой костью? С сотрясением мозга?

— Нет.

— С переломом ноги или руки? С ожогами?

— Нет.

— То есть, какая бы из этих травм не была нанесена первой, она уже лишила меня возможности оказывать сопротивление — и нанесение всех последующих было бы чрезмерным, так как я — если бы я был преступником — уже не мог сопротивляться?

— Да, все так и есть.

— Иными словами, мисс Морган нанесла мне последующие повреждения не для того, чтобы остановить меня, а из каких-то иных соображений...

— Протестую.

— Прошу прощения. У меня всё. Благодарю, мисс Колман..

Прокурор качнул головой.

— У стороны обвинения нет вопросов к свидетелю.

— Вы можете идти, миссис Колман.

Женщина спустилась с трибуны. В зале поднялся слабый гул — все знали, что будет дальше.

И Джейн тоже знала.

— Суд вызывает свидетеля обвинения, мисс Джейн Морган.


	13. Посттравматический синдром. Часть 4

Она поднялась со своего места и медленно пошла к трибуне. Она не могла отделаться от ощущения, которое, наверное, испытывали приговорённые к смертной казни, когда всходили на эшафот. Каждый шаг давался ей с трудом, но она упорно шла вперед. Что еще ей оставалось?... Ее волю словно парализовало; она знала, что нельзя впадать в ступор, что нужно подготовиться к допросу прокурора, собраться, приготовиться отвечать на вопросы — но вместо этого она думала только о том, что после допроса прокурора её будет допрашивать ( _Льюис_ ) ублюдок. Это прозвучало отвратительно даже в её собственной голове, потому что

_(он уже и так как следует отдопрашивал тебя в том доме)_

ей не хотелось видеть его ублюдочное лицо и слушать его ублюдочные фразы, сказанные ублюдочным голосом.

— Расскажите, что произошло после того, как машина остановилась у дома, в котором вас держали, — прокурор вернул её в реальность. Джейн чуть заметно вздрогнула, услышав его голос, но кивнула, показывая, что готова отвечать.

— Он вытащил меня из машины, — несмотря на водолазку и пиджак, ей стало холодно, губы словно онемели.

_ « Давай, шагай. Я не буду тебя тащить». _

_ « Отличное место». _

_«Подожди меня»._

Воспоминания  хлынули в сознание одно за другим, так резко, что Джейн  пришлось опереться на трибуну. Голова кружилась, по всему телу бегали мурашки . Она начала было поднимать руку, чтобы потереть лоб, но сдержалась  и сжала пальцы в кулак . Нельзя показывать свою слабость.  Только не перед _(ним)_ судом.

Она подняла взгляд и посмотрела на прокурора.  Он смотрел на неё и терпеливо ждал продолжения. Его глаза были голубыми. Другими. Незнакомыми... 

_«Тебе настолько не терпится?»_

Джейн сжала руки в кулаки и упрямо наклонила голову, готовясь продолжать, но не смогла. Не смогла заставить себя говорить. Голос Льюиса в голове сбивал с толку, путал мысли. Ладони были ледяными, пальцы дрожали.

Она должна быть сильной. Обязана быть сильной, чтобы не дать этому ублюдку выиграть.

_«Так у нас дело не пойдёт»_.

Но она не могла. И ненавидела себя за это. Ей все равно придётся возвращаться в тот проклятый дом, когда слово перейдет _(ублюдку)_ защите, и лучше оттянуть этот момент...

Её никто не перебивал. Прокурор всё так же смотрел на неё. Она не знала, как долго она молчала, но, должно быть, вся путанная цепочка пронеслась в её голове очень быстро. Никто ничего не заметил.

Кроме Льюиса. Он смотрел на неё. Она чувствовала это кожей — сквозь пиджак, сквозь ткань водолазки его взгляд обжигал, как _(ключи)_ угли.

— Простите, мне обязательно снова пересказывать это? — внутренняя борьба была проиграна, но Джейн не жалела. Она ещё вернется туда. — Протоколы моих допросов подшиты к делу, там всё изложено...

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал прокурор. — Но я прошу вас повторить ваш рассказ еще раз — чтобы суд его услышал. Расскажите, что там было.

Вернется. И не один раз.

Джейн помедлила и кивнула. Не получилось. Раз так, придется позориться публично... Как будто она уже недостаточно опозорена. Чего стесняться, в самом деле.

— Уильям Льюис... — она впервые произнесла его имя. Вопреки смутным ожиданиям, мир не рухнул, потолок не обрушился и преисподняя не разверзлась под её ногами — это показалось Джейн ужасно несправедливым. — Потащил меня к дому. Дверь была закрыта, и он начал искать ключ, — в коротких предложениях было её спасение. — Ключ был внутри металлического шара, которыми украшают декоративные ограды. Он достал ключ, открыл дверь и втащил меня внутрь, после чего приковал к кровати. Именно тогда я узнала, что он забрал у сержанта Фуллера... наручники. Потом он ушел...

_«Подожди меня, мне надо принести вещи»_

— ...за вещами, но быстро вернулся, — Джейн понадеялась, что никто не заметил её запинки.

— Это он сказал вам, что идет за вещами?

Вопрос был настолько бессмысленным, что она не сразу собралась с мыслями, чтобы ответить.

— Э... Да, — кто же ещё мог это сказать?! — Потом велел мне... Подождать его. Как будто я могла убежать, — Джейн чуть заметно фыркнула, но тут же взяла себя в руки. — Но когда он вернулся, у него ничего с собой не было, и он выглядел злым.

_«Соседи... Я же говорил, как я ненавижу соседей?»_

— Как я поняла с его слов, его спугнули соседи. После этого он сказал, что ему придется...

_«Вечно эти соседи невовремя»_

— ...импровизировать, и ушёл. Вернулся с бутылкой водки. Наверное, он взял ее где-то в доме — потому что из машины он не выходил. Он снова пытался напоить меня... Насильно. Я сопротивлялась.

_«Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой говорю!»_

Голос ублюдка эхом перекатывался в её голове, нашёптывая фразы прямо ей в ухо. Мысли путались, Джейн постоянно теряла нить повествования и ей приходилось судорожно вспоминать, о чем она только что говорила. Краткий миг безумной паники — я не помню, не помню! — и мысль возвращалась. Она говорила еще пару слов — и снова звучал голос Льюиса.

Она сжала пальцы, вонзая ногти в ладони, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Тогда он сказал, что ему не нравится, как я напряжена, и что меня надо...

_«как следует»_

— ...расслабить, — слово далось ей тяжело, на выдохе. Она коротко размяла шею, стараясь движением забить нарастающую истерику. — После этого он изнасиловал меня.

« Просто расслабься».

Это было так мерзко. Она снова ощущала себя беспомощной, использованной, жалкой. Она знала, что стоит в зале суда, но тело считало иначе. Под тканью брюк по ее ногам скользила его рука, норовя раздвинуть их, чтобы...

_«Иначе тебе может быть больно»_

...чтобы трахнуть, насухую, наслаждаясь...

_«Хотя нет. Не расслабляйся»_

...её криками и болью.

_«Так будет даже лучше»._

Она изо всех сил вжимала пальцы в трибуну, чтобы успокоиться. Получалось не очень. Ее трясло. Если она поднимет голову, если она скажет слово, если она попытается оторвать руки от дерева — она закричит.

Прокурор не перебивал её молчание. Ждал. Ждал и судья. Выражали уважение её страданиям. Джейн едва удержалась от того, чтобы хихикнуть. Истерически.

Уважение ко всем изнасилованным!

Прилив смеха, пусть и не очень здорового, ненадолго вернул ей самообладание и силы продолжать.

— Потом он встал и ушел на кухню, — несмотря ни на что, её голос звучал ровно. Она гордилась собой. — Там он взял ключи, разогрел их на сковородке и жёг меня ими. Потом снова насиловал. Потом снова жёг. Ещё бил. Иногда я пыталась сопротивляться, и тогда он тоже меня бил. Чаще всего — в живот и по голове, поэтому скоро я перестала сопротивляться.

О на  говорила  отрешённо , конспективно. Н е могла  заставить себя говорить подробно.  С лишком тяжело.  Ей было всё равно: п усть они решат, что её память спуталась от шока,  п усть думают, что она вытеснила воспоминания,  п усть считают, что хотят.

Но она ничего не забыла. О нет. Джейн коротко, быстро улыбнулась, наклонив голову — чтобы никто не заметил.  Голова кружилась. 

Как  объяснить им ,  что она перенесла? Через что прошла? Как объяснить им, какие картины встают перед её глазами в этот самый момент? Никакие слова не способны описать то, что он с ней делал.

О на держалась за трибуну.  Воспоминания  захлестывали её, как волны, норовя утянуть в подсознание, утопить в образах того дня...

_его член двигается внутри неё, с мерзким хлюпаньем выходя из её влагалищ_ а

...и навсегда похоронить её в психиатрической клинике.

Нет. Джейн усилием воли вытолкала непрошеные образы из сознания.

— А потом он вышел из дома. Опять. Тогда я выломала из кровати металлический штырь, и когда он вернулся, я ударила его прутом. Кажется, несколько раз. Потом я приковала его наручниками к кровати.

Т яжесть, лежащая на её плечах, отступила. Всё. Она рассказала. Она справилась.

— Что было дальше?

Да-альше. Она поймала взгляд Ирмы и поняла, что она имела в виду. Вот они, подводные камни. Что было дальше? Что она скажет? Аффект или предумышленное причинение тяжких телесных повреждений?

Или — или.

Или она попытается посадить его, или нет.

Она понимала, что ложь не имела смысла. Всё и так было написано на нём. Если бы она просто приковала его наручниками и мирно ждала полицию, он был бы более... целым.

— Он... Начал дразнить меня, — очень ровный и спокойный голос. Молодец. — Спрашивал, насиловали ли меня в детстве. Много ли у меня было мужчин. Сказал, что «чует жертв». Потом, когда я проходила мимо, он ударил меня ногами. Попал в голову. Я упала.

_ « Он будет пинаться. Надо его привязать». _

Собственный голос прозвучал в голове очень странно. Словно... У него не было права там быть. Джейн нервно облизала губы. Почему она привыкла к голосу ублюдка, но её собственный вызывает ступор?... Что это за извращение? Ей не хватало снова загреметь в психиатрическую клинику.

— Я думала, что умру, — из-за её стараний сохранять голос ровным, фраза прозвучала с нотками какой-то дебильной гордости. — Но мне удалось встать, и я поняла, что... Должна привязать его к кровати. Он оставил пакет с вещами в прихожей, я достала оттуда веревку и привязала его. Потом... Потеряла сознание.

_А что было до этого, Дороти?_

Она заледенела. Дороти. Она так давно не слышала это имя...

— Спасибо, мисс Морган, — Джейн вздрогнула и потерянно уставилась на прокурора. — Последний вопрос: кто это с вами сделал?

— Уильям. Уильям Льюис. Это с самого начала был он, я же говорила.

— Благодарю вас, — прокурор сел и принялся что-то писать.

Приготовься, Джейн.

Пальцы немели.

— Слово предоставляется стороне защиты.

Это было  неизбежно . Джейн  _(ждала)_ боялась этого с самого начала,  и всё равно оказалась не готова.  Сердце часто стучало в груди, в глазах потемнело. Внутренний голос буквально кричал: беги! Спасайся! Это твой последний шанс! 

Но ноги будто приросли к полу. Как в тумане, она смотрела, как  Уильям Льюис подн имается  со своего места. О н о перся на свой стол и посмотрел на неё — а  она смотрела на его ладони, лежащие на столе,  и не могла поднять взгляд.

Видишь его руки, Дженни? Этими руками он тебя мучил. Эти пальцы засовывал тебе во влагалище, помнишь? Он оскорбил тебя, осквернил тебя, унизил тебя. Будь смелой. Будь сильной. Подними на него глаза. Чего ты боишься? Ты уже видела его лицо, ты уже смотрела в его глаза, давай! Будь смелой! Чем дольше ты будешь думать, тем сильнее перетрусишь! Это не так и сложно, как кажется! Давай!

И тогда Джейн подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом.

Сердце пропустило удар. Она смотрела в его глаза. Рыжие, блядские глаза.

У неё скрутило живот, но она держалась за трибуну, запрещая себе падать. Это было _(ужасно)_ не так уж и страшно, как она себе навоображала. После полученных травм он выглядел по-другому, черты его лица неуловимо изменились. Пересекающий лицо шрам выглядел жутко — но он помогал отвлечься, и это сглаживало впечатление.

Но как бы не выглядело его лицо, его глаза остались прежними. И в них плясали искры плохо сдерживаемого торжества. Он торжествовал. Праздновал триумф.

Это кульминация. Кульминация его извращённого замысла.

Он держал в руках листы, но Джейн знала: они ему не нужны. Он и так всё прекрасно помнит. А эти листы — просто игра на публику, реквизит, чтобы показать _(ей)_ присяжным: он ничего не знает, и все эти зверства описывает исключительно по бумажке.

Джейн трясло.

Он хочет тебя спровоцировать. Не поддавайся.

— Мне жаль заставлять вас снова проходить через это, — его голос был ровным, спокойным, сочувственным. — Но, как сказал господин прокурор — это необходимо. Такова процедура.

Джейн сверлила его взглядом. Она знала: ему плевать на процедуру. Плевать на суд, на присяжных, на прокурора. Он устроил это всё, чтобы добраться до неё. Потому что она

_(трахнула)_

перехитрила его и вырвалась из его лап.

Её ладони сжались в кулаки. Процедура, значит? Хорошо. Она была готова к драке.

— Хотя прокурор уже задавал этот вопрос, я спрошу еще раз: что произошло, когда я зашел в дом?

— Вы, — она особенно подчеркнула голосом своё «вы». — Прекрасно это знаете, Льюис.

— Мисс Морган... — судья внимательно смотрел на неё. — Я прошу вас, отвечайте на вопрос защиты по существу. Я понимаю ваши эмоции...

Да сколько раз они будут это твердить?! У Джейн затряслись руки. Женщины могут представить, через что она прошла, но ни один мужчина в мире никогда не поймёт, каково это — когда против её воли в неё запихивают член, разрывая её изнутри!

— ...мы стараемся установить истину.

О, теперь это называется так! «Установить истину»! На взгляд Джейн, это больше походило на римский цирк, «хлеб и зрелища» для единственного участника этого процесса: ублюдка Уильяма Льюиса.

Она посмотрела на судью. Должно быть, взгляд у неё был не совсем вменяемый: судья слегка выпрямился на своем месте, не сводя с неё глаз.

Что? Думаешь, кинусь?

— Почему ему вообще разрешили меня допрашивать? — мысленный вопрос все-таки сорвался с её губ. Ровнее, Джейн. Ровнее. — Разве это не противоречит... Какой-нибудь статье Конституции? Разве у меня нет права быть допрошенной другим представителем защиты?!

— Мисс Морган... — судья внимательно смотрел на неё. — Мистер Льюис принял решение защищать себя сам, а потому имеет право самостоятельно вести допрос свидетелей. Что касается вашего вопроса... Он подал прошение на пресудебном заседании в воскресенье, в котором изложил свое намерение заключить с вами соглашение, чтобы освободить вас от процедуры допроса. Ваш адвокат отклонила его, и это было сделано с вашего согласия.

— Что?... — Джейн опешила. Она вообще впервые слышала об этом. Какое прошение? Какое освобождение? Что происходит?! Она бросила взгляд на Ирму, но та сидела с непроницаемым лицом. Джейн стало нехорошо: она что, заодно с этим ублюдком?!

— Мистер Льюис предлагал освободить вас от финального допроса с его стороны, при условии, что вы признаете свою вину в нанесении ему тяжких телесных повреждений. Ваша адвокат попросила перерыв, чтобы посоветоваться с вами, и, вернувшись, сообщила, что вы отклонили это предложение. Я надеюсь, вы были в курсе этого?

Джейн будто мешком по голове ударили. Мирное соглашение? Освобождение от процедуры допроса?... Ирма ничего ей не говорила...

Потому что ты разбила трубку об стену. В неё в душе что-то перевернулось, когда она поняла это.

Помнишь, Джейн?

— Да... Я в курсе... — пробормотала Джейн, чувствуя, как медленно рушится мир вокруг неё.

Что же происходит? Чего он хочет добиться своими действиями?..

— Мисс Морган, вы в порядке? — судья внимательно смотрел на неё. — Если вы нехорошо себя чувствуете, я могу объявить перерыв...

Да ничего он не хочет! Он просто играет с тобой! Потому что ему нравится, когда ты барахтаешься и пытаешься сопротивляться!

— Нет... Спасибо. Я в порядке, — она сама загнала себя в тупик. Она ничего не знала, но не говорить же, что она не дослушала речь адвоката, потому что разбила телефон! Как это будет выглядеть в глазах присяжных? В глазах судьи? Как там говорила Ирма — «скомпрометированные показания»? — Просто... Я нервничаю. Но мне уже лучше.

Даже не близко к этому.

— Если вам понадобится перерыв — вы можете сообщить об этом суду в любой момент.

Ей не перерыв нужен, а инъекция успокоительного.

— Да, ваша честь. Я поняла, — но голос всё еще был спокойным. Похоже, она выработала новый навык.

Он хотел заключить с ней мирное соглашение... Он знал, что она на него не пойдет, или правда хотел его заключить?

Чего ты хотел добиться, мразь?

— Мисс Морган, я понимаю, что это тяжело для вас, — голос Льюиса вкрадчиво оплетал её, словно паутина. — Но все-таки: что вы помните? Что произошло, когда я зашел в дом?

Да неважно. Это же вилка. Любой вариант его бы устроил. Мерзкий подлый ублюдок. Скотина. Тварь.

Джейн втянула воздух и выпрямилась, глядя ему в глаза.

— Когда ты зашел в дом, ты приковал меня к кровати, насиловал и пытал.

— Мисс Морган, — Льюис тяжело вздохнул, словно ему было сложно говорить с ней, словно он боялся, словно он разговаривал с психически больной! О, эти осторожные фразы и мимолетные касания как-бы-чего-не-вышло, как-бы-она-снова-не-начала-истерить!

Дороти, но ведь психически здоровой после случившегося тебя назвать сложно, разве нет?

Заткнись, ублюдок.

— ...я понимаю, как вы видите ситуацию, — в его голосе в самом деле звучало сочувствие. Жалость. Жалость! У Джейн закружилась голова и она вынуждена была схватиться за трибуну, чтобы не качнуться и не упасть. — Я понимаю, что вы уверены, что там с самого начала был я…

— Потому что там с самого начала был ты.

— Да. Разумеется, вы так думаете, — Льюис — ублюдок — бросил взгляд на присяжных. Хотя Джейн не видела выражения его лица, она легко представила его: «как я и говорил, мисс Морган невменяема». Ее снова затопила ярость. — Но, как я говорил с самого начала: меня там не было.

— Ты там был!

— Мисс Морган, — судья внимательно смотрел на нее. — Я прошу вас отвечать на вопросы по существу. Я понимаю ваше состояние, но судебное заседание не должно превращаться в дворовый спор. Я уверяю вас, что и я, и господа присяжные внимательно относятся к процессу и осведомлены о вашей точке зрения.

Он ей не верит. Ей никто не верит! Она сжала пальцами трибуну, чувствуя, как острые углы впиваются в пальцы — это слегка привело ее в чувство.

— ...поэтому я прошу вас отвечать на вопросы по существу. Если вам нужен перерыв..

— Мне не нужен перерыв, — она в порядке, сколько можно повторять?!

— Конечно. Продолжайте, мистер Льюис.

Мистер — ублюдок — Льюис кивнул и посмотрел на нее. Снова.

Почему он не боялся смотреть на нее?..

— Мисс Морган, я прошу рассказать вам о том, что происходило, когда вы освободились. Когда тот, кто сделал это с вами, вышел из комнаты.

Это был ты. Это ты вышел за дверь.

Разумеется, она не сказала это вслух.

— Вы помните, как я зашел в комнату в тот момент?

— Разумеется, я помню, — я отлично помню, как ты зашел, ублюдок.

— Что вы сделали?

— Я... — к нему нужно обращаться на «вы», помнишь? На «вы», Джейн! — Ударила вас прутом, который выломала из кровати.

Это оказалось сложнее, чем она думала.

— Как вы освободились? Я имею в виду — как вы выломали прут?

Как я выломала прут? Наверное, руками? Джейн смотрела ему прямо в глаза, сжимая пальцы на деревянной столешнице. Что за идиотский вопрос?!

— Я долго пыталась вырваться. Дергала руками, — отрывисто ответила она. — И просто... выломала его.

Ни один из них не отводил взгляд. Кто знает, что это значило для Льюиса — но Джейн не могла уступить. Если она опустит взгляд, посмотрит в сторону, да даже если моргнёт — она проиграет. А этого допустить нельзя.

— Вы выломали из металлического каркаса кровати железный прут. Как вам это удалось, мисс Морган?

Она подняла брови:

— Простите?

— Для этого нужна большая сила. Вы же были измучены, находились в состоянии опьянения, обессилели. Как вы это сделали?

— Ты что, хочешь вздрочнуть на это, Льюис?

Она не произнесла это вслух. Но понадеялась, что он прочел эту фразу в её глазах.

— Я дёргала руками, — её голос звенел. — Изо всех сил, потому что это был мой единственный шанс. Я знала, что могу выломать этот прут. У нас в скаутском лагере были похожие кровати. Я знала, что если дёрнуть как следует, эта железка выскочит из креплений. И я дёрнула как следует.

Выкуси, ублюдок.

— Что было дальше?

Да ты, блядь, серьезно?! Слышать этот вопрос из уст прокурора невыносимо, но от тебя?!

— Я взяла его в руки. Я знала, что ты... Вы скоро придёте и продолжите меня пытать, и мне придется защищаться.

— То есть вы были уверены, что вошедший человек будет вас пытать.

— Конечно, ведь это был ты!

В зале больше никого не было. Только она и он. Они смотрели друг на друга, как два хищника, которые готовы в любой момент броситься друг на друга. Если бы её пальцы не примёрзли к трибуне, они бы уже ходили кругами, готовясь к драке.

— И у вас не возникло мысли, что к вам мог зайти другой человек? — она видела в его глазах издёвку, но голос был серьёзен и тих. — Например, сосед? Вы говорили, что в прошлый раз, когда тот человек выходил, его спугнули соседи.

Не смей! Не смей выставлять меня виноватой, ублюдок!

— Там никого не было, — отрывисто сказала она.

— Вы не думали о том, что можете навредить другому человеку?

Другому человеку? Другому человеку!

— Там не было других людей, ублюдок!

— Или ты не хотела их видеть?

Возьми себя в руки. Возьми себя в руки.

— Я слушала! — Джейн повысила голос, сбрасывая наваждение. Совсем немного, чтобы не начать орать. — Я стояла за дверью и слушала каждый шорох, который доносился оттуда. Я бы поняла, если бы пришел кто-нибудь еще!

— Каким образом вы бы это поняли?

Джейн подалась вперед, но прокурор был быстрее:

— Протестую. Это домыслы, не имеющие отношения к делу.

Она очень медленно опустилась на полную стопу, только теперь понимая, что едва не полезла через трибуну расцарапывать ублюдку лицо.

— Протест принят.

Льюис кивнул, показывая, что он понял.

— Снимаю. Вы планировали ваши действия, или это было спонтанно?

Вот это было неожиданно. Настолько, что Джейн растерялась — и от этого еще сильнее разозлилась.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — но ей хватило сил спокойно задать вопрос.

— Вы планировали, куда и как вы будете наносить удары?

— Чего? — вот теперь её голос наконец сорвался. К чему он ведет вообще?

— Вы планировали... — в его глазах, Джейн готова была поклясться, горел азарт. Ему нравилось!

— Я слышала ваш вопрос! — оборвала она. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Только то, что я сказал. Вы планировали, как будете наносить удары, в какие места?

Планировала ли она?

— Нет, — неожиданно честно ответила она. — Я не планировала. Просто не хотела, чтобы ты... Вы вошли.

Льюис заложил руки за спину и наконец вышел из-за стола. Он стал на шаг ближе к _(ней)_ трибуне.

— Вы помните, что именно вы делали?

Джейн знала, что он хочет сделать. Заставить её бояться, заставить отступить. Нет, ублюдок. Не дождешься.

— Отлично помню. Я стояла у двери и ждала, пока т... Вы зайдете.

Она уже почти привыкла называть его на «вы».

Так и до свадьбы недалеко, да, Дороти?

Она даже не испугалась его голоса в своей голове.

— Вы помните, как звали на помощь?

— Протест! Защитник пытается оказать давление на свидетеля.

— Мистер Льюис, я напоминаю, что вы должны задавать открытые вопросы.

Откуда взялись все эти голоса? Почему их так много? Джейн сжала трясущиеся руки, мешая им заткнуть уши, чтобы никого не слышать. Она хотела, чтобы эти тупые люди заткнулись. Они что, не понимают, что мешают? Мешают ей разговаривать с ним?! Как можно говорить, когда через каждые пару реплик кто-то влезает в разговор?!

— Конечно, господин судья. — а вот Льюис был спокоен. — Прошу прощения...

— Я не звала на помощь, — громко сказала Джейн, перебивая его, хотя отвечать на опротестованный вопрос не требовалось. Но она ощущала эту потребность. Она должна _(заставить всех наконец заткнуться)_ оспорить тот бред, который нёс Льюис.

— Вы остались одни в доме, и не звали на помощь? Почему?

Зачем ты спрашиваешь об этом? Не хочешь узнать что-то поинтереснее?

— Потому что в этом не было смысла! — Джейн несильно стукнула ребром ладони по трибуне. Ну что тут непонятного? — Вокруг никого не было! Я бы только привлекла твое внимание, ты бы вернулся и продолжил меня пытать!

Льюис вздохнул, качая головой.

— Мисс Морган, я вас не пытал.

Джейн смотрела на него исподлобья, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться.

Не пытал, ублюдок? Правда?

— Пытал. Ты можешь городить любую чушь, но меня ты врать не заставишь.

— Мисс Морган, я прошу вас соблюдать порядок в зале суда.

Голоса забивались в уши, слова сталкивались друг с другом, мешали думать. Джейн зажмурилась и чуть тряхнула головой.

Откуда вы, блядь берётесь?! Заткнётесь вы или нет?!

— И вы решили, что можете справиться с тем человеком самостоятельно, — низкий голос Льюиса перекрывал их все, был её маяком, на который она могла ориентироваться. Она кивнула.

— Да. У меня не было другого выбора.

— Вы выломали из кровати прут, решили самостоятельно противостоять преступнику... Хотел бы я обладать вашей храбростью и силой, — Льюис улыбнулся. Джейн фыркнула в ответ. — Итак, вы стояли у двери, что было дальше?

— А ты не помнишь? — как же она его презирала. — Ты открыл дверь. Я тебя ударила. Ты упал.

— Сколько раз?

— Сколько раз — что? — её голос источал спокойствие.

— Сколько раз вы меня ударили?

— Да какая разница?! — Джейн навалилась на трибуну, сверля его взглядом. Туфли стали жать, она захотела их сбросить и приподнялась на мысках, позволяя заднику соскочить с пятки.

— Отвечайте на вопрос, мисс Морган, — чей это голос? Судьи, прокурора?

— Я не помню! Ясно?! Я хотела, чтобы ты не заходил!

— То есть вы били меня, пока я не упал?

— Протест, мистер Льюис оказывает давление.

— Мистер Льюис. Так как это очень деликатный процесс, я выношу вам последнее предупреждение. Никто из присутствующих не хочет травматизировать мисс Морган, которая и так перенесла сильный стресс, повторно.

— Вы заткнётесь или нет?! — она не сказала это вслух.

Крик бился в горле, но каким-то чудом Джейн пока не кричала.

— Конечно, ваша честь. Прошу прощения.

Это невыносимо. Джейн изо всех сил пожелала, чтобы у неё в пальцах возник пистолет, из которого она могла бы перестрелять всех этих ублюдков — но пистолет не появился, и ей приходилось слушать дальше.

— Что было дальше?

О, её очередь отвечать! Неужели!

— Я приковала тебя к кровати.

Льюис смотрел на неё. Ждал.

_«Дальше»._

— Потом ты пнул меня ногами по голове. Я упала, — Джейн снова повторяла то, что уже говорила — потому что так надо. Потому что это _(цирк)_ суд. — Я решила привязать тебя к кровати. Я достала веревку и привязала тебя.

— Почему вы не попытались убежать? Вы нейтрализовали насильника — в вашем понимании — и остались. Почему?

Джейн смотрела на него и молчала.

Она знала, что ответить на этот вопрос. Она знала и то, что ей нечего ответить.

Ты осталась, чтобы его убить.

Как бы так рассказать об этом присяжным? Вопрос вопросов!

Она молчала. Молчание затягивалось.

— Мисс Морган? — окликнул её Льюис. — Вы поняли вопрос?

— Я не тупая.

— Мисс Морган, — это уже судья.

— Да, я поняла вопрос, — Джейн смотрела ему в глаза. Как же она его ненавидела. — Хотите знать, почему я осталась? Потому что... Потому что мне казалось, что мира больше не существует. Что за дверью ничего нет. Есть только ты. И я. И больше ничего. Куда мне бежать, если всего мира не существует?

Её трясло. Не имело смысла, видит это кто-нибудь или нет. У неё было два выхода: сказать, что она не помнит, или сказать, что она его пытала. Прикованного к кровати. Не могущего сопротивляться.

Помнишь, Дороти?

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Льюис. — Вы были в шоке, я понимаю...

— В шоке? — Джейн подняла на него глаза. — Я? Да ты что?!

— Мисс Морган! — судья постучал молотком по столу. Джейн захотела постучать этим молотком ему по голове.

— Вы остались в доме. Вы помните, что было дальше? — спросил Льюис.

Джейн сжала кулаки. Она смотрела ему в глаза — прямо в глаза, в самые черные зрачки, обрамлённые рыжей радужной оболочкой. Глаза смеялись. Смеялись ей прямо в лицо.

Ты помнишь, Джейн?

О, ещё как.

— Мисс Морган, вам понятен вопрос? — Льюис злил её не так сильно, как постоянно влезающий в их разговор судья.

— Да, ваша честь. Понятен.

Как бы она хотела, чтобы он заткнулся.

— Вы будете отвечать?

Навсегда.

— Мисс Морган?

Ответить? Не отвечать? Она не видела верного ответа. Ублюдок загнал её в тупик, и она послушно зашла туда следом за ним, по своей воле. Он всё спланировал. И её похищение, и пытки, и этот суд — его игра. Ему мало пытать, мало насиловать. Он любит масштабные представления с привлечением зрителей.

Он же ненормальный.

Да как будто ты раньше не знала!

— Мисс Морган, вам нужен перерыв?

Тишина звенела в ушах.

Давай. Ты должна. Ты должна рассказать. Он тебя насиловал.

— Мисс Морган?

— Мне не нужен перерыв, — наконец сказала она. — Это был он. Он меня пытал. Он изнасиловал меня шесть раз. Он жёг ключами мою кожу, зная, что я никуда не могу деться. Я думала, что я умру.

Ей было важно объяснить, что она чувствовала в тот момент.

Но разве это ответ на вопрос?

— И поэтому, когда вы освободились, вы решили во что бы то ни стало отомстить, — Льюис безо всякого стеснения прервал её пламенную речь. — Вот только выбрали не того человека.

Не того? Выбрала «не того» человека?

Джейн изогнула шею, наклоняя голову вбок, не сводя взгляда с его лица.

— Ты пытаешься убедить меня в том, что я ошиблась? Убедить в том, что это был не ты? — её голос звенел от ненависти. — Меня?!

— Мисс Морган!

— Я знаю, что это был ты! — она подалась вперед, опасно наклоняя трибуну. — Я запомнила твое лицо до последней черты, ублюдок!

— Мисс Морган! — судья стукнул молотком. — Я выношу вам предупреждение!

— Ты не проходил мимо — ты меня пытал! Ты — меня — пытал!

Ей что-то мешало на пути, и она не глядя отшвырнула препятствие в сторону. Это оказалась тумба, которая исполняла роль трибуны, и та отлетела в сторону, будто пустая картонная коробка.

— Ты меня насиловал, ты убил тех людей, это был ты! Ты! Ты! — Джейн шла прямо на Льюиса, но её кто-то схватил. Она рванулась вперед изо всех сил. — Это был ты!

— Мисс Морган! К порядку! — судья застучал молотком. — Я объявляю перерыв десять минут! Мисс Морган! Позовите врача!

Джейн рвалась и пиналась, силясь дотянуться до _(ублюдка)_ него, сделать ему больно, как можно больнее, выцарапать ему глаза, сломать оставшиеся рёбра... Она не замечала, что её кто-то останавливает. Если ей что-то мешало, она отталкивала препятствие в сторону, продолжая двигаться вперед.

Но до ублюдка она так и не дошла.

Трое приставов утащили её из зала суда, преодолевая сопротивление. Взгляд Льюиса преследовал её до тех пор, пока их не разделили закрытые двери.

Заседание возобновилось через пятнадцать минут. Джейн — с кое-как затёртыми следами расплывшейся косметики — снова стояла за трибуной, но на этот раз слева и справа от неё стояла охрана.

На всякий случай. Ха.

Голос судьи звучал мягко.

— Мисс Морган, мы понимаем, что для вас это было очень травматичным событием. Мистеру Льюису вынесено предупреждение. Вы в состоянии дальше отвечать на вопросы? Мы можем перенести заседание на следующий день...

После укола успокоительного все эмоции притупились. Ей было все равно. Чем быстрее это закончится, тем лучше. А второй раз она этого не выдержит.

Она покачала головой.

— Я готова.

— У меня остался последний вопрос, — это Льюис. Джейн ждала, глядя прямо в бежевую стену поверх голов.

— Вы помните, как пытали меня, мисс Морган?

— Протест! — рявкнул прокурор.

— Мистер Льюис, я предупреждал вас, что я отстраню вас от дела!

— Ваша честь, этот вопрос не является провокацией! — Льюис тоже повысил голос, глядя на судью. — То, что мисс Морган нанесла мне увечья — это факт, который не подлежит оспариванию! Есть заключение врачей, и детектив Такер видела, что я был прикован к кровати, когда в дом зашла оперативная группа, это просто некому было больше сделать! Я пытаюсь лишь выяснить: отдавала ли мисс Морган себе отчет в своих действиях?

Было видно, что судья хочет удовлетворить протест прокурора. Но не мог найти оснований.

— Протест отклонён, — наконец сказал он неохотно. — Мисс Морган, вы можете ответить на вопрос.

Джейн смотрела на Льюиса.

Они оба знали, что она прекрасно всё помнит.

Они оба притворялись, что понятия не имеют, что тогда произошло.

Они оба не забыли того, что было тогда.

Джейн не сомневалась, что он с удовольствием рассказал бы обо всём в подробностях. Если бы не знал — ему никто не поверит. Никто не поверит, что изнасилованная женщина может изнасиловать насильника. Это даже звучало дико. Даже для Джейн.

Я готова быть жертвой системы, подумала Джейн. Я готова в этом признаться...

Но какой в этом толк? Ты подставишься под удар, и от этого никому не будет пользы. Никто тебе не поверит. Тебя будут считать либо психопаткой, либо психически больной. Есть ли в этом толк?

Никакого, Джейн.

Она подняла голову. Ее глаза наполнились слезами — от бессильной, безвыходной злобы.

— Нет, — её голос дрогнул от ярости. — Я не помню, что было после этого.

Она знала: все думают, что она плачет. Пусть думают. Ей же лучше.

— Вопросов больше нет, — кивнул Льюис и сложил бумаги. — Я готов перейти к заключительным прениям.

— Мисс Морган, вы можете занять свое место.

Джейн начала медленно спускаться. По лицу текли злые слёзы.

— Мисс Морган!

Она обернулась на звук, не понимая, откуда он исходит.

— Вам точно не нужен врач?

Она покачала головой.

Ей бы не помешал заряженный пистолет.


	14. Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов» — название картины военного корреспондента Томаса Ли. Выражение употребляется для описания отрешенного, несфокусированного взгляда человека, перенесшего тяжелую психическую травму.  
> Good luck with that (англ.) - удачи с этим

Радовало одно: это был конец слушания и конец этого шапито под названием «суд». Джейн села в самый конец зала, желая быть ближе всех к двери. Когда стукнет молоток судьи, она первая покинет этот зал. Она не хотела встречаться ни с прокурором, ни с Ирмой, ни — тем более — с Льюисом. Неважно, какой будет приговор, обвинят его или отпустят, она не хотела его видеть. Его взгляда, его рыжих глаз, его изуродованного лица. Она хотела забыть его, вычеркнуть из памяти, выбросить на помойку, как использованный презерватив. Он уже сослужил свою службу, больше она в нём не нуждается. К черту его.

Через три ряда от нее сидела Ирма. Джейн видела её прямую спину и туго заколотый пучок светлых волос. Она ни разу не обернулась к ней, не сказала ни слова. Даже не посмотрела, когда Джейн шла по проходу к своему месту.

Интересно, что бы она сказала по поводу её допроса? Что она думает теперь — после всего заседания? Кому она верит? Ей? Ему?

Ей! Уголок губ сам собой приподнялся в ухмылке. Конечно, кому же еще. Разве не было видно с самого начала, кто на самом деле виновен? Разве улики не говорят за себя? Разве ублюдок не валялся в больнице с проломленной головой?

Кто виноват, Джейн?

Наплевать.

Она и без мнения Ирмы знала, что допрос прошёл плохо. Она предстала перед присяжными истеричкой, а ублюдок — благородным рыцарем. Разве может рыцарь быть виновен?

— Слово предоставляется государственному обвинителю от штата Нью-Йорк, Себастьяну Койлу.

Конечно, нет.

Если бы Джейн могла, она бы с удовольствием выключила звук у всех людей в зале. Она и раньше ненавидела суды: все эти речи, вопросы, перекрестные допросы, переворачивание фактов с ног до головы. Какой смысл в уликах, если три красивых слова могут разбить самые железобетонные доказательства? Вся суть судов заключается в этом: не в доказательствах и показаниях, а в словах.

Прокурор встал, и еще до того, как он открыл рот, Джейн поняла, что он скажет. Он будет давить на то, что у Льюиса уже были аресты, что он был под судом, что найдены улики, бла-бла-бла. А Льюис... То есть ублюдок... Будет говорить что-нибудь о том, что он невинный человек, что «презумпция невиновности», что он не получил ни одного срока. Если бы было с кем — она бы поспорила на сотню долларов.

— Господа присяжные. Уважаемый суд. — голос прокурора был ровным и спокойным. — Вы заслушали показания свидетелей, просмотрели доказательства по делу, выслушали выступления обеих сторон. Это дело, несомненно, является непростым, и довольно запутанным.

В этом деле, дорогой мой прокурор, всё яснее ясного — если бы вы смотрели глазами, а не жопами.

— Но я призываю вас посмотреть на обвиняемого. Вспомнить все факты, которые вы заслушали в суде. Уильям Льюис уже неоднократно обвинялся в схожих преступлениях. Да, один раз мог быть ошибкой. Но три? Четыре? И теперешний процесс это только доказывает: предыдущие обвинения не были ошибкой.

Но ведь его не обвинили. Как говорится, пруф или не было, лол.

Джейн задумчиво провела пальцем по спинке скамьи и посмотрела на палец. Пыли не было. Надо же, похоже, тут и правда убираются.

— В доме были найдены улики. На предметах, которые использовались при совершении преступлений, были его отпечатки. Его видел свидетель в магазине. Он убил двух человек и жестоко насиловал женщину, пытая и истязая её. И ему это нравилось.

О, ему куда больше нравится весь этот фарс, господин прокурор, в котором участвуем все мы.

— Совершивший преступление — это Уильям Льюис. И он не должен уйти от правосудия. Обвинение требует по совокупности обвинений приговорить обвиняемого к смертной казни путём введения инъекции.

Good luck with that.

Джейн смотрела прямо перед собой, исследуя взглядом выбоины в спинке скамьи и множество прожилок, закрашенных поверх несколькими слоями плотного лака. Интересно, как долго тут стоят эти скамьи? Сколько дел они уже переслушали? Сколько задниц полировало их сиденья?

Не всё ли равно? Ты — тоже одна из них.

Джейн чуть прикрыла глаза, давая себе возможность отдохнуть, и вновь открыла их. Ее взгляд безошибочно остановился на крупной щербине в лакированной поверхности доски.

— Слово предоставляется стороне обвинения, мистеру Уильяму Льюису.

Пусть она вырвалась живой из того дома, пусть она его избила, пусть он провалялся в больнице несколько месяцев — но победа всё равно осталась за ним. Этот суд был тому доказательством. Обвинение могло бы позвать хоть самого Демосфена — пускай приходит, за компанию с Иисусом — даже он бы не помог переспорить то исчадие ада, которое сейчас поднималось со своего места.

— Прокурор очень красочно расписал мою биографию... И я могу его понять. Всё кажется прозрачным: история обвинений, суды, отсутствие алиби, — Льюис покачал головой. — Моя жизнь навсегда изменилась в тот день. Я просто проходил мимо дома и услышал крики о помощи. Решил помочь и зашел в дом. А дальше случилось то, что случилось.

Льюис сделал короткую паузу. Джейн протянула руку и коснулась пальцем выбоины в дереве. Оно было сглаженным, отполированным множеством касаний. Сколько ещё людей сидели здесь, на её месте, и точно так же касались этой щербины?

— Да, моя репутация не слишком чистая. Да, я уже представал перед судом. Но ни одно обвинение так и не было доказано, а по законам нашей страны это означает, что я не был виновен в тех преступлениях. К сожалению, принцип презумпции невиновности чаще соблюдается на бумаге, чем в реальной жизни.

Джейн слышала его вполуха. У неё были куда более важные дела. Надо придумать, что приготовить на ужин. Траурный ужин. Может быть, стоит купить вина? Позвать гостей, провести вечер за шутками и разговорами?

Кому ты врёшь. Ты не хочешь никого видеть.

Джейн потёрла лоб. Она не хотела приходить в пустую квартиру, доставать из холодильника продукты, готовить, мыть посуду... Лучше она зайдет в какую-нибудь закусочную по пути домой и возьмет заказ с собой. И будет всю ночь смотреть какой-нибудь тупой сериал по какому-нибудь кабельному каналу.

— ...и, видимо, это ужасно раздражает полицию Нью-Йорка. Из-за моей репутации меня хотят подставить, обвинить в том, чего я не совершал. Ведь это проще, чем искать реального убийцу. Я понимаю: они хотят привлечь преступника к ответу. Но я — не тот человек. Я хотел помочь.

Ещё надо позвонить Бекки, узнать, что там у неё с работой. Скорее всего, её уволили, но проверить всё-таки стоило. Если она чудом удержалась на своей должности — было бы неплохо взять несколько заданий на дом. Снова втянуться в реальную жизнь, в реальные проблемы. Что было — то было. Нельзя жить прошлым, Джейн.

— Вы слышали показания экспертов. Да, в деле есть улики, есть мои отпечатки пальцев. Но они доказывают лишь то, что я был в том доме. Я никогда этого и не отрицал. Мисс Джейн Морган приняла меня за другого, и я понимаю, что в таком состоянии это — абсолютно нормально. Но я — как и прокурор — хочу добиться справедливости. Я хочу, чтобы был найден настоящий преступник.

С этими словами Льюис сел.

Пожалуй, ещё стоит сделать ремонт. Купить новую мебель, сделать перестановку, переклеить обои. Сиреневый цвет давно уже не в моде, в этот раз она оформит свою комнату в зелёных тонах. Не только успокаивает взгляд, но и для психики полезно. Да, надо заняться приготовлениями: поискать в интернете объявления, подобрать обои, выбрать цвет краски для ванны. Пожалуй, саму ванну тоже можно поменять, она никогда ей не нравилась.

— Суд присяжных удаляется для вынесения вердикта.

И не забыть забежать к психотерапевту, тот рецепт, который он выписал в прошлый раз, уже почти истёк. И ещё нужно договориться о новых сессиях: И рассказать о побочных эффектах от тех таблеток, которые ты бросила пить во второй же день, пусть выпишет какие-нибудь другие, ты ему деньги платишь, в конце концов.

Присяжным хватило двадцати минут, чтобы вынести решение. Видимо, они уже давно пришли к каким-то выводам, и долгое совещание им не требовалось. Ну и славно, подумала Джейн, вновь поглаживая выбоину в скамье. Чем быстрее они вынесут свое решение, тем быстрее она сможет купить себе еды. Она очень устала и хотела поскорее пойти домой.

— Присяжные вынесли вердикт в отношении мистера Уильяма Льюиса? — голос судьи доносился откуда-то издалека.

Все мысли исчезли.

— Да.

— Огласите его суду.

Тишина затягивалась на горле Джейн тугой удавкой.

— Невиновен по всем пунктам.

В зале поднялся гул. Кто-то ругался, прокурор что-то доказывал, судья стучал молотком по столу, призывая всех к порядку. Джейн безучастно водила пальцем по прямому углу спинки, ощущая мельчайшие неровности поверхности. Приставы пытались угомонить людей.

Когда порядок был более-менее восстановлен, судья задал второй вопрос.

— Присяжные вынесли решение в отношении мисс Джейн Морган?

— Да.

— Огласите его суду.

— В нападении и нанесении тяжких телесных повреждений мы находим мисс Морган невиновной.

Ура.

Джейн прикрыла глаза. Хотя бы ей никто не запретит покидать пределы города, штата, страны, континента... Она невиновна, и может делать, что хочет...

— ...по причине невменяемости.

Ну, кто бы сомневался.

Стук молотка судьи прозвучал похоронным колоколом.

— Дело №11/24 по обвинению Уильяма Льюиса закрыто. Обвиняемый признан невиновным и может быть свободен.

Под всеобщий гомон и шум Джейн поднялась со своего места и вышла из зала, тихо и незаметно проскользнув в дверь. После душного и тесного зала коридор показался ей огромным и холодным. Она кое-как натянула куртку и вышла за дверь, в морозный воздух, чудом избегая людей. Спустившись вниз по широким ступеням, она остановилась. Сунула руки в карманы, пошарила в них. Нашла забытый носовой платок и две монеты.

Надо пойти, купить себе еды, вспомнила она. Охлопала куртку руками, пытаясь вспомнить, куда засунула кошелек. Он обнаружился во внутреннем кармане, и она кивнула сама себе.

Пойдем, Джейн. Купим тебе поесть.

На улице начинало темнеть, и по всему городу зажигались фонари и многочисленные вывески. Проносились машины со включенными фарами. Джейн спустилась по ступеням и через две улицы заметила знакомые красно-желтые цвета известной сети по продаже фаст-фуда. То, что нужно. Поправив воротник, она пошла прямо туда. В конце концов, в больнице она только и делала, что питалась правильной и здоровой пищей; тем самым она выстрадала себе право купить тонну картошки-фри и десяток чизбургеров. Никто её за это не осудит.

_(ха-ха)_

Мимо пронеслась машина, оглушая её длинным гудком. Джейн качнулась, запоздало останавливаясь и пропуская её. Посмотрела вслед мутным взглядом. Вдалеке вильнули красные габаритные огни.

— Ублюдок, — негромко выплюнула она и выбросила руку, показывая вслед водителю фак. Мог бы и глаза разуть.

Светофор мигнул зеленым, показывая, что пешеходы могут идти, и Джейн пошла. Желанная вывеска была уже близко, когда виски вдруг сдавила тугая боль. Джейн вскинула руки, с силой обхватывая голову. Неприятное ощущение лишь усилилось, и она с силой хлопнула себя по щекам. Такие приступы перестали быть редкостью после того дня в компании Льюиса — врачи говорили, это следствие сотрясения мозга, и что постепенно это пройдет. Но явно не в этот раз. Поле зрения резко сузилось, в глазах потемнело.

Где она?

Куда идёт?

Джейн сделала шаг вперед, но почему-то налетела на стену и больно ударилась скулой о кирпич. Кто-то кричал. Она сделала ещё один шаг, держась за стену, но та почему-то  увернулась от её руки и ушла куда-то наискосок.  П отеряв точку опоры, Джейн  сделала два торопливых прыжка и рухнула на асфальт,  ударившись плечом. Она сумела заставить себя перекатиться на спину, глядя в темное небо, с которого сыпался снег.

Как же она устала.

— Джейн!

— Джейн!

— _Дороти!_

Она позволила себе закрыть глаза. Мир исчез.


	15. Идентификация с агрессором

По прошествии года Джейн наконец могла сказать: она справилась. Ну или, во всяком случае, справляется.

После суда она провела в психиатрической клинике месяц. Тот обморок, в который она рухнула сразу после слушания, был обусловлен сильным психоэмоциональным напряжением. Ну, так сказал ей лечащий врач, после чего настоял на госпитализации. Это оказалось к лучшему: под присмотром врачей, на препаратах, в условиях строжайшей информационной изоляции она пересидела основную шумиху, которая поднялась после судебного процесса. Из больницы она выписывалась с твёрдым решением: ей пора переезжать. В Нью-Йорке её больше ничего не держит.

С этим могли бы возникнуть сложности, но Джейн решила, что обвинение — прокурор, детективы и все остальные, замешанные в процессе — ей хорошо задолжали, и что она имеет право на контрибуцию. Безо всякого стеснения она обратилась к детективу Такер, и та помогла ей сменить документы: паспорт, диплом, водительские права и целую кучу других. Благодаря этому у неё даже появилась «чистая» история: в больницах лежала Джейн Морган, а обновленная и улучшенная Аманда Трентон никогда не попадала в поле зрения правоохранительных органов и психиатрических больниц.

С новым именем, фамилией и адресом, Джейн (теперь уже Аманда) наконец перестала чувствовать на своей спине перекрестье невидимого прицела. Безумная ситуация с изнасилованием, судом, Льюисом и всем прочим наконец её отпустила.

И когда она ощутила в себе силы, она купила себе билет и переехала в Сиэтл, без сожаления разорвав все связи со своим прежним окружением.

Сиэтл принял её если не дружелюбно, то хотя бы терпимо. Тут всё было по-другому, ко многому пришлось привыкать, но зато здесь, во всяком случае, никто не слышал ни об Уильяме Льюисе, но о деле, которое изрядно нашумело на восточном побережье, ни о ней.

Благословенная анонимность.

Она даже умудрилась найти себе работу. Это оказалось сложно: она всё еще ходила к психотерапевту и не была готова вернуться в общество «полноценным членом», но она справилась. Конечно, пришлось пожертвовать хорошей должностью, карьерой и заработком — но всё это осталось в прошлой жизни. Запросы Джейн после переезда стали намного скромнее.

Она работала продавщицей в магазине игрушек два через два, получала неплохую зарплату и была довольна и своей работой, и своей жизнью.

Она даже сумела свыкнуться с мыслью, что о деле, прогремевшем на весь Нью-Йорк, в Сиэтле никто не слышал. И это нормально. Это было всего-лишь маленькое бытовое изнасилование.

Всё вернулось в норму, убеждала она себя перед сном. Всё в порядке. Никто не знает, где ты находишься, и никто тебя не найдет. Всё хорошо.

_«Он больше никогда не постучит к тебе в дом»._

Любой высокий человек на улице вызывал неконтролируемую панику.

_«Ты больше никогда его не увидишь»._

Любой человек с желтыми глазами повергал её в ужас.

_«Вы больше не встретитесь»._

Когда она однажды в супермаркете случайно забрела в отдел с инструментами, у неё едва не случилась истерика.

_«Он уже нашел себе другую жертву»._

Любой высокий мужчина вызывал у неё дрожь.

Она могла успокаивать себя сколько угодно. Это не работало. Она знала, что ублюдок на свободе и ищет её. Наверняка прочёсывает штат за штатом. Она была абсолютно в этом уверена — потому что она бы сделала точно так же.

— Я постоянно думаю об этом.

Только её психотерапевт знала — без имен и подробностей, разумеется — о том, что с ней произошло. После переезда Джейн долго не решалась возобновить свои сессии. Она хотела, чтобы новый город был связан с новой жизнью, в которой нет психотерапевтов, таблеток и панических атак. Но её мечтам не суждено было сбыться. После месяца, полного ночных кошмаров и бессонных ночей, она поняла, что по-другому не справится, и засела за справочник.

Впрочем, у её нежелания обращаться за помощью была и другая причина. Она никогда не говорила о ней вслух, но мысль копошилась в уголке сознания, не давая покоя.

По визитам к психотерапевту её может выследить Льюис.

Бред, правда? Джейн понимала, что этот страх нерационален: изнасилования происходят достаточно часто, и с новым именем и адресом она легко затеряется среди тысяч других случаев.

Но всё равно боялась.

В конце концов, она нашла компромисс: она будет ходить на сессии, но в условиях строгой анонимности. Она просто не будет называть ничьих имён. Ведь только имена могут связать Уильяма Льюиса и Аманду Трентон.

— О чем, Аманда? — психотерапевт внимательно смотрела в её лицо.

— Почему.

Именно этот вопрос преследовал её по ночам.

— Почему — что?

— Почему именно моя дверь. Почему именно я.

Джейн сжимала и разжимала кулаки, глядя на пальцы. Если бы она встретила Льюиса, она бы задушила его этими самыми руками.

— И к какой мысли вы приходите?

Она покачала головой. Психотерапевтические беседы с бесконечными вопросами — что вы думаете? Как вам кажется? Что это для вас значит? — порой выводили её из себя. Слишком сильно эта ситуация напоминала ей суд, где на неё глазели десятки людей, пока она старалась вести себя «прилично» и послушно отвечать на бессмысленные вопросы.

А главное, что объединяло сессию и суд — Уильям Льюис, который присутствовал и там, и там.

— Ни к какой. Я не понимаю. Вокруг тысячи дверей. Он мог остановиться у любой.

Терапевт переменила позу и посмотрела на неё. Она не привыкла сдаваться, но вынуждена была признать: после огромного количества сессий они с Амандой не продвинулись в позитивную сторону ни на шаг. И, подсказывал ей голос, дело было вовсе не в её профессионализме.

— Аманда, мне кажется, вас беспокоит не только это.

Джейн кивнула.

— Да. Я не понимаю, почему он сделал со мной всё это. Почему пытал.

— И вы хотите понять?

— Да. Нет. Я не знаю...

Ты хочешь, Джейн. Иначе не ходила бы сюда.

Она знала — ей не помогут беседы, прорабатывание гнева, контейнирование эмоций и прочая психологическая лабуда. Ей нужно другое. Она хотела другого.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на терапевта.

— Я хочу это разыграть, — решительно озвучила она свою идею, отбрасывая сомнения. Эта мысль давно преследовала её, но Джейн никак не могла набраться смелости для её воплощения.

— Простите? — терапевт подняла аккуратные брови.

— Я хочу задать ему этот вопрос.

Она знала, что терапевт будет возражать, но знала и то, что платит деньги за свои сессии. А кто терапевту платит, тот его и танцует.

Терапевт внимательно смотрела на неё..

— Вы уверены, Аманда?

— Да. — Джейн не отводила глаза. — Я хочу разыграть это.

Терапевт покачала головой.

— Простите, Аманда, но я не думаю, что это безопасно для вас...

— Я испробовала уже все безопасные методы. Ничего не помогает, — она сверлила терапевта взглядом. — Я хочу узнать ответ. И я его узнаю. А вы здесь для того, чтобы держать всё под контролем.

Терапевт вздохнула и развела руками.

— Хорошо, если вы так хотите... Но я крайне не рекомендую вам такой способ.

— Я понимаю. Спасибо, что заботитесь обо мне, но мне нужно это сделать.

Если она будет возражать, Джейн сломает её. Решимость вибрировала на кончиках её пальцев. Терапевты, врачи, психиатры — никто, кроме неё самой, не знает, что ей нужно. В конце концов, это она была там, она пережила весь ужас пыток и изнасилований, и разве может сессия быть опаснее той ночи наедине с ублюдком Льюисом?

— Что ж... Выберите любую вещь, которая будет играть роль того человека.

Вот так-то. Совсем другое дело.

Джейн прошла по кабинету и порылась в куче игрушек, сваленных в углу. Достала самую большую — потрепанного медведя.

— Он.

— Посадите её так, как вам удобно.

Джейн выполняла все эти манипуляции не первый раз, и знала, как действовать. Она взяла стул и поставила прямо напротив своего кресла.

Сейчас мы с тобой поговорим, ублюдок.

Должно быть, что-то появилось в её взгляде, потому что терапевт снова сказала:

— Джейн, я вновь хочу напомнить вам, что это небезопасно. Я не рекомендую вам такой агрессивный способ...

— Я плачу вам деньги. И ваше дело — следить, чтобы это всё не зашло слишком далеко и было безопасно для меня, — огрызнулась Джейн. — Вы ведь терапевт? Вы можете в любой момент остановить сессию.

Интересно, что она думает в этот момент? Что она поехала? Есть ли у терапевтов кнопки экстренного вызова психоперевозок?

— Пожалуйста, мне это нужно, — она добавила в голос умеренной мольбы, чтобы смягчить возможные подозрения.

Спокойно, Джейн. Никто тебя не заберет. Ты не делаешь ничего противозаконного, и ты себя контролируешь.

Терапевт поднялась со своего места и подошла к ней.

— Хорошо, Аманда. Назовите, кто это такой?

А вот и самое сложное. Джейн укусила губу, пытаясь найти в себе силы принять решение. Да, она могла соврать. Да, она могла назвать медведя «Патриком» или «Джоном», но тогда вся сессия не будет иметь смысла, и её безумная затея не сработает. Кто такой Джон? Это имя ничего не значит. Ее пытал не Джон и не Патрик, у того ублюдка было имя, и она его знает.

— Ты — Льюис, — отрывисто выдохнула она, касаясь носа медведя, в один миг раскрывая свою «страшную тайну». Как будто мужчин с именем «Льюис» не миллион в одном только Сиэтле.

— Кто такой Льюис?

— Ты — человек, который меня изнасиловал.

Наверное, со стороны выглядит крайне занятно. Плюшевый медведь, который её изнасиловал. Джейн подавила смешок, запоздало отмечая игру своей психики. По габаритам ублюдок действительно напоминал медведя, вот только совсем не плюшевого.

— Что вы хотите ему сказать? Или, может быть, спросить?

Джейн смотрела в стеклянные глаза. Они были песочного цвета, почти что рыжего, и это помогло ей собраться.

— Какой же ты подонок, Льюис, — выпалила она. — Распоследний тупой ублюдок. Я тебя ненавижу.

Прозвучало это жалко. Но надо же с чего-то начинать.

— Хорошо, Джейн. Всё в порядке. Я с вами.

Голос терапевта мешал сосредоточиться, и Джейн закрыла глаза, хотя с куда большим удовольствием она бы заткнула уши.

— Почему? — она легко могла представить, как он сидит прямо перед ней, напротив, и смотрит на неё своими блядскими рыжими глазами. — Почему ты сделал это со мной? Что я тебе сделала?!

Короткая тишина после её вопроса вернула её в реальность. Джейн тихо выдохнула.

Нет. Его здесь нет.

Напротив неё сидел медведь, бессмысленно таращась пустыми глазами в пространство. Джейн посмотрела на терапевта.

— Я готова.

— Вы уверены?

— Да, — Джейн спихнула медведя на пол и села на освободившийся стул. Терапевт встала напротив неё.

— Если вам станет некомфортно, сразу скажите мне об этом. Хорошо?

— Да, — едва заметно кивнула Джейн.

Да переходи ты уже к сути!

Терапевт смотрела на неё.

— Войди в роль. Кто ты?

Джейн резким движением расправила плечи и закрыла глаза, погружаясь в темноту.

Рыжие глаза. Широкая улыбка. Острый нож.

Кто я?

— Меня зовут... Льюис, — губы Джейн сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Нет, это правда было смешно: после всех её попыток сбежать от него, забыть его, изгнать из своего сознания, она в итоге стала им. Пусть даже только в рамках сессии.

— Чем вы занимаетесь, Льюис? — голос терапевта был спокоен. Она же не знает, кто сидит напротив.

Сейчас ты удивишься, сука.

— Я насилую женщин, — слова легко сорвались с губ. Она подняла глаза на терапевта. Красивая женщина с длинными темными волосами, в белом халате.

Интересно, а её он бы изнасиловал?

Ответ пришел сразу же.

_Конечно, Дороти._

Она не испугалась. Она знала, что так будет, ведь она сама позволила его голосу ожить.

— Послушайте, что вам скажет одна из этих женщин, по имени Аманда. Вы её помните?

_Кто такая Аманда, Дороти? Я не насиловал никого по имени Аманда. Вот если бы тебя звали Джейн..._

— О да, — какая разница, как меня зовут, ублюдок? Ты помнишь меня. Даже если бы я сменила пол, ты бы все равно меня узнал.

Терапевт кивнула и села в кресло напротив. Без страха посмотрела в глаза Джейн.

— Я — Аманда Торнтон. Однажды ты меня изнасиловал, и я хочу сказать тебе, что ты — ублюдок, Льюис. И я тебя ненавижу.

По коже Джейн забегали мурашки.

Голос терапевта не отражал и одного процента тех эмоций, которые она испытывала к ублюдку Льюису. Она просто говорила, произносила звуки, за которыми ничего не было. Что она знает о настоящей ненависти, которая душит, как затягивающаяся на горле удавка?

— Я тебе не верю, Аманда, — она радовалась, что может произнести эти слова вслух, проговорить свое недовольство. Ведь здесь, на этом стуле, она — не Джейн. Она Льюис.

Терапевт чуть изогнула бровь.

— Но это правда.

За твоими словами нет страха. Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. Но вот Дороти... Дороти понимает, да.

— Почему ты сделал это со мной, Льюис? Что я тебе сделала? — ты не понимаешь, о чем спрашиваешь, девочка. Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, каково это, быть изнасилованной. Может быть, однажды я преподам тебе пару уроков. Теперь я знаю, где тебя искать.

Джейн отвела взгляд.

Всё в порядке. Льюис не пролез в твою голову, ты говоришь сама с собой. Ты злишься, потому что терапевт не отыгрывает эмоций, которые тебе сейчас нужны. Не думай об эмоциях. Думай о её вопросе. Ты сможешь, Джейн.

_«Почему ты сделал это со мной, Льюис?»_

И внезапно её осенило. Похоже, ей и впрямь нужно было всего лишь услышать вопрос со стороны. И как только она услышала, паззл сложился в её голове.

— Ты разозлила меня, Дороти, — она широко улыбнулась, разглядывая сидящую напротив женщину. Но глаза её оставались холодны. — Ты посмела сопротивляться. И я тебя наказал. Я хотел, чтобы ты мучилась.

Я ведь именно поэтому устроил тот цирк в суде. Чтобы наказать тебя. Чтобы смотреть на твое лицо, чтобы видеть, как ты таешь, тупея от антидепрессантов и транквилизаторов. Я знал, что я выиграю. Я же не просто так выходил сухим из воды четыре... о, прости, уже пять раз — я прекрасно заметаю следы. А тебе это пошло на пользу. Помнишь, какой сукой ты была? Как ты сопротивлялась, строила из себя сильную, думала, что сможешь переиграть меня? Нет, Дороти. Ты не смогла. Я вышел победителем, а ты, сука, так и будешь теперь страдать, зная, что я поимел тебя и ушел безнаказанным.

— Давайте поменяемся, — вернул её в реальность голос терапевта. Джейн открыла глаза, не понимая, что она сказала вслух, а что — про себя. Ее чуть заметно потряхивало.

Я тебя оттрахал, и мне ничего за это не было.

— Выйдите из роли.

Джейн механически отряхнула себя, будто сметая невидимые крошки, и так же механически села на свое место.

— Меня зовут Дж... — чуть не проговорилась. — Аманда Торнтон. Я не Льюис. Я — Аманда Торнтон.

Повторяй это. Ты всё равно не сможешь выгнать меня из своей головы.

Терапевт ободряюще улыбнулась ей. Джейн вцепилась пальцами в подлокотники кресла, чтобы не расцарапать ей лицо. Сука. Она даже представления не имеет — каково это.

— Послушайте, что вам скажет Льюис.

Она села на его стул и посмотрела ей в глаза.

— Ты разозлила меня, Аманда. Ты посмела сопротивляться мне, и я тебя наказал. Я хотел, чтобы ты мучилась.

И несмотря на то, что голос терапевта был максимально бесстрастен, Джейн ощутила восстающую ярость. Наказал?!

— Ты меня наказал? За то, что я — что? Не поддалась тебе? Что я не стала просто ждать, что ты убьешь меня?!

Терапевт кивнула и встала со стула.

— Войдите в роль. Дышите, Аманда. Не забывайте об этом.

Джейн кивнула и села на место Льюиса. Терапевт — на её.

— За что ты меня наказал. За то, что я не стала ждать, пока ты меня убьешь? За то, что я тебе не поддалась?

— За то, что ты прервала моё веселье. Я даже не успел перейти к самому главному. Помнишь тот пакет? С паяльником и горелкой?

_Дороти. Детка. Ты задаешь неправильные вопросы. Ты хочешь узнать одно, а спрашиваешь совсем другое. Но я дам тебе ещё один шанс: задай свой вопрос. Не стесняйся._

Джейн опустила глаза.

Почему ты сделал это со мной?

_Что «это», Дороти? Помнишь правила? Вещи, эмоции и поступки нужно называть своими именами..._

Почему ты похитил и пытал меня?!

_Потому что ты позволила, Дороти. Помнишь, я говорил, что чую жертв? Я мог бы выбрать любую, да, но я знал — другая не позволит мне похитить и пытать себя. А ты позволила._

— Я позволила?! — закричала Джейн, срываясь на крик. Терапевт смотрела на неё с места Льюиса и говорила словами Льюиса.

— Да, Дороти. Ты позволила, — глаза Льюиса сверкали. Он развалился на стуле напротив, раскинув длинные ноги в стороны. — Ты же помнишь тот вечер? Помнишь тех парней у подъезда? Помнишь ту мамашу с ребенком? Боже, да мы шли пешком по лестнице! У тебя был миллион способов вырваться! Ты могла бы закричать, попытаться убежать, поднять тревогу! Но ты этого не сделала. И я знал, что не сделаешь. И раз уж нам выпала возможность поболтать, теперь я спрошу тебя — почему, Дороти? Почему ты не позвала на помощь? Почему позволила?

— Я тебе не Дороти, мразь.

Льюис усмехнулся, исподлобья глядя на неё.

— Уходишь от ответа? Не поможет. Ты знаешь ответ. И я знаю. Ты не позвала на помощь, потому что ты хотела узнать, что будет дальше. Тебе было любопытно. Ты доверилась мне, Дороти. И поплатилась за это.

— Ты сумасшедший ублюдок! Я не «доверялась» тебе! Я сразу поняла, что ты ебаный псих! Сразу после того, как ты угрожал воткнуть свой нож мне в вагину!

— О, так ты возбудилась от этого? — его рыжие глаза сверкали.

— Ты больной ублюдок! Нет! Мне было страшно!

— Хм, если ты от этого возбудилась, я могу поспорить, кто из нас больнее, Дороти, — он улыбался. — Если бы тебе было страшно, ты бы кричала. Звала на помощь. Вырывалась. Почему ты не вырывалась, Дороти?

— Я была испугана! Ты меня похитил!

— О, ладно. Я могу поверить, хорошо. Страх — иррациональное чувство. Но почему, — он подался вперед, оказавшись очень близко к ней. — Почему ты не сбежала, когда оглушила меня и приковала к той кровати?

Она смотрела в его рыжие глаза и молчала. Она впервые видела его лицо настолько близко.

— Почему, Дороти? — он смотрел ей прямо в глаза. — Ты могла бы позвать на помощь, позвать людей, и я бы в этот самым момент дергался на электрическом стуле, испуская такой же запах, каким был наполнен тот дом. Почему ты не позвала на помощь?

— Я... Хотела сделать тебе больно.

— Больно? Ты уже сделала! Ты избила меня железкой! В самом деле, мало что может быть больнее этого!

— Я хотела сделать тебе ещё больнее.

— Да-а. Вот это другое дело, вот теперь ты говоришь правду! — Льюис хлопнул её по колену. — Я понимаю в пытках, милая моя Дороти, и я понимаю твоё желание. Ты хотела возмездия. Я бы понял даже, забей ты меня прутом до смерти — но ты не сделала этого. Ты выбрала более интересный путь. Приковала меня к кровати и стала пытать. И поверь мне, вау, ты была горяча! Я не сделал с тобой и трети того, что ты сделала со мной. Помнишь заключение медэкспертов? Можно, теперь я у тебя спрошу — почему, Дороти? Почему ты изувечила меня? Почему не убила?

— Потому что я хотела, чтобы ты мучился!

Льюис широко улыбнулся.

— Теперь ты поняла? Ты не хотела убивать. Ты не хотела спасаться. Ты хотела, чтобы я мучился. И тебе это нравилось. Ну, как и мне.

— Ублюдок! Мразь!

— И всё равно, ты задаешь мне не те вопросы, Дороти. Задай лучше такой: почему я трахнула тебя после того, как пытала?

— Заткнись!

— Почему меня так возбудил этот запах паленой плоти и смесь спермы и крови на простынях? Почему, несмотря на раздолбанную пизду, я тебя трахнула?

— Заткнись!!!

Льюис толкнул её пальцами в лоб.

— Я не смогу ответить тебе на неправильные вопросы, Дороти! Будь честной хотя бы с собой! Ты хотела меня! Ты возбудилась от того, что ты делала со мной! Давай! Спроси меня о том, что тебя пугает — у меня есть ответ! Я могу облегчить твою душу!

— Почему?

— Не слышу, прости — ты же помнишь, я глухой на левое ухо.

— Почему я это сделала?! Почему?!

— Вот, другое дело! По той же причине, по которой я сделал это с тобой. Потому что ты могла. И хотела.

— Я тебя не хотела. Я тебя не хотела!!!

— Нет, хотела! Ты знала! Ты все знала! Знаешь, как обычно говорят о насильниках? О том, почему он это сделал? «Потому что»! Потому что он больной ублюдок, все, дальше нет разговора! Никто не хочет идти дальше и говорить о том, о чем говорить не принято! Все догадываются, что дело вовсе не в сексе — проститутку можно снять за двадцать баксов и получить дырку, в которую можно сунуть — но никто не говорит об этом. В каком-то смысле я куда меньше зациклен на сексе, чем все остальные «нормальные» мужчины.

— Ты просто больной.

— Я — практически святой, Дороти. Я уверен, что у меня было меньше женщин, чем у тебя — мужчин.

— Заткнись.

— Нет, милая Дороти. Теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы. Почему? Дороти, почему?

— Что — почему?!

— Почему ты сделала это со мной? Что ты ответишь мне?

— Потому что ты этого заслужил!

— Да! А еще?

— Потому что я хотела этого!

— Молодец! А еще? Давай, не стесняйся, ты же видишь — мы понимаем друг друга. Между нами возникла духовная связь.

— Потому что мне это нравилось.

— Иррационально, правда? Но приятно.

— Я не хочу больше тебя слушать.

— Почему? Ты же знаешь, что это правда. Что, дело в чувстве вины? Всё так скучно? Нет. Нет! Всё вовсе даже не скучно! — он подался еще ближе, вставая на колени прямо на пол, опасно близко от её лица. — Я даже не сразу понял!

— Замолчи!

— Вполне объяснимо чувствовать вину за то, что ты трахнула насильника, это действительно дико, но ты! — Льюис хохотнул. — Тебе стыдно не поэтому! Ты чувствуешь вину за то, что не чувствуешь вины!

Джейн смотрела ему в глаза.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что я чувствую.

— Дороти, — Льюис положил руку на её колено и сжал длинные пальцы. На его лице больше не было издевательской усмешки, а глаза смотрели серьезно и даже как-то устало. — Не убегай от себя. Ты же понимаешь, что ты выжила только поэтому. Только потому, что ты такая же как я.

— Аманда, всё в порядке?

Джейн резко распахнула глаза.

— Аманда, вы меня слышите?

— Я... слышу, — она лежала на диване, и над ней склонилась терапевт.

Этого не было. Здесь _(его)_ никого не было.

Терапевт выглядела рассерженной. Но Джейн это больше не волновало.

— Я больше никогда не позволю вам этого делать, — отчитывала она, поправляя волосы. — Вы потеряли сознание прямо в середине сессии! Я же говорила, что это небезопасно!

— Правда? — это казалось таким неважным. — Простите.

Джейн приняла вертикальное положение. Поправила растрепавшиеся волосы. Колено до сих пор жгли пальцы Льюиса, которых там никогда не было, и вместе с тем Джейн чувствовала облегчение. Она наконец нашла недостающую деталь и собрала весь пазл.

— Консультация окончена, — отрезала терапевт. — С вас двадцать долларов.

Хм, а проститутки берут столько же. Джейн протянула ей двадцатку, машинально задержавшись взглядом на её коленях, обтянутых плотным нейлоном.

Да, ему бы понравилось.

— До свидания, — попрощалась Джейн и, развернувшись, вышла из кабинета.


	16. Принятие

Она решила пойти домой пешком. Ей нужно было подумать. Ночные улицы города встретили её запахом пыли и выхлопных газов — обычный букет для большого города. Джейн вдохнула его полной грудью и подумала, что больше не хочет иметь с большими городами ничего общего. Она прошла этап сумасшедшего ритма и бесконечной гонки. Ей больше незачем гнаться — пора уже подождать себя.

Ей стало легче. Напряжение, звеневшее в ее груди с того самого дня, когда она очнулась в больнице, спало. И пусть оно не исчезло совсем, впервые с того дня Джейн ощутила в себе силы дышать полной грудью, не ощущая щемящей боли.

Да, она может не чувствовать вины из-за произошедшего. Да, ей не стыдно. Да, она его трахнула, приковав к кровати — и сделала бы так снова, попади опять в ту ситуацию. Потому что она этого хотела. И кто сказал, что ей должно быть за это стыдно?

Джейн посмотрела по сторонам, прежде чем переходить дорогу. Машина проехала мимо, водитель равнодушно скользнул по ней взглядом. Она улыбнулась, переходя дорогу. Она наконец нашла ответ: она сумасшедшая. Такая же, как Льюис. И это не плохо. Будь она нормальной, она бы не выжила, не смогла бы пройти через круги следственного ада: допросы, опознания, показания, слушания и финальный приговор.

Теперь она наконец позволила себе подумать, , что на самом деле восхищается тем, как он провернул всё на суде.

Джейн шла по мостовой, помахивая сумочкой в такт шагам. Каблуки выбивали на асфальте дробь, но она даже не замечала этого, погруженная в свои мысли. Оранжевая цепочка фонарей уходила вдаль, и Джейн подумала — куда она ведёт? Что лежит там, впереди, за горизонтом? Пожалуй, ей нужно это проверить.

Люди всегда говорят нам, что мы должны — одно, другое, третье, целую кучу вещей, на самом деле. Уважать старших. Любить родителей. Вести себя прилично. Не завидовать. Не желать никому зла. Прощать, не обижать, не делать плохих вещей.

Дороти. Это всё слова других людей. А где же ты? Где ты спряталась?

Она отбросила с лица волосы, и их подхватил ветер. Она подумала, что давно уже не гуляла по ночным улицам — просто так, безо всякой цели. Всегда находились другие дела. А теперь она от них свободна.

Ты завидуешь мне, шептал голос Льюиса в её голове. Потому что я могу убивать людей и ничего не чувствовать. Я могу не бояться. Я живу по-настоящему и делаю то, что хочу делать, не путаясь в паутине бесконечных страхов и вопросов «а что, если?» В этом и есть разница между нами, Дороти.

В подъезде своего дома она остановилась перед лифтом, короткий миг раздумывая — и, развернувшись, пошла пешком по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки. Она прошла пешком несколько кварталов, но чувствовала, что может дойти хоть до самой канадской границы.

Двумя резкими движениями она повернула ключ, открывая дверь, и зашла в квартиру. Бросила ключи на тумбочку, а сама посмотрелась в зеркало. В посеребренном стекле отражалась высокая, уверенная в себе женщина. Джейн поправила прическу и прищурилась, проверяя, не размазалась ли тушь.

Кто-то позвонил в дверь. Проведя кончиком мизинца под левым глазом, она вытерла черные черточки и улыбнулась своему отражению.

В дверь позвонили ещё раз. Джейн поправила причёску и наконец развернулась, открывая дверь.

На пороге стоял высокий широкоплечий мужчина, загораживая собой дверной проём.

— Неужели это было так сложно? — изогнула бровь Джейн, глядя в рыжие глаза.

Льюис улыбнулся ей рассеченной губой. Побелевший теперь уже шрам сморщился множеством полосок, рассекая лицо на две неравные части.

— Привет, Дороти.


End file.
